The Calling
by T.T.Bellice
Summary: Bella is thrown into the supernatural world that she had no idea existed under her nose. How well do vampires, werewolves, cars and an ancient heritage of a chosen one mix into her life? OOC story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters of the book series "Twilight". The books created by Stephenie Meyer and was published by Little, Brown and Company in the US. I do not claim any ownership over the characters or the world of Twilight. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the creator's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Any characters that are not in the show and created by me are also fictional and any semblance with real people is purely coincidental.

**The tattoo****:** The picture I have of the story is Bella's tattoo more or less. There are a lot variations of it depending on the person. The picture is taken by an action role playing video game called "The elder scrolls V: Skyrim"andis developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. Again I own nothing and I don't have any financial gain by using it to my story. I saw the picture by browsing the net.

**The bike shop****:** It's real and in Seattle. I googled it. Again I have no profit of it. I just wanted a bike shop in Seattle and there it was! Of course I have no idea who the owner is. This person is fictional character in my story.

**A/N: **English is not my first language, so bare with me please. Feedback is good for anything you want to say to me. Negative, positive... I'm all for it. So comments please. This is my first attempt on Twilight. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

Growing up in a small town like Forks in Washington, gave me different things to do than growing up in a city. So, my best friend Jacob and I grew up, literally, in his father's garage. At the age of ten I knew more about cars than the guys at 'Car and Driver' and at the age of fourteen, I knew how to tore an engine apart and then rebuild it looking like a new one. Also, growing up in Forks, I never had trouble with money. Dad was very generous with me as a child, something that I repaid in kind and never let him lift a finger for any work around the house. But I still remember the exact time I decided to work at the very young age of ten. It was summer vacation from school and we were at Billy's garage driving the guy crazy with all our questions when we heard a motorcycle coming from afar. It was a rider traveling along the road in what now I understand was a touring bike. It was the first time I fell in love with something. That moment I vowed that one day I will have the money to buy one brand new touring bike. I was nine then and the day I turned ten I asked dad as a birthday present if I could find a job. It was the first time he called me 'an odd child'. It wasn't the last either.

I don't remember my dad say 'no' to me. Never. No matter what I asked of him he would always give in. Whether because he was raising me alone- my mom left us when I was two- or because I never asked for something unrealistic and difficult, I don't know. A third option would be because he just loves me that much but this is mushy- _and I __secretly__ know that this is the actual reason_. So, the next time we went out to eat in our only option at Forks, before we sit down, he announced to the packed deli that whoever needed an errant girl, I was their best choice. And so like that, I had become the person for all kinds of easy jobs around the town. From clearing the back yards from leafs to recycling bottles and cans. The thing is that I was smart and willing to do anything. Add that to my age and I was the epitome of a perfect 'yes sir' little trooper. By the age of thirteen, I was cleaning houses, attics, garages and basements. I was doing some yard and garden work, I was babysitting, pet sitting and was looking out for the houses for the families who had to leave for a period of time. I've learnt to paint fences and how to run a garage sales for neighbors and acquaintances. At thirteen I also convinced my dad to let me work for the local newspaper. I was proofreading their ads and I was also delivering some of the subscriptions. I had a route every morning. During the weekends a couple of elderly would ask me to read to them for some extra cash. At fifteen I started working to a local shop for hikers during the weekends... Life was good.

That is the reason I could afford my car and how I met Luke, the owner of a bike shop in Seattle. It was a warm summer morning at the age of fourteen when dad asked me if I wanted to spend the day with him. We would go to Seattle because he had some errands to run but after that the day was ours. I jumped at the opportunity. We work both hard and long hours and we only have the chance to see each other early in the morning or later at night. So every time we have the odd day off together we try to spend as much time with each other as possible. The ride there was filled with conversations about sports and plans for the future. We laughed with jokes and generally we had a good time. Upon arriving, dad and I got separated. He started his errands and I went window shopping. I was walking for an hour when I passed a motorcycle shop. I was ecstatic, so I got in. I thought I have died and gone to heaven. It wasn't a random dealer shop, no, it was a Ducati dealer-shop. As I was looking around, a guy about twenty five came over to me. I instantly blushed. I must have looked like a lovesick puppy and I didn't want to give the impression I was into him- all the love was for the bikes around me, not him. But he seemed friendly with his winning smile and very welcome look in his blue eyes.

"Ah... I see another bike lover. I recognize the look in your eyes miss. Who got your eye?" He asked enthusiastically. I grinned then. I knew that I had made a friend for life there! I pointed to a bike beside me.

"That one. When I'm old enough to have my motorcycle endorsement, that is the one I will buy." I pointed to the one I liked most. I expected him to laugh but he didn't.

"A good choice. You like touring bikes then?"

"I do. And after a careful research through the internet I decided... I love this one."

"It's good to know what you like miss. Welcome to Ducati Seattle. I'm Luke Wilson the owner."

"Nice to meet you mister Wilson. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Please call me Luke. Mr Wilson makes me feel old." He smiled friendly.

"Only if you call me Bella." I smiled back.

"You have a deal. Would you like to see the shop? Although I am an official Ducati dealer I am a mechanic first and I repair or restore other bikes too. If you want to look around feel free to do so. I have quiet the collection at the back of the shop. Call me if you need anything. I will be at the front desk ok?"

I nodded and went to the back of the shop like he said. He had indeed a beautiful collection of restored older bikes. It was impressive. I was looking closer to one of them when something licked my hand. I looked down and saw the cutest little thing, a brown and white Jack Russell Terrier. When he saw that I had his attention he started yapping happily around me.

"Hey boy, where did you come from?" I said kneeling down to pet him. He licked my hand again and started to move away. I chase after him, don't ask me why. He led me to a side door at the back wall where the helmets were. I followed him in and I froze. I think it was the second time I fell in love with something. A broken, very rusty and dusty old car body of a Pontiac Firebird. I had a good idea of what I wanted to do when I was older but that moment sealed it for me. I would restore old cars. And that one would be my first. Not only my first restored car but my first car period. A man around forty came into view that moment. He had kind eyes and a gentle smile.

"Hi there. I see you found Spike."

"Actually, I was looking at Luke's bikes when he found me and brougth me here. I didn't mean to impose."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's Luke's body shop here. I'm working for him. The name is John."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I said politely and he smiled in return. He saw my eyes returning to the destroyed old car and smirked.

"That is Luke's next project. When we finish with this we will have a brand new '72 Camaro."

"Not a chance! Not a Camaro, not a Mercury Cougar, not a Mustang! You will have a Firebird." I smirked at him showing off my knowledge of the cars that shared the same body for a little while at least.

"Here, here! A girl after my own heart... You know your cars Bella. It's a '72 Trans Am" He replied enthusiastically. I gave a mock curtsey and we both laughed out loud. When we calmed down, I asked how much it costs in its state and John said that Luke got it for free from an old friend who needed to get real fast out of state for a job and he was giving away everything unnecessary. His grandfather had bought it for his dad as his first car. The last time it was on the streets was late 80's. Unfortunately, it was out in a field for more than twenty- two years." He told me the story of the car. I was impressed. It's good for the car to have one owner. It means that it was authentic, although, the fact that was out in the open for so long was obviously bad for the car. That was a good information for me because I started a plan in my head. I talked a bit longer with John when Luke came in.

"Hey, here you are. I thought you left."

"Nope, Spike brought me here." I grinned.

"Ah... I should have thought about it." He said as if it was a repeated phenomenon for Spike to bring customers back here.

"Hey Luke, I have a question. How much do you sell this Firebird?" I asked sweetly.

"Eh... it's not ready yet Bella. It's not for sale."

"How about two grand... cash." I added for emphasis. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Two grand is what I paid for it." He said and I saw John doing hand gestures to his boss.

"No, it was handed to you for free and two grand is pure profit." I saw him with satisfaction dropping his jaw.

"No deal. How about four grand?" He asked smirking.

"It doesn't worth this much in the state the car is in. No way. How about two fifty?"

"No, three fifty." He countered and I shook my head negatively.

"My final offer. Three grand cash and the titles and transportation back to Forks is yours to pay." I stated firmly. He laughed at that.

"You drive a hard bargain Bella. You have yourself a deal." He said and we shook hands. "What are you going to do with it?" He asked me after a second.

"I will restore it of course. My first car. Red '72 Trans Am 455 HO. Not bad." Then I had a sudden thought and I groaned. "My dad will kill me!" I whined and they had the audacity to laugh at me. Heartless asses... As if on cue my cell phone rang.

"Hey daddy!" I greeted cheerfully. Of course, he knew me very well to let me off the hook.

"You are in trouble young lady." He said nearly sternly. My face fell.

"What? Why?" I said confused.

"Because from the sound of your voice you did something you shouldn't."

"Oh! Eh... Dad, you need to hear me out first." I said pleadingly.

"Where are you?" He asked. I gave him the address of Luke's shop. "Stay there. I will be there in ten." He said and I nodded dumbly as if he could see me. He disconnected soon after. I sighed.

"This will be so hard to explain." I said and both of them laughed again.

I wandered around the body shop waiting for dad to come. I asked a lot of questions of course and I thought I overdid it for a moment but both of them reassured me that I could ask them anything I wanted. A bell sounded from the front of the shop and I knew dad was here. Luke said he was going to bring him back here. The first thing I've noticed about dad was his relaxed body. He wasn't mad at all and in fact he was smiling with something Luke told him. That was a good sign. I went to him and gave him a beaming smile and a small hug.

"Look dad. I will be fifteen in 3 months. I need to learn how to drive and at some point I will need a car. Why not one I love or better yet, one I have actually built myself."

"That's ok Bells. But can you do it?"

"You know I can. And Jacob can help too. Sam took over the garage from Billy after his accident and Jacob is trying to convince him that he is capable enough to be more than an errand boy for him. Sam's answer is always the same. 'Find a car to fix and let me see the results. Then we can talk.' So, this will be our project. We will learn fixing it and Jacob will show Sam that he has enough knowledge to actually help with cars and not only run errands."

"Ok Bells. Show me the car." My dad said smiling.

"Really?" Have I managed to convince him that easily? _Ha! Wait until you find out the car I picked!_ I thought and I cringed inside. I pointed to the soon to be Firebird and closed my eyes waiting for the outburst. It never came. I reopened my eyes cautiously. He was sporting a huge smile on his face.

"A Firebird huh? You do know that this comes with some serious horse power right?"

"I promise to not go above the limit dad!" I hurried to promise.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Bells." He smirked at me but then he had the serious- chief of police- face on. "I trust you to make good decisions Bella. You have a good head on your shoulders. But make sure that I never catch you while I'm on duty young lady, cause I will not make an exception because you are my daughter!" He smirked in the end. Yeah, he was the chief of police in Forks. He could do anything he wanted with my car...

"Thank you dad." I hugged him tightly.

"Not a problem kid. But I thought you were saving for your dream bike. I saw it out there by the way. Indeed it's a beauty Bells."

"I told you _she_ was a beauty. Wait till you read all _she_ can do." I answered him pointing that it was a _she_ and not _it_. "And I think that I will wait a year for the bike. At seventeen, I will have my driving license for at least a year and I will have some more time to save money. The car will nearly bleed me if I'm not careful."

"You know that if you need help I will give you the money baby." He said quietly. I knew he would. And I knew that he wanted to actually buy me my first car or bike but I wasn't feeling well with him paying so much money. If it was a cheaper car or bike I could let him pay but both were my dreams and they were expensive ones. So I politely declined when we had this conversation once.

"I know daddy, I know. But we talked about it before. I want to pay for them." I insisted. He nodded.

So, that day I bought my first car. We went to the bank and I withdrew the money. Luke had the papers ready for us and I told him the address to Sam's garage. I was beaming. I left my phone number with him to stay in touch. I knew that I would see him again because he was a great guy and I could feel it that I had made a great friend for life that day. We left the shop behind us and went to a nice restaurant for lunch. Naturally, the car took over our conversation. What it was needed to be done and all the work I needed to put in. It would be painful to restore it because of school and work- somehow I needed to pay for the new parts of the car- but I was up for the challenge. So it started a very painful year for me. I was up at 5.45 every day so that I could start my route for the newspaper. At seven, I would be back home to take a shower, eat something and go to school. I would be back home by three and start working in various of jobs, like cleaning properties or yard work until 20.00. I would go back home to eat something and start any homework I had for the next day for two hours. Then I would go and work with Jacob for my car at Sam's garage for four hours. I would be back home around 2.00 in the morning only to fall asleep like a log until the alarm would go off in the morning and start again. The weekend would start the same way but I would work until 18.00. Then I would go to Sam's and work for solid eight hours. I didn't want Jacob to do all the work because I wanted to learn too so we've manage to work around my schedule. It took a lot of months, a lot of working hours and a lot of money to complete it. But the result was a beauty.

Because I love the esthetic of older cars and the comforts the modern ones provide, I made some changes to my Bird. Changes like electric windows and outdoor mirrors and of course an automatic lock. But the design of the interior I made it out of my mind, literally. I sketched it on paper and did a thorough search for the materials I needed. Thus, started the painfully slow and very careful building of the interior of the car. I had to read a lot about how to use fiberglass and I had to cut a lot because of the things I needed- seven circular cuts had to be made only for the gauges, so you can imagine what I went through to cut for things like the ventilators, the 7'' screen, the temperature controls and so on. It took me months to sketch it and actually make it but in the end I had my own interior design from head to bottom. Everything was ebony leather- not black, not gray, but something in the middle- with red accents to the seats to add some color. Now, the front seats were sport design and had race harness with sternum straps, instead of simple belts, for extra safety. In general, I had built a modern car in a classic body and the result was beyond beautiful. We finished the car a little after a year- thank the deities that Sam saw the amazing work Jake was doing and hired him full time- and then I found the time to go to a driving school for my instruction permit.

The whole time, I haven't let my dad see the progress we made to the car. So, when I got my permit I asked him to take the day off so we could celebrate. I took him to Sam's garage where my baby was waiting. He was speechless like I expected. I have to admit that it was impressive. He trailed his fingers on the red hood where the black Firebird emblem was painted and whistled. We took the first ride together. I wanted to go to Seattle and show the car to Luke. I tried my best to stay within the limits. I would have to wait a few more months to test her until I could drive alone. We were approaching the city when dad brought up the value of the car.

"You know, I did some internet research for your car..." He trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"You did what now?" I asked amused. "Since when do you use the internet for anything other than fishing news or sports?" I teased him.

"No, I'm serious Bella. There is one car on e- bay like this. It's Code Red. The guy is selling it for nearly a hundred and sixty thousand dollars!"

"I know! The guy did an amazing job. I actually stole his idea and put the gauges like he did- he was inspired by a Nissan 350Z- and I also used a Cadillac DTS shifter because I loved it. The similarities though, stops there. First and foremost, he has a beast underneath his hood that produce 575 hp. My engine is barely above 300 hp. I kind of like that I have the original though. It took me many, _many_ hours of work to clean her and put her back together but she is like new. Jake nearly had a heart attack when I told him I wanted to keep her. I didn't let him touch her. I wanted to be the one to fix her."

"Yes, Jake complained a lot about that." He chuckled. "So, with all the research I did I took the liberty and payed for your first insurance..." My jaw must have hit the floor because he stopped and laughed before he continued. "Baby, you didn't let me do anything for the car and I wanted to contribute somehow to your first car. It's only one first car that you will ever have Bells." He started to get a bit angry there. "You can't deprive me of this right! I'm your father damn it! I have a right to pay for it if I want to!" He said all worked up because he most certainly feared for my reaction. I was actually very happy he did it because I certainly couldn't afford an insurance right now, let alone the insurance my dad paid for. I had nearly drained my account, I left ten grand for an emergency from the initial thirty three grand I've managed to put aside all these years. Plus, I also spent the money I made from working this past year- eight grand. So, knowing my dad he actually paid top dollar for this. I looked at him for a second before I focused on the road again. Then I smiled warmly.

"Thank you dad. It means a lot to me. I've spent thirty one grand for the car and I am on my emergency pillar, something I didn't want to use for the insurance. Thank you." I said sincerely and I thanked the heavens that I was driving because I would have shed a tear or two right there. Bite me! I was touched!

"No problem Bells!" He nearly barked from happiness. And he says _I __am_ odd... pff! "It actually took a bit to persuade my agent to sign it up but you being my daughter and me never having an accident and the fact that I'm police convinced him in the end. It's very good insurance Bells. I made sure of it." He said as if he was trying to convince me.

"I'm sure it is dad. You want nothing but the best for me so I believe you. Stop warring and enjoy the car ride!" I said and for the rest of the drive we both had goofy smiles on our faces.

When we arrived at Luke's shop, I used the horn a couple of times until he came out. I saw him raise his eyebrow and he stood there for a few precious seconds and admired the outside work. The color was a vibrant red with a black Firebird covering nearly the whole hood. The only other changes I did was to add the Pontiac Arrowhead at the very front of the car and changing the fog lightning. I also took out the cross shaped chrome metal that there was in front of them- it was plain useless. He came closer and his jaw hit the floor when he saw the interior.

"Holy crap Bella!" Were his first words.

"Nice work huh?" I smirked and got out to greet him with a handshake. He hugged me, to my surprise, his eyes never leaving the car. For the next ten minutes I answered his questions. He was ecstatic and I could see it in his eyes... he was dying to take it for a spin. Yeah, right. Not in my watch buddy! Dad suggested to have lunch together so I took the car to the back, where the garage was. John had the same reaction as Luke. I answered all the same questions again for John. It was fun. During our lunch Luke told me that he had a friend who was looking to sell his Mustang.

"I know you told me to have my eyes and ears open for any Camaro but so far nothing. But I have something else for you if you are interested. It's a '70 Boss 302 Mustang and it's a steal. He fixed it himself from scratch like you did with the Firebird and the first time he took it for a spin, a drunk driver hit him. He wants to sell fast because he is so disheartened. I haven't seen it yet but we could go together if you want?" Luke told me hopefully. I was sure he wanted to ride with me. I looked at my dad to ask for his permission. I was under-aged unfortunately.

"Go. And be safe please. I will stay here and talk with John." He said knowing full well that I wanted to have the car for myself. So we jumped in the car with Luke and sped away. We had fun enjoying all that a powerful engine can give us and we reached our destination quickly. I talked to the owner and saw the Mustang. It was a beautiful muscle car that if we put some good hours of work into it we could ask easily forty grand once finished. The problem was that I didn't have the money he needed. We talked prices and it was obvious that he knew what he had in his hands but he wanted to get rid of it quickly. So he insisted on fifteen grand cash and he wouldn't move from the price. I thanked him but I said I didn't have that amount of money so soon after I finished my car. He wanted to see the work I did and he was more than impressed. He asked me if I was going to do the same with the Mustang. I told him truthfully that I would give the car to my best friend as a gift for all the work he had put in my car so he could sell it and find a Camaro. It was his dream car. But I promised that no matter what Jake would want to do with the car I would restore the engine. He was thoughtful for a while and then made me an offer.

"Take the car, have it fixed and sell it. Then give me my money." He said and I froze. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "No hidden agendas here Bella. I just don't have the will to do it again from scratch. I did it once. That's it. I invested ten grand in it for the new materials and the car- even in this state- worths at least five grand. I don't care about the personal work I've put in it. But I want the money back. So, fix it, sell it and then give me my money. Since Luke brought you here I don't need any more credentials to protect my investment." So, just like that, I had a new project to run. We made arrangements to bring the car to Forks the next day himself. We parted ways with Keith and I was literally skipping.

"How much do you think we can get for the car in the end?" I asked Luke who was beaming by my side.

"Well, If you do the same work you did in this baby..." he caressed my car "... then any price between ninety and a hundred and twenty grand easily." He said confidently, his fingers tracing the Firebird I had sewed in the leather above the glove-box.

I wanted to believe him but the work would be difficult. I thanked him for letting me know about this oportunity and I asked him why didn't he buy the car. He told me that he would have bought it himself if he hadn't seen the work I've done with the Firebird. He wanted the same respect to be paid to the Mustang too. I liked his honesty and I would reward it one day. On the way home, I talked to dad about it and he told me that he knew that we could do a great work with Jake and if I needed anything that he was there to help. He managed to calm me down and when I talked to Jake he was beyond happy. The amount of cash he would get after the car's restoration would buy him his dream car. So we started early in June and we had the car ready for the eleventh of August for the famous Pomona's Swap Meet &amp; Classic car show. We had worked our asses off with Jake to have it ready for the Swap meet. I had to drain my safety net for some new parts and I had to work some extra jobs to make some fast cash for some touches here and there. So, it was as good as a vacation could get when we went to Pomona for the show. It was really amazing. First of all I drove my new car there. Dad and Luke came along. Dad because he wanted to be there at my first selling and Luke for the cars. Dad even let me ride with Jake in my car while he was with Luke to the truck towing the Mustang.

I won't bore you with any more details, but we sold the car at a hundred and twelve grand. And get it, a woman bought it telling me that she had finally found what she was looking for, an old muscle car with all the new technologies and comforts! Ha! That was awesome! Both the Mustang and my Firebird attracted a lot of onlookers. I even had an offer for a hundred and twenty thousand dollars. I refused of course. My baby was priceless. Jake and I answered what it felt like millions of questions. Thanks to Luke's foresight, that surprised me to no end, we even gave some cards with our names and phones on them. From the selling money, I deducted the fifteen grand that I would pay Keith with, the twelve grand that I paid for some materials and the cost for towing the car to Pomona and five grand for Luke for showing me the car. From the rest eighty grand, which was the actual profit, I put aside eight grand- ten percent of the profit- for Sam. We had made a deal so he could let us use his equipment. The rest, I split them in two for me and Jake. When I actually handed him his share, he nearly broke my ribs with the hug that followed. When I gave Luke his money, he refused to take it until I insisted. It was because of him we were here in the first place.

"Always great doing business with you Bells." He stated smiling. He had adopted Jake's nickname for me. These two were like two peas in a pod.

"Well, keep your eyes and ears open for any good opportunities then." I grinned back.

That night, I was nursing a root beer when it hit me. I would be sixteen in four months and I already had the money for the bike I wanted. Hmm... no, I wanted to wait another year to enjoy my car first. At least there was no reason to keep doing every job available in Forks for cash. I could relax my schedule a bit and have more time for myself. I wasn't feeling very well lately. I had headaches and I had trouble sleeping. And when I did, I slept like a log and had trouble waking up in the morning. I put it down to the amount of work I was doing the last year so I wasn't very concerned. A few weeks of good night sleeping and everything would be back to normal again. Yeah right! If only it would be so simple.

We returned back to Seattle a couple of days later. I paid Keith off and drove back to Forks with dad. It was twilight and the sun was creating beautiful colors to the horizon. I was singing softly to Katy Perry's 'The one that got away' when I felt my dad tense. I looked at him.

"What's wrong dad? I am within limits." I said puzzled.

"I know Bella. Stop the car." He said seriously and with a voice that foreboded nothing good. I stopped the car and he was outside instantly. He looked around and I could have sworn that I saw him sniffing the air. He turned to me and I was afraid for the first time in my life. He's eyes had turned blue and his voice had a deep hue that I'd never heard before.

"Bella, listen closely to me. This is very important. You need to go as fast as you can back home. Step on it. That's an order. You don't stop for anything and no one until you get there. You don't go anywhere until I'm back. I will explain later. I don't have time now. Baby, if I don't come home by morning, open the last drawer of my desk. You will have all the answers then. If I come home I will explain personally, if not remember..." his voice broke.

"Dad..." I whined. I wasn't stupid but why the hell was he saying that there was a chance he wouldn't come home?

"Bella, I love you. Always. Now go!" I was looking at him hurt. "NOW!" He shouted at me and I complied. I refused to tell him I loved him. That was not a goodbye. I would see him at home in a while. I floored the car and I was home in less than fifteen minutes. And I waited and waited and waited. The minutes gave into hours and then morning came and dad was not home yet. What the hell happened?! I was so confused. Then the front door opened and dad came in covered in blood and naked. I was shocked to say the least until he uttered my name.

"Bella..." He whispered brokenly and nearly collapsed. I was by his side instantly without asking questions. 

"You need to go to the hospital." I said firmly.

"No hospital. I will be fine until this evening, I promise... just... bed... please." He said and again I complied. I would learn soon enough what happened. For now, all that mattered was dad being ok.

I lay him down and he fell asleep almost instantly. I took a clean sponge and tried to clean him up as best as I could. He had claw marks and bite marks... what the hell did this to him?! The gashes were deep and they worried me. But he had said no hospital so I would have to do my best with what they taught us in school. I dressed them as best as I could and I went to sleep. I've managed a couple of hours before I woke up from bad dreams. Dad's blue eyes instead of the loving brown I had known for all my life, perplexed me. I waited for hours for him to wake up and when he finally did I was so relieved that I cried. I really didn't know what I would do if he hadn't come home and I don't even want to think about it. I went to him to prevent him from standing up.

"Easy dad. You have some pretty nasty gashes there. You don't want to reopen them." I told him pushing him gently back down. He gave me a small smile.

"They are gone already Bells." He said seriously and tore the bandages from his torso for me to see. Indeed, instead of angry, red gashes he had smooth skin and already fainting marks. I am sure I was looking at his chest as if he was an alien... well, now that I think about it for all I knew, maybe he is. He kept the blanket around his waist and told me that he would go take a quick shower and then it was time for us to have a serious talk. I don't think I spoke or responded. I was out of my mind and to tell you the truth I didn't know what to think. So, I tried to close my mind of any thoughts and opened the tv. Some strange killings in Seattle were occurred. They have found two bodies drained of blood and with four puncture wounds as if they were bite marks. Speculation of a new Pagan group which used some kind of ritual killings as a way of initiation was again on the rise. That was nothing new. From time to time they find bodies with bite marks, drained of blood and the same speculations are made every single time. Pfff... they don't know what caused it and they are feeding horror stories... That moment dad came in. He saw the news and his jaw locked. Did he know who caused all these deaths? Well, not important. I want answers about him now.

"So... what's going on dad?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, the question is what am I, Bells. And the answer is... not human. I'm around twenty three centuries old. I considered to be young between our species." He paused. He didn't know how to continue.

"Our species? Two thousand three hundred years old? That is obscure dad!" I panicked.

"Bella, I'm a werewolf. Our lineage goes back to the beginning of times. My family comes from a region in Greece called Macedonia. Your mom comes from there too. Our families knew each other and I've watched your mom growing up. You are awakening too Bella. The last few months I've watched you gaining height and muscle. In the beginning I thought height was normal in your age. A lot of young people go through growth sprouts and I imagined the muscles were from the work in the cars. But I've watched you closer and you don't sleep well- I can hear you tossing and turning at nights. And you massage your temples awfully often- signs of intense headaches. The other day after you sold the car, you were so excited when we were talking that for a moment your eyes turned blue. All these are signs of the awakening Bells." I was sitting there listening to him talking but my brain could not comprehend anything. I was a sixteen year old American girl, with a thirty four year old dad. I loved cars and touring bikes and my favorite subject in school was history. My best friends were Jake from the Quileute reservation and Angela from school. I was pretty sure I was gay but I've never talked to anyone about it. It was my secret. I mean that is an innocent enough secret right? I mean in comparison with what my dad kept from me, I'm sure mine was nothing! Holy Mother of all things! A werewolf! I was becoming a freaking werewolf! I felt the panic rising in me and instantly dad was in front of me.

"Bella, I know it's a lot to get your mind around..."

"You think?" I mocked him and instantly I regretted it. "Sorry dad. It's just so much! The only secret I've ever kept is that I'm gay and you..." I stopped talking and covered my mouth shocked and terrified with his reaction. What happened to my brain- mouth filter! Crap! I know I'm in trouble. I mean I've read some parental reaction to their kids being gay and it wasn't so good.

"Really? I'm telling you we can turn into wolves and you are concerned about my reaction to something I already knew? Bella, I swear...! You are so much like your mom sometimes!" He said frustrated. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I mean you are focusing in the wrong thing here!" He corrected himself. And then it hit me.

"You knew?" I asked wide eyes and all.

"Of course I knew, Bells! You are turning sixteen in a month and you've never shown any interest in boys unless they had a car or a bike. You nearly drool when we see any game and the cheerleaders are doing their dance and your room is full with posters of female actresses and women on cars. I kind of had an indication." He smirked at me and then he added. "Poor Jake." What did Jake have to do with that? Huh... I can't focus right now! One thing at a time.

"So, you are ok with it?" I asked tentatively.

"Baby, I only want for you to be happy. I don't care who you love as long as they respect you, they don't take advantage of you and make you happy." He said sincerely. I was relieved. I was really afraid of his reaction.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot." I said and then I focus on the main topic. I narrowed my eyes at him and he backed off. "You are so not off the hook yet! Really dad? Werewolves? We can turn into giant beasts and you never told me? What were you waiting for? For me to turn in front of all my friends and then tell me?"

"Bells, it's not that simple to turn. Especially for the first time. You need to be eighteen for that. I don't know why all these things are happening to you so early. It's been like that for all I can remember. You are just special like that I guess." He said to lighten the mood. I shoved him playfully.

"So, tell me about us. About our heritage, about my family. Where are all the others? Where is mom? I have so many questions dad!" I said somehow excited but still scared to death. What do we eat in wolf form is one thing that bothered me and I didn't want to know. All the myths that I've read and the movies I've seen about werewolves came to mind and they weren't all good. So, I wanted to leave this topic for as much later as possible.

"I will tell you the basics tonight and not the family history, ok? We turn into a wolf for the first time the night of our eighteen birthday. The size of the wolf depends on the human body that we have. The bigger we are in human form the bigger we are as wolves. But in general, imagine a wolf the size of a horse more or less. We can turn into our animal form only when the moon is out. During the day, we can only enhance our senses." He said and stood up to demonstrate. "Look at me." His eyes turned blue and the hue in his voice compelled me to look at him. This time though I've noticed the rest of his body too. His jaw was slightly longer and his four canine teeth where visible in his slightly open mouth. His ears were pointy and an inch or two bigger than usually. The last change was to his hands. They had long claws on them. I frowned and he took his human form again.

"There are threats and dangers out there Bells. We need to be able to defend ourselves even when we can't change because of the daylight. So, the form you saw is capable enough to protect us until we are able to change when the night comes. We can smell and hear from miles away. We can change like this any time of the day or night and we can change into wolves only at nights and that if we choose to. But we _must_ change during the full moon. That night, we are truly beasts Bells. That night is the only night that we can feel blood lust. The form we take during the full moon is the form of a Lycan. Lycans are the beasts we keep inside us. An untrained Wolf kills humans in Lycan form. The trained ones kills animals to conquer the thirst of blood." He said and sighed when he saw my terrified expression. "I haven't hurt a human like that since I was very young Bella. And that was more than twenty centuries ago ok? So, relax. I'm not a monster and I will not let you hurt any one when you turn into a wolf for the first few years ok?" He said and I was somewhat relieved. "Lycans are very difficult to be restrained but if the Wolf is trained, they can restrain the blood lust when they turn into Lycans." There was a pause and I tried to absorb all the information. A few moments later something new came to me.

"What about your tattoo dad?" I asked as I remembered how badly I wanted one like his when I was younger. I asked him if I could do the same one, when I was older. He had laughed then and he told me that it was a sure thing. I hadn't paid attention to his answer back then but now it made sense.

The tattoo was very beautiful. It was the outline of a wolf's head. As a fond there was a full moon and in the edge of it there was an eclipse. All that was in a bright yellow- orange color. At the lower part of the moon were some kind of shading that was like clouds but it was in the colors of the Aurora Borealis with purple being the one in command. And then into the wolf's head there was some kind of constellation with eight stars in a different part of the head. Two stars in the ear, one on the top of the head, one in the eye, one in the nose, one next to the upper canine tooth, one in the mouth and one at the base of the jaw a little above the place where the body was starting. Somehow the only two stars who were connected with a visual line was the one from the top of the head to the one at the base of the head. I had no idea of the meaning back then but seeing it now it was obvious that it meant something connected to our heritage.

"It symbolizes the connection between the seven families of wolves there are in the world. The families, or clans, are the seven stars. The eighth star on the base, is the connection between us to our Wolf. We called it Psyche, the Greek word for soul. You can call it Anima if you like, the Latin name is more commonly known. It's the beast we have inside us. The eight stars combined give us the Werewolf constellation that only the Wolves can find in the map of the galaxy. Imagine it like this. There is a veil between these eight stars and between the humanity that only unravels once the connection between the Anima and the person has been established. With other words, when the person is turned into a Wolf for the very first time, a tattoo will automatically appear in the left shoulder. The visible line between the Anima and another star of the constellation depends on the family the person belongs to. Every family is different depending on what their responsibility to the world is. Mine is The Keepers and as the word says, we were the keepers of the knowledge of our existence. Our family's purpose was to keep archives with the activities all the the families were doing. To understand that you need to understand the purpose of a Werewolf's existence. We were given the gift of the change in order to keep the vampires in line..." Whoa, whoa! Vampires? Really? Like real vampires with fangs and drinking blood? I must have had this stupid expression in my face cause dad sighed again.

"There are real vampires?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes Bells, there are real vampires. We were to make sure they didn't kill innocent humans just for fan. That is why we were created in the first place. That's what happened yesterday. I smelled vampires nearby and I've tried to make them stop the killings in Seattle but they wouldn't listen to me. So they attacked me and during the fight I killed them. By the supernatural Law, every vampire can kill humans in order to feed but within reason. They had kill three people a couple of days ago and they killed again yesterday. The second killings, the ones you were seeing in the tv earlier, were for their fun. That is forbidden and punishable by Law. When we were fighting, another wolf came and helped me kill them but once they were decapitated, the wolf attacked me. That's why you saw the claw marks. He wasn't a werewolf but a shifter."

"A shifter?" I interrupted. How many supernatural creatures were there? Crap.

"Yes, a shifter. Shifters can shift in any animal they are bound to. The Quileute people can shift into wolves. Of course they are not werewolves. They can shift any moment of the night or day." I was rendered speechless. The Quileutes? Jacob too?

"How can they do it?" I croaked once I found my voice.

"Their legends say that they had a serious problem with the cold ones, their name for vampires. They attacked their tribe and killed many of their people. Their chief asked the Spirits for help and they granted him the privilege of shifting into a wolf whenever he needed along with his children. That is how they originally shifted. Ever since then, the direct descendants of the wolfs can shift too. They pass the gene from generation to generation. If the danger is big and there are not many descendants, the youngest and strongest members of the tribe shift in order for the tribe to be protected. So, I guess since the vampires were in Seattle, so close to the Quileute land, they triggered the gene once again and somebody from the tribe shifted. The last ones that had shifted were the generation before Billy. His dad, Ephraim Black, was the chief and had come in contact with a family of vampires, the Cullen's. But they were different than the vampires they had met before. They didn't feed on humans but on animals. So, they made a treaty. They could stay in Forks but they were not allowed to harm any humans or come into Quileute land. So they stayed for a few years and become members of the community here. But they moved on a few years later. You see, vampires don't age. They stay at the age they were turned until someone kills them. They didn't want to make the humans suspicious. So, by leaving and without any other vampires nearby, the next generation of the Quileutes, like Billy's age, had no reason to shift and the gene- although it has passed down to the next generation- stayed dormant. Now, someone shifted again. I think it's Sam. He is the older of this generation and if I'm not mistaken he is one of the descendants of the first shifters."

"Oh wow. That is so cool and so depressing at the same time." I said intrigued by their legends. We stayed silent for a few minutes. He gave me the time to absorb all the information I guess.

"You have a lot more to tell me don't you?" I asked meekly.

"Yes but It's not like we don't have time to do it later baby."

"Can I go out for a drive please? I know it's pretty late but let's face it, you are the authority around here and I don't think your officers will dare to give me a ticket for driving without supervision or late at night." I said cheekily. He looked at me sternly for a moment and then shook his head resigned.

"Go and be careful please. I'll see you in the morning." He said and kissed the top of my head before he went upstairs to sleep.

I took my keys and went out to my car. I drove the empty road to Port Angeles for a while absentmindedly until I've found an opening large enough to stop. I've noticed my mood changing. I got irritated and I had a killer headache. My eyes started to burn slightly and I had gone to Crescent lake in hopes that the nature would make me feel better. The view was mesmerizing. The moon was up and the whole lake was illuminated by its pale light. It wasn't as strong as when it was full moon but it was enough to make everything looking amazing. I suddenly was angry. Would I be able to ever see and enjoy a full moon or was I condemned to be a Lycan for the rest of my life in every full moon? That was bad. From afar, I've heard an engine coming closer to me and when I looked at the street I've noticed the lights of the car. It was racing as fast as I did coming here- which was a lot- if not faster. The burning in my eyes and my headache intensified. In addition my shoulder started to burn too. Something wasn't quiet alright. The car slowed down when it reached me and the driver changed their lights to position lamps before they came out of it. I've noticed that it was a young woman but I could not see her characteristics fully. But what caught my attention instantly was her eyes. A beautiful golden color that illuminated as if from the inside. I was hooked right there. My eyes burned like crazy and I wanted to scratch my shoulder until the skin was no longer there, that's how much it burned but I could not turn my head away from the figure.

"Hi there. Do you have any car trouble that you need help with?" She asked politely with a voice that was sweeter that wind chimes. I wanted to hear it for the rest of my life, yet when she spoke my ears started to feel funny. Noises that I couldn't hear before was inundated my hearing. And then she started coming to me and I caught her scent. Vanilla and white chocolate made my brain empty of anything I knew and replaced it. It was heavenly. My canines started to hurt that moment and I suddenly had a clearance for a second to have a coherent thought. My Wolf was coming out. The burn to my shoulder was my tattoo and my Anima was making the connection to my family, the Keepers. Then another thought hit me.

"Run..." I've managed to say. "Not... safe... run..." I croaked. She didn't seem to have heard me because she came to me faster and tried to catch me as I was losing my balance and my knees hit the ground. She was right in front of me and touched my face.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" She asked again but it was too late. I don't know what happened with her touch but the moment she touched me everything intensified. My skin burned under her touch and I felt the tears from my eyes wetting my cheeks but not cooling them at all. I wanted to scream, so I did. But the scream was not what I expected. It was sounding a lot like a wolf howling to the moon. For a moment our eyes met but before any of us could do anything I heard voices around me and a lot of hissing and snarling. Voices I didn't know and one I knew all too well, my dad was here. Mother of all things... now it would be easier.

"Dad..." I whispered. Instantly the voices stopped and two arms wrapped around me.

"I'm here Bella. I'm right here baby."

"Dad... hurts..." I tried but another howling came out that moment. My head was hurting so much that I wanted to smash it with something... do anything to make the pain go away.

"What's wrong with her?" The angelic voice asked panicked. No! Why was she afraid? I would never hurt her!

"Alice, it's not our problem!" Another voice said hissing. "Let's go!" I could hear some steps and some noises I couldn't recognize and then a loud crack was heard. Like when a rock hits another rock. And then I snapped. Everything stopped hurting at once and I found my self with my hand around a boy's neck. And I was hissing at him. I have no idea what had just happened. One moment I was hurting in the arms of my dad and the next moment I was ready to kill a boy. But I could not let him go for a reason who was beyond myself. I heard loud hissing and snarling from the other people around me but dad's voice cut them all.

"Don't you dare move if you want him to live! Alice, you are the only one she will listen right now. Try to convince her that you are ok and that he didn't mean to hurt you." I could hear him talk but I really couldn't understand what he meant. Who was she and why would I listen to her? Then I felt her hand to my lower back and her sweet voice next to my ear.

"Bella, let him go please. I'm ok, I'm right here. See? He didn't hurt me. All is good. He is my brother." She said and I instantly calmed down. I let the boy free and he fell to the ground but he was quickly up to his feet again. I turned my head to look at her and my gaze locked with hers. Everything felt aligned to my universe. I felt my eyes being mine again and my hands lost their strength. I stopped hearing things I shouldn't and my canines were back in my mouth. I felt like me again and then I realized I was staring at her. I flushed and took a step back.

"I'm so sorry! I really have no idea what happened!" I said and my eyes never left hers.

"No harm, no foul." She said smiling sweetly. Dad came over to us and cleared his throat.

"Bells, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Now I am, yes." I replied hugging him.

"Good." He said and smiled a little. He turned to the others. There was six of them across of us and Alice who was next to me.

"I apologize for all this." Dad started. "You must have a lot of questions. Perhaps a more... private setting would be more appropriate for a conversation like this?" He asked and looked straight to a blonde male- he had the same golden eyes as Alice- who seemed to be the spokesperson of the group.

"Of course. Would you be interested to come to our house? It's not far from here. It's outside of Forks." He said in a very soothing voice that it would be impossible to hide malice behind it. I liked him already.

"Forks? Golden eyes... do you happen to be the Cullen's?" Dad asked seriously. They have been taken aback by his question. Cullen's? Where have I heard this name before? Oh! Of course! The vampire family that hunted animals instead of humans.

"Yes. May I ask who are you?" Mr. Cullen asked still politely. Other than surprise he was relaxed. No sign of fear or distrust.

"My name is Charles Swan. Chief of Police of Forks. It's nice to put faces to the names. Welcome back doctor Cullen." He said and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you Chief Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. But please call me Charlie. This is my daughter Bella. I apologize again for the incident." To that he looked at me and I looked down for a moment shifting my weight from one foot to the other embarrassed. I looked up to the boy who I nearly took his head off and mouthed a weak and pathetic 'sorry' to him. He just nodded and looked suspiciously to my dad. What was his problem? I apologized, didn't I?

"Ah... the young ones are hard to be controlled. Please call me Carlisle." Mr. Cullen said evasive. I was pretty sure he knew what dad and me were. "This is my wife, Esme..." he continued with the introduction of his family "...and our children, Edward..." he looked at the copper headed boy that I almost killed. "...Rosalie and Emmett..." Rosalie was blonde and the second most beautiful girl I've met in my young life- with first being of course Alice- and she was holding hands with a bear of a young man who had a grin on his face and a friendly posture. They nodded at me. Rosalie with a scoff on her face while Emmett would literally beam if he could. "...and last but not least, Alice and Jasper." Carlisle finished and I looked at the other blonde vampire. He was tall and had shoulder length hair. He was very serious and just nodded at me. And then I looked at Alice. With short hair pointing in every direction, golden, cat- like eyes that could reach my soul and red, perfectly shaped lips was a sight I could watch for eternity.

"And that is the reason they can't be separate until the moon goes down Edward." I've heard dad saying and snapped out of my trance- like state. I've missed something.

"What?" I asked dad confused.

"Don't worry Bells. You will drive with Alice and I will drive your car." He said and I nearly choked on my saliva. Say what now?

"I will drive with Alice in my car and you can drive hers." I said more serious than ever. No one would drive my car unless it's me...

"Can I drive?" Alice asked enthusiastically. Ok, nobody unless it's me and apparently Alice because I have no clue how to say 'no' to her!

"Huh... sure." I said not sure at all and gave her my keys. How the heck did that happen? My dad laughed out loud. I looked at him narrowing my eyes. He sobered up immediately.

"Chief Swan, the keys are on the ignition. Come on Bella, I haven't driven a Firebird in a long time! Hasn't technology reached this part of Washington that you need to drive this heap?" She asked while she pulled me toward my car. I froze in my place and I heard dad laughing again but I paid no attention to him.

"Say what now? For your information, I paid more than thirty thousand dollars for the materials and it took me more that a year to restore it! In the market like it is now, you would have to pay six figures to have it! It may not be as flashy as your little canary over there but I can promise you it can keep up with the best of them just fine!" I said feeling insulted. I saw with my peripheral vision Edward living with his Volvo followed by Carlisle and Esme's Mercedes. Then my dad followed beeping Alice's Porsche- sure as heck laughing at me- and Jasper with his Yamaha FZ6R. Alice opened the door to the driver's seat and whistled.

"Rose! You need to see this!" She shouted to her sister excited. Rosalie was next to her in a blink of an eye and was looking at my car in a thoughtful expression. She turned to me, eyes full of doubt.

"You did it yourself?" She asked doubtfully.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at her unfazed.

"What if I did?" I asked cheekily. She looked at me, then back to the car and then back to me.

"Impressive..." She stated and I had the impression that she wasn't used to make compliments. "...you know, for a dog!" She continued after a pause of a millisecond. I heard Alice laugh at that and I scowled at her.

"Just for that, I revoke your right to drive my car tonight." I said happily and grabbed the keys from her hand. I got inside and fastened my seat-belt quickly.

"Bella!" She whined and Rosalie snorted. Then I heard a slap and some giggles from the blonde. Somehow I haven't picture her to be the giggling type but what do I know. Alice went around to the passenger's door and came in. I fired the engine and gunned it.

"Ready?" I asked smirking.

"Always." She replied and gave me such a sultry smile that I swooned. Let's see what the rest of the night has in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Irishfighter**, thanks for commenting. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too.

Thanks for reading guys. This is for those who followed and favored it. Enjoy.

**A/N**: Little history altering and we are good to go...

**Chapter 2**

I knew her all of ten minutes or so and I could tell she was going to be a big part of my future. I didn't know what it was about her but heck, I liked it. We had an instant connection. The ride to her house was fast and it gave us no time to talk although I wanted to. But I've noticed she liked it when I was speeding out of the limits. Hmm... we will have to explore more this common ground we share one day. I also noticed that she was a curious little thing and I could see that she wanted to ask me things but she was holding herself back. We would have time for questions later. Now I had other things to consider. Like why the heck did I change so fast and so young?

I parked the car in front of a mansion. It was a three story building with glass covering nearly the whole front. It was modern design and not some old manor. The grass around the huge yard was perfectly cut with trees, bushes and flowers decorating it beautifully. The sound of water had me perplexed but Alice smiled at me and explained that the river was at the back side of the house. I whistled impressed. She laughed. Win for me...

We entered the house and she led me straight to the living room, a space so beautifully decorated that I really didn't want to leave. I looked around and I could see that they were all there and were looking at me as if I would pull a trick out of my hat. I looked at dad for help. He sighed. What now? What did I do?

"Bells, do you remember when I told you that the Wolves turn at the night of their eighteen birthday but you must have been special since you are too young to turn?" He asked and I nodded. "I need to see your tattoo and I will tell you just how special ok?" I nodded again. Somehow, I had a very bad feeling about what was going to come out his mouth next. I removed my shirt and I was left with my white tank top. He moved behind me and took aside the strip so he could see my whole shoulder clearly.

"Hmm... what I was afraid of." He sighed again. I turned around to see his face hidden by his palms. I've never seen him that concerned before in my life. I reached out to him and grabbed his forearm.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked afraid of the answer. He looked at me with watery eyes and tried to smile. He failed.

"I'm sorry Bells. I'm sorry to say that you have a very difficult road in your future baby. Your tattoo is one of a kind. It only appeared once in our history. I was very young when it happened and I was present the moment it appeared..." He paused before looking at me ominously. "...on your grandfather's shoulder." I gasped!

"My grandfather had the same tattoo? Really?" I couldn't see what was wrong with that. "So, your dad..." I started only to be interrupted.

"Not my dad. Your mom's dad. Sit down Bella. It's time for you to know your heritage, where you are coming from and who you are." He said and I did as he was told. I knew that my brain would be fried any minute now. To my surprise- and pleasure- Alice sat next to me.

"Ok, I don't know were to start so I will start with my family. As I explained before there are different families of Wolfs. I am a Keeper because both my parents were Keepers and their parents before them and so on since the beginning of time. Now, your mom's family is not so easy to explain. Your great grandmother was a combination of two families, the Traditionalists and the Pures. The first ones were our teachers if you like. Every wolf of every family was spending time with them in order to learn of our past, our origins and our traditions and ethics. They were great teachers and philosophers. Now the Pures is an interested family. They made sure that everything was being made as they should be. That our seven families were working together as a well oiled machine. They were the ones that made sure that the Laws we had were working and if not they were responsible to find a new Law which would work. Now your great grandfather was coming from another two families. The Rulers and the Enforcers. It's pretty self- explanatory. The Rulers were the ones who ruled and the Enforcers were the police of our kind. They were the one's responsible to catch any outlaws."

"Why do I have a feeling that you don't tell me something?" I asked suspiciously.

"I haven't told you their names Bella." He said quietly.

"What are their names then? And why are the names important in the first place?" I asked confused. They were just names for crying out loud.

"Your great grandmother was Polyxena Myrtale Olympias Stratonice, known simply as Olympias. Perhaps you recognize the name, or maybe not. How about your great grandfather? Philip the second of Macedon. Ring any bells?" The seven vampires around us took a sharp intake of breath. I had just gone numb.

"What?" I've managed to croak out.

"Yes Bella, their son was your grandfather. Alexander the third of Macedon or more commonly known as Alexander the Great." He said and the bomb was out. I'm sitting there not blinking, not breathing, not being able to think... I'm numb until I feel some slaps to my face. Ouch... that hurt!

"Bella! Come on, breath damn it!" My dad is slapping me again and I raise my hand to prevent the next one as I take one big breath. My lungs are burning.

"Stop!" I nearly yell and I can feel my mind snapping. The Wolf is ready to come out but this time full force. I jump out of my seat and run out to the open air. I can feel the change. Everything hurts. Every little bone in my body is hurting yet I can't stop it. I don't know how much time passed with me writhing in pain but for a moment intensifies before it stopped completely. And I'm standing there at the back yard of the Cullen house looking everything from a high. A high? Holy Mother of everything, I'm a Wolf! I'm a freaking Werewolf! And not only that but I'm the granddaughter of the greatest, unparalleled military commander in the known history! Crap! That moment a feral growl leaves my mouth and the next moment I howl. I howl so loudly that I can see the vampires on the porch grimacing and trying to cover their ears. I don't care. I want to go back in time and all this to never happen. I want to be me again and my dad be just my dad. I don't want to be a Werewolf or to be vampires around! I just want to be Bella again and start fixing cars, go to school, lounging around with friends... normal teenage stuff. Instead, I have a heritage and a name to uphold and who can do better that freaking Great Alexander?! I huff and puff and groan and the next thing I know a beautiful gray Wolf is standing in front of me. I look up and see the blue eyes of my dad's Wolf form.

"_I'm right here Bells. I'm not gonna leave you alone. I was there when Alexander had his tattoo and I was there all the way till the very end, ok? We will figure it out together_." He said in my mind and I was confused.

"_We can communicate telepathic__al__ly when in this form. In a __family__ of Wol__ves__ the communication between the members during a battle is important, so we communicate like this. We can't read each other__s__ minds to know what they think unless they are open. Kind of like a transmitter and a receiver. If the receiver is closed the transmitter can't send a signal. So the mind works like that. If I close it you can't read me, if I open it you can. But that rule applies to the simple members of the family. The Alpha Wolf, the leader, can read the family members any time he or she wants to. But between two Alphas it's like between two members. They can read each other if they both want to say something. You are still young and you don't know what to do and I can read you. But in time no wolf, Alpha or otherwise will be able to read you. You are an Ultimate Alpha Wolf. That means you can read any Wolf, even the Alphas, whenever you like it_."

"_Hmm... interesting_." Another voice said into my brain and I jumped. Alice? I could hear Alice too?

"_What_?! _She can hear my thoughts_?" She shrieked in panic and I heard a laugh from Edward.

"Quit laughing Bed Head!" I commanded and he stopped abruptly. I've heard all the vampires around gasping.

"What?" I asked perplexed? What now?

"We can hear you talking Bella!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"_Yes, you didn't let me finish_." My dad started in my head. "_I can't talk in my Wolf form. No one can for that matter, __Alphas or otherwise__. But Alexander could and apparently __now __you can too_." He said and sent me a wolfish smirk. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"So why can I hear Alice's thoughts and not the rest of them?" I asked out loud. Another gasp from the vampires had me looking at them.

"Yes, I want to know too. One mind reader in the family is enough!" Alice said whining.

"You can hear Alice's thoughts? Awesome! Are they dirty? Eddie over here never tells me!" Emmett shouted grinning. I growled at him at the same time Rosalie slapped him. But my Wolf had a mind of it's own and made some threatening steps towards the huge vampire. I had dad distracting me or I would have attack him! What's wrong with me?!

"_Nothing is wrong Bella. I'm sure there is an explanation here. Just be patient_!" Alice's voice said in my head and I complied right away with my Wolf being calmer instantly. I huffed in my head.

"_The connection you have with Alice is called Imprinting. Um... she is your mate Bella_." My dad said uncomfortably. I looked at him as if he had grown two heads. My what?

"_Humans call it soul mate, vampires call it mate and the Werewolves call it imprint_." He said again and I looked at Alice as he continues. "_Nothing is more important that the imprintee in a Wolf's life Bell__a__. Like in a vampire's life nothing is more important than their mate. The insti__n__ct to protect and keep your imprintee happy is in your genes baby. And that is the reason you've changed so early. Your Wolf gene activated because deep inside the Wolf knew that her imprintee is going to be around soon. __An imprint last__s__ for as long as the imprintee lives. It's a bond that is unbreakable for any Wolf_."

There is no way I can deal with this right now on top of me being a Wolf! No way! I want to go back to my human form. How the heck am I going to become human again? I start pacing up and down and murmuring things that I don't even understand before I feel a hand on my sides that stops me from moving. I turn and see the smiling face of Alice. Her eyes are gold and they have me transfixed in my spot.

"It will be ok Bella. You will see. I know that everything is new to you but you will see that soon it will be as if you were a Wolf your whole life. Just be patient and keep an open mind." She said soothingly and starting caressing my fur. Fur? Hmm...

"Alice, what do I look like as a Wolf?" I asked curiously.

"You have a majestic white fur and your eyes have the color of the ice." She looks up to me and I can see the satisfaction in her face. "You are very beautiful wolf Bella. Not that it could be any different. You are beautiful as human too." She says smirking. I can feel my tail doing crazy movements and the wolf is so pleased that I feel like glowing! Now I know how a dog feels when the owner rewards them for something they did right. Crap! I'm becoming a domestic dog! I hear a giggle besides me and I'm sure that if I was in human form my face would turn bright red.

"Do you want some milk pup?" She teased and I wanted to shove her in the nearby bush but of course my wolf wouldn't let me. So I did the only think I could think of. I licked her face and I was rewarded with a shriek.

"Bella!" She whined and I run to my dad laughing. I turned serious again.

"_Can we stop for tonight dad? I know you have a million other things you need to tell me and I will listen but isn't it enough for one day all these? I want to turn back to my human form, I'm hungry and I want to sleep_." I complained to him nuzzling his neck. He chuckled at that. "_What_?" I asked curiously.

"_It's just that... for a moment you sounded like a child! I'm not used to hear__ing__ you whine and act your actual age. You were always serious and... What I'm trying to say is that it's __nice__ to see you act__ing__ like your real age baby. Unfortunately, you will find out in the future that you won't have many opportunities to do so. Anyway, let's get you back to your human form and into some clothes. __Dawn is coming soon and I'm sure you don't want to be butt naked in front of our new family members_!" He said playfully and licked me. He licked me! I must have my wolfish stupid look on my... uhm... snout... face... whatever... because Alice almost peed her pants laughing.

"Dad!" I said growling. Then I looked at my imprintee. "Just for that you don't get to drive the Firebird today." I said and she stopped abruptly.

"You can't do that a second time!" She complained. Ha! Watch me. She pouted and I swear it was the cutest thing I've ever seen! Aww! "Fine, you can take her for a spin." I conceded.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily and grinned at me.

"Huh! This is so unfair! This wolfy thing will get me in trouble." I mumbled and I heard all the others chuckle. Hmff! I need to remember they are supernatural creatures and they have exceptional hearing. I nudged my dad with my snout. "Can we go now?" I said and he agreed.

"Why don't you stay Bella?" Esme asked me warmly. "You too Charlie. It will give us the opportunity to get to know each other better.

"Bella is hungry Esme." I hear Alice say and I'm horrified that she heard my earlier spoiled rant. She chuckles. "It's ok honey, Esme is an exceptional cook. She has been helping many charity handouts with food. Trust me." She said and pet me under the chin. To my horror, I started moving my tail like crazy and I started making a noise like a coo or a gurgle in a wolfish kind of way. I froze when everyone around me started laughing. Even dad! I lowered my head to the ground and hid my eyes with my paws. I'm a joke! The laugh intensified. Ok people, I got it. It's laugh at Bella day today.

"Nice, all we need is to train the puppy to go potty and bring us our shoes." The snide remark came from Rosalie and all the good mood was lost instantly. A hiss came from Alice but a vicious snarl came out of me and I was ready to pounce when an angry voice stopped me on my... paws.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Esme's voice cut through the air. "No Emmett time for a week!"

"What?!" Two not so happy campers exclaimed while all the others laughed.

"You heard me. Until you learn to be less crass." Esme clarified.

"But..." The blonde started to complain.

"Do you want me to make it two weeks?" Esme threatened narrowing her eyes. Emmett covered Rosalie's mouth with his hand.

"No, no. One week!" He gritted his teeth and glared at the blonde.

"Good. Now, Charlie, Bella, you are welcome to stay and I will cook for you guys. Alice will bring you some clothes. The rest of you, get inside. Let's give them some privacy." She said and they all followed her in the house. A few seconds later Alice came out with some clothes that left on the porch swing. I followed her with my eyes until she went inside and then focused on my dad.

"Ok Bells. You need to focus on your human form and let it consume you. Imagine yourself and let it happen."

"Will it hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Yes." He replied truthfully.

"Great." I mocked and closed my eyes. I pictured myself and I felt the pain in my bones starting to consume me. A few moments of grunting and panting later, I was standing on my own two feet. I looked at dad and had his back on me. A gentleman. I run to the porch and got dressed. I turned to dad then.

"I'm gonna go inside and let you change." I said quickly I stepped into the house. Suddenly I felt shy. What was I doing in a house full of strangers? That moment Jasper appeared in front of me with a smile in his face.

"Please come in Bella. Esme is preparing breakfast and Alice is driving me crazy with anticipation." He said and led me to the living room where all but Rosalie was lounging around probably waiting for me and dad. Alice was standing alone in front of the window and it was the first time that I really took her in. She was mesmerizing. _I wanted to go to her, to let my fingers feel her soft hair and nuzzle her neck taking in her incredible scent_. A clearing of a throat brought me up to reality and I looked at her again. She had her eyes narrowed at me and they had become a hue darker than golden. In my mind I saw the earlier picture I fantasized about only it was clearer and more detailed. _We were in a bed, I don't know where, and she had me in an embrace as one of my hands was in her hair, my head was in her neck and I was sleeping_. The picture left my mind as quickly as it came and I was left confused. I shook my head as if to clear it.

"What just happened?" I asked insecurely.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "Describe it to me."

"I thought of something and the next moment I saw a picture of it in my mind..." I trailed off. _There is no way I'm gonna tell her what I saw_.

"_Did you think of us hugging_?" I've heard her loud and clear in my mind but she didn't open her mouth. Crap! Telepathy? Even in human form? Double crap!

"We can communicate telepathically even when I'm in human form?" I asked out loud and I was ready to hit something. That sucks! "I need to figure out how to close my mind cause I'm gonna go crazy. And anyway, what was the same picture of us I saw? I didn't thing of it myself." I asked again as my dad entered the room behind me.

"That was a vision of the future. Some vampires have an ability other than the regular ones that all vampires have. We call them gifts. For example, Jasper feels emotions and Edward read minds. Well, my gift is precognition." She explained patiently to me. I nodded impressed with her gift but then my eyes doubled in size when something occurred to me. I turned to Edward.

"You can read minds?" Really? Are my troubles not enough already that I need someone to read my thoughts too? I mean someone other than Alice?

"Well, it's not on purpose and I can't read you always like everyone else. For example I couldn't read you when you came in but I could when we were all outside." He said and smirked. Nice! Just nice! "_Bed head_." I thought on purpose and threw him a sidelong glance.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and Alice laughed while I grinned at him.

"Get out of my mind if you don't like my thoughts Eddie." I said and sit on the empty couch.

We talked for a while. They had come here the days we were in Pomona and they would start school at Forks High next month. Junior year. Maybe we would have some classes together. I've learned that Jasper loved history and we started talking about it. One thing led to another and he told me how he was changed while he was major in the Confederate army and later on how he was responsible for training newborns in the vampires' southern wars. It was a sad story yet all I could feel for him was not compassion but be proud. He frowned.

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to pry" I asked him afraid that I had asked too many questions.

"Oh no, you didn't. It's just that... not once while I was sharing my story I felt compassion from you. All I can read is pride for some reason." He asked confused.

"Well, I am proud of you. I mean you went through a lot yet here you are fighting every day against your own nature in an attempt to be more human than some humans themselves. And from what I can see you are doing well despite the obstacles. If that is not an accomplishment, I don't know what is." I said steadily and everyone around me froze. _What did I do? What did I do_? I panicked and Alice came to my rescue though our mind link.

"_It's just, what you said to him... Bella, you made his year I think! You are the first person to tell him- __other than family- __that what he did so far, what he is doing every day, is something to be proud of. You don't just feel compassion. It's amazing. You will understand as time goes by and you get to know him better. But for now just know that you made a friend for life with him_." She said and I could see how happy she was about this. I relaxed.

"_Oh... well no problem_." I told her and smiled. I was saved from an awkward silence by a happy Esme. She nearly skipped in the living room.

"The food is ready. I have set the table." She said looking at dad and me.

"Ah, great. I'm starving. I think I haven't eaten in more than a day with everything that's happened." I smiled back and followed her in the dining table as fast as I could. I heard a giggle behind me and without turning I imagined myself sticking out my tongue to her. As she read the mental picture in my mind, I heard her full laugh.

"Very mature." She commented softly.

"I'm a teenager..." I left my sentence open and that moment I stopped thinking anything other than food.

In front of me, Esme had a table full of food. Literally full. With anything you can imagine for breakfast. Fruits, yoghurt, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, cheese, bagels, croissants, toast, honey, jam, french toast... everything was there! I think I'm drooling. I wasted no time and sat down. I inhaled the food. Honestly, I ate and ate and ate and I couldn't stop. When I finally stopped, after I cleared nearly everything, my dad laughed. I felt content.

"Don't laugh dad. I seriously thought that I would pass out from starvation! Is something wrong with me?" I asked concerned. That moment Alice appeared to the door.

"Is something wrong Chief?" Alice asked frowning. Dad chuckled.

"No, there is nothing wrong. And please call me Charlie. It's just that your body needs more energy because you are not just human anymore. You need to eat as much as three people now. It's just the Wolf Bells." He said smiling affectionately at me.

"Oh! Oh well... no problem then!" Alice said cheerfully before she disappeared again. I shook my head, drank the last sip of juice- did I seriously drank a whole jug?- and then I yawned.

"Tired?" Dad asked nursing a cup of coffee.

"You have no idea!" I replied drowsily.

"Let's clean the table and we can go then." He said and I started to put my fork in my plate when Esme came in the kitchen.

"Please, leave the table as it is. I will clean it." She said and when she saw we were going to protest she spoke again. "I insist. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you had. Bella is tired and she needs to sleep. She had quiet the night. So, don't worry about the table. You are both welcome to use some of the guestrooms here but I imagine you need your space?" She asked us both and I nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen..." She interrupted me again.

"Please dear, just Esme." I nodded again.

"Thank you for breakfast Esme. It was delicious as Alice promised." I said sincerely.

"Yes it was amazing Esme. I can't thank you enough." Dad said and took the brunette's hand for a handshake.

"You are both welcome. It was actually my pleasure. I keep the fridge stocked for appearances and it's pity that I can't cook for my family. I hope now things will change." She said and hugged me. It was a motherly hug and it felt nice. We said our goodbyes to the others and Alice walked us outside. It was a bit awkward because I didn't know what to say to her but she took care of that when she nearly broke my ribs from the hug she gave me. I smiled in her neck and inhaled deeply before I took a step back. She gave me a small paper with her number on it.

"Will you call when you wake up?" She asked and I nodded.

"I will. I still feel funny for leaving. My Wolf doesn't like it and I feel the pull, you know?"

"I feel it too. So, call me when you wake up and we can do something together this afternoon. Maybe you could show me around?" She asked, hope lacing her tone.

"Of course. See you later then." I climbed into the driver seat and off we went. I can't wait to see her again. I can feel the bond and all I want to do is go back and get lost in her arms but I know that I can't do that. I barely know the girl. Well, at least we can spend some time together this week before school starts. That would give us a chance to get to know each other. Time... all I wanted was time with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Jacob's tattoo was in the movies and the description of it is taken from the 'Twilight saga wiki". I have nothing to do with it that's why I have the * symbol.

Also, I forgot to say to the previous chapter that from now on the _italic_ letters will be for telepathy, or pack mind and the mind link in general.

Thank you all for reading and commenting. You keep me wanting to write more. The next chapter will be complicated (at least it is in my mind) and I will need some time. Unless I put my insomnia in good use and write it then... we will see. So, let me know what you think of this one. Take care of yourselves and the people you love.

**Chapter 3**

I slept like a baby. No tossing or turning for the first time in months. When I woke up and glanced at the alarm clock in my bedside table it was nearly two in the afternoon. Good eight hours of solid sleep. I couldn't have asked for more. I went to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead of me. When I emerged, my hair was wet from the shower and I smelled of my favorite vanilla lotion. I reminded me of Alice now. I smiled and got dressed. My favorite army cargo pants, a black tank top with a black shirt on top and then I was downstairs preparing something to eat. I was starving. I made a sandwich and then another one. I drunk a carton of juice and two cups of coffee. I needed more. I opened a cupboard and found some oreo cookies that were accompanied with some milk all the way to my stomach. I finally felt good to go. Not full but good. I put my Vomero on, I grabbed the keys to my car and some Rolo caramels and I was out of the house. I was ready to put one in my mouth when I heard a giggle in my head.

"_Didn't you have enough_?" Alice asked me playfully.

"_Not even close. But it will do for now. Remind me to go grocery shopping later. How was your morning_?" I asked curious about what she did while I wasn't there.

"_Quiet. I just was waiting for you to wake up. I draw a little but that's it. __Are you coming right away_?"

"_Nope. I have to see a friend first. But after that, I'm all yours_." I said mischievously, playing with the boundaries of flirting. I didn't know her very well, and although my Wolf had made the connection I was human and skeptical at being in love at first sight... Yet I wanted to explore where we headed.

"_I would love that. Harry then_." Her voice was so sultry that I almost swoon! I shook my head in an attempt to clear it but it was little to no help. So, I drove in a daze to Sam's garage. As I was suspected it was closed and he justified it with a "For family reasons" sign. I bet it's family...

I drove down to La Push. I haven't gone there for sometime now and it was nice to have my own transportation. I found it easy to drive fast, keep my attention to the road and admire the nature around at the same time. But as I was approaching the reservation, a smell of wet dog hit my nose so hard that made my Wolf want to tear my body apart and come out to claim what was rightfully hers. I felt my canines enlarging and my eyes turning blue since my vision got a hundred percent better than a second before. I needed to get a grip of my Alpha Wolf or we would have serious problems. I knew that all this stench wasn't coming for only one wolf. That meant that a lot of people had shifted. I wandered if Jake was one of them. He must have been. He was my age and there were seven vampires in less than a few miles away. I was torn. I didn't know if I should go back or stay and look for my friends. My Wolf sure didn't want to go. She was rooting for a fight. I decided to go along. If I saw any signs of trouble I would leave. I was confident that I could do it. Later I would find out how heedless and reckless I was, two things that I had inherited from my grandpa as dad would point out soon.

I went to Jake's house first to find only Billy. He wasn't in a good mood though and I found it a little odd. I had the impression that I wasn't welcome there anymore. My Wolf didn't like it very much to be disrespected that way and at one point I thought she was out and would attack the poor man in the wheelchair. After that I quickly made some excuse and left. I searched the places we would frequent when we were at the Reservation but no Jake. I decided to leave when I heard some happy screams and laughs coming from the rocks a good distance out of the reservation. I'm sure I had found them. They were cliff diving but not from our usual spot. They were at least twenty feet above. One of them jumped. Pff... showoffs! I approached them cautiously. I didn't see Jake among them so he must have been the one who jumped. The stench now was full force and I was concerned. Yet, I greeted them as warmly as I could.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" I said and I received some groans and moans as an answer. "That good huh?" I giggled and Sam glared. I saw him sniffing the air as if searching for something. Time for me to leave because the Wolf in me wanted to attack him. "Anyway, I won't bother you. I just came by to give you this Sam." I pulled a roll of dollar bills out of my pocket and threw it at him smiling tightly. "Your share of the profit. Eight grand." He just nodded and I looked at the others around him. Paul was scowling as was Jared and Embry and Quil were just serious in contrast to their usual bubbly selves. Seth smiled at me his usual boyish smile and Leah was looking at me as if she didn't trust me anymore. I grew up with these guys and now everything had changed. They didn't know I knew what they were and they certainly didn't know what I was. Would things ever go back to normal? I waved at them all and turned to leave when I saw Jake approaching. I stiffened instantly and in a second I felt the Wolf taking control over my body. My eyes burned and I felt my canine teeth growing. I started running without saying anything to him but my scent must have been caught by the others because I've heard growls and Sam shouting.

"It's her! It's the wolf that attacked the vampires! Jake, don't let her get away!" And I heard the bones changing and I knew they had shifted. Jake was looking at me frowning. I had changed too. Longer ears, canines, chin and claws. My humane wolf form. I growled at them and I felt the power run through my veins. Ancient and unstoppable. I could hear their thoughts. They wanted to attack me. Jake shifted then and in front of me was a russet wolf. He made no move to attack me though.

"_Attack_!" I heard a voice, Sam's, as he was the Alpha. They instantly moved as one against me.

"Stay!" I commanded and the voice was not mine. It was several octaves lower and everyone around me froze. "I'll let it slide for this one time because of ignorance." I continued as if I had an idea of what I was talking. I had none. My wolf had completely took over. I could feel her, powerful and truly majestic. I looked around at the wolves. They were stunned. I could sense them. They wanted to move but my Ultimate Alpha status wouldn't let them. The power to control any wolf was extended to the shifters too, apparently. I turned to Sam and looked at him. His fur black, the only one around with that color. "You are not an Alpha. You come from an Alpha bloodline but there is one wolf that is a direct descendant of the oldest Alpha." I turned to Jacob's russet form. He was as big as Sam. "A pack will never work right without the rightful Alpha in charge." I said gravely and touched his head. A surge of energy left my hand and passed to Jake. I saw him leaning back his head and howling. A strong howl, an Alpha howl. Satisfied I let my hand fall at my side. "I'm not an enemy and neither are the Cullen's. Anyone who harms them they will deal with me." I said darkly. I released the hold I had on them and went to leave when one wolf, the larger of the two grays, attacked me. I half turned my body and raised my hand to his throat in a powerful grip. I slammed him with great force to the ground and I leaned over him. My grip never leaving his throat.

"Do you have a death wish pup or are you plain stupid?" I asked locking my gaze to his cold one. I put more force to my grip and he whined. "No, for your Alpha's shake, you won't die today. Do the same mistake twice though and I will kill you." I said and I think he got the ancient promise in my voice. I had caught Jake's thoughts begging me not to kill him. It was Paul. Although I didn't like him, I didn't want to kill him either. Apparently my Wolf complied to my wishes. I moved my arm still holding onto his throat and threw him from the cliffs to the water forty feet below. He howled in the air. I turned to the wolves. "Anyone else?" I asked and looked with raised eyebrow at Sam who had took a step closer to me. A growl from Jake stopped him from moving forward. I smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes. I looked at my best friend and nodded before I left.

I arrived at my car in a blink of an eye. Even in humane wolf form my speed was amazing. I leaned on it for a few seconds. What had just happened? Where did all this came from. How did I know to use the Alpha tone? Would I have killed Paul? So many questions and so little time. I was myself again so I entered my car and left the reservation. I went straight to Alice's house. I saw her standing at the porch with her arms crossed. Oh... I was in trouble judging by her expression. I parked at the driveway and I went to her sheepishly. I smiled at her but she wouldn't budge. The frown deepened to her beautiful features. I didn't try to talk. She just went inside. I sighed. Nice work Bella. I entered the house and I went straight to the living room were all of them were waiting for me along with an angry Charlie. Double crap!

"Really?" He started without beating around the bush. "You went there alone after explaining to you the situation?" He demanded and I could see that he put an effort to not yell at me.

"I only wanted to give Sam his money." I replied weakly.

"Bella, you can't make reckless decisions now! They are not the boys you grew up with any more. They are shifters that they won't hesitate to attack because you are trespassing their land!"

"They can't attack me dad. They tried but my Wolf didn't let them move. I only had to say 'Stay' and they stopped moving." I told them what happened. "And it was as if she knew what to say. I mean how did she know that it was Jake the true Alpha and not Sam?" I saw him contemplate his answer.

"Bella, your Spirit is old, much older than I am. She has seen things that I can only imagine. Of course she knows things. When I come home tonight I will teach you how to meditate and reach your Wolf Spirit. This is the first step on how you will learn to control your Lycan at a full moon." I nodded. It would be helpful to talk to my Spirit and have some answers.

"So, why are you here? I thought you were working."

"I did until someone called me..." He looked at Alice at that point. "...and told me that my daughter was in trouble." Alice narrowed her eyes at him and he raised his hands to appease her. "Now Alice, I am not the only one who will be in her bad books." He smirked.

"I could only read some panicked thoughts. What was I suppose to do? It's not like I could have gone down there and retrieve you. They would have attacked me for breaching the treaty." She pouted and my instincts took over as I felt my teeth growing and I could see things like particles of dust I couldn't before.

"They could try." I said darkly and my voice was such that had even dad stiffen. Although he was an Alpha Wolf- _and_ my dad- my Wolf made no exceptions. All the vampires had stopped moving at the hearing of my tone. Alice came at my side to sooth me.

"Calm down Bella." She caressed my forearm and I instantly felt the Wolf hiding in me content with the touch. My dad physically relaxed before he said his goodbye to leave.

"Chief Swan, can we spar with Bella? You know, just to see what she is capable of." Emmett asked my dad with a grin in his face. I heard Alice hissing at her brother and my dad laugh.

"If you think you can handle her... sure, why not? But Emmet, be careful." Dad said and the bulky vampire smirked.

"Nuh... I'm not afraid of her. She is just a pup!" He said and I could see the glee in his eyes.

"Bring it!" I said and I felt power flowing through my veins. My senses came out since I could hear, see and smell better than a second ago. I ran outside stretching my muscles waiting for him. They all came out. Even Esme and Carlisle with my dad. I heard Alice threatening Emmett with castration if something happened to me. I was sure Blondie wouldn't like this.

Emmett and I took our positions ready to spar. We had nearly fifty feet between us. I closed my eyes to make sure I was in control and I wouldn't snap at him. I was myself just with enhanced senses. That was good. That meant the Wolf was calm and was letting me have control of the situation. I opened my eyes and nodded at him. He smirked and started coming towards me full force. That would be easy. I crouched down and let him come close to me. Then, like a snake, I jolted my arm and closed my fingers around his throat like I did with Paul earlier. Because of his velocity though I span once around myself and slammed him down forcefully.

"You are dead." I said playfully at his confused expression. I heard the others laugh and one hiss. I looked at Rosalie and winked. "You've learnt to be less crass yet?" I teased and she hissed again. Alice chuckled and looked at me proudly. That's all I wanted.

"Again!" Emmett shouted shoving my hand away. Dad smiled at me and nodded once before he left for the rest of his shift.

We took our positions and started all over again. He was more cautious this time. I dodged and blocked and give my own punches. Some hit the target some didn't. For the next hour or so, we gave a show of how many different ways we could kill each other. It was great fun. I was in a headlock when Jasper came to my rescue.

"Come on Emmett you had your time. It's my turn." He came down from the porch smiling. "If Bella agrees of course." He concluded with his southern accent. Ah... a real gentleman. Emmett let me go and I took a deep breath. I nodded smiling at Jasper and looked back at the bulky vampire.

"That was fun Em. Let's do that again sometime."

"If you consider fun your ass handed to you." He smirked at me.

"If I'm not mistaken I killed you first. All the other times I spared you because I have a blonde overprotective vampire over there that won't stop glaring at me unless you win..." I teased him and tried to downplay his victories. Some chuckles were heard and Jasper ushered him to the porch. It was time to get serious. I had a Major to fight.

Jasper had a different fighting style. Where Emmett would count on his brute force, Jasper was patient and took his time analyzing his opponent. So, I moved first. And it was a mistake. I was on my ass in less that two seconds and I knew how Em felt our first time fighting together. For another hour I was on my ass more times than I could count. With an open eyebrow and lip, a shiner and what I'm sure were three broken ribs at my left side I looked up at Jasper who smiled apologetically at me.

"Um... Jazz... do you think that you had fun for one afternoon, cause I sure as heck had enough ass kicking for the day." I said sincerely. It hurt.

"Of course Bella. I'm really sor..." He tried to apologize and I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I heal fast. Do you think you can help me up?" I asked and Alice was at my side instantly.

"Where does it hurt Bells? Can you move?" She asked concerned and glared at her brother who looked sheepish.

"Just my ribs. I will be ok in a couple of hours, don't worry. See? My lip and brow already are closed." I said with a smile. She helped me up and to the porch. She sat me on the swing and gave a mischievous smile.

"Watch how it is done." She told me and went to the field. My eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets when I realized what she was about to do. Was she crazy?

"Alice! How am I suppose to be hear and watch Jasper sparring with you?" I said my wolf already trying to free herself at the impending threat to my imprintee.

"Watch and learn puppy!" Rosalie shushed me without even looking at me. I growled at her. It was her who was hissing and glaring when I was beating her mate!

"_Relax Bella. When I finish I won't have a scratch on me. I promise you_." She said through our link but it was useless for my Wolf. So I sat there impatiently. I almost had a heart attack when the spar started and I saw Alice close her eyes. The Wolf was almost out. But then I saw Jasper missing and Alice's punch on his chin dropping him on his knees. That continued for a few minutes- Jasper missing and Alice hitting him- before I figured out what was happening. Alice was using her gift to her advantage. That was one bad-ass trick! Woo hoo! Go Alice! After that, I relaxed and enjoyed the show. She really kicked his ass for my shake. I cheered her on for a while but then I felt kind of bad for poor Jasper.

"Alice, come on, let him go. That was enough beating for one day." I said giving Jasper a sympathetic look. I knew how he felt. At least I've managed to hit him a few times. He didn't touch Alice at all. That moment, Esme appeared on the door with a tray of food.

"I've made you something to eat Bella. I thought you might be hungry." She said smiling. I was starting to love that woman.

"Yes, thank you Esme. You are a mind reader." Edward chuckled next to me. I showed him how mature I was by ignoring him. But then I had an idea.

"Hey Bed Head. Tomorrow is your turn if you are up to it." I smirked at him as he narrowed his eyes at my nick name for him.

"Of course. But if I win the first round you quit calling me _that!"_ He insisted.

"You have a deal. And if I win, I get to use it freely." He agreed. I chewed on my food happily. I was in a little pain but it was lessened by the minute. The family started talking among themselves. I wasn't paying attention. My mind was to the evening that was coming. What am I suppose to ask my Spirit? A wave of calmness engulfed me. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've noticed that you were worried." Jasper drawled and looked curious.

"What's wrong? Are you still hurt?" Alice asked concerned.

"No, I'm just worried about tonight and the things I will learn. I mean what kind of things should I even ask? I'm so unprepared for all this. Anyway, I need to go. Dad will be home soon." I took the tray ready to go inside but Esme appeared on the door with her arms full with food containers.

"I put something together for Charlie too. He will be tired and hungry. And there is some desert for you too." She smiled at me. I nodded and hugged her as best as I could with the food between us.

"Thank you for the food Esme. It was great." I said and took it from her.

"Anytime honey. I hope you get the answers you want." She kissed my cheek and went inside again.

I put the food to the car and turned to Alice who was standing next to me worrying.

"You will have a permanent frown if you continue like this." I half joked.

"I can't help it. Just open the link if you need anything. I will be there in a heartbeat. I hope it goes well." She hugged me and I inhaled her wonderful scent as I hugged her back and mumbled 'I will'. We stood like this for a moment or two, then I took a step back and gave her a small smile. I waved to the others and got in the car. Time for history lessons.

When I arrived home, I had an unexpected guest talking to dad. Jacob Black the Alpha of the pack of Quileute wolves and my, supposedly, best friend. He was serious and reminded me nothing of the young boy I grew up with. But I guess I wasn't the same girl he grew up with. Surprisingly my Wolf was calm and showed no reaction to his presence in my home. I left the food on the table and looked at them. Jake was looking at me thoughtfully.

"We need to talk." Were the first words out of his mouth and I nodded. "You have no idea what you've done today Bella. No one said that I want to be an Alpha and now most of the pack wants to come after you!" He snapped at me.

"Like I already said Jacob, they can try! Everyone has responsibilities and I don't have time to stroke Sam's ego. If he and Paul want to come after me, let them. But I suggest they say goodbye to everyone they love first because I won't be as merciful as I was today!" I yell at him and I saw him trembling. Was he shifting? Good! I was angry and I needed a punching bag! Suddenly dad was between us.

"Hey now! Jake sit your ass down and let's talk about it. I let you stay only because you promised to be calm. And Bella, quit antagonizing him, he is one of the good guys!" He said sternly and looked at both of us. I felt like a five year old. All the fight left my body at once.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I said sincerely. He exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. Then nodded.

"I'm sorry too. It's just that I don't know what to do with a bunch of guys following me around. I mean, two days ago I was just a teenager that liked to build cars and having fun with friends. I've never believed in my tribe legends and then I shifted into a giant wolf in the middle of the living room! What am I suppose to do?" He was as lost as I was. I knelled in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You are a direct descendant of the first wolf of your tribe Jake. You are a leader whether you like it or not. What you do with that is your choice. But I doubt that my Wolf would let you be an Alpha if she didn't believe you can do it or you didn't deserve it. So, believe in yourself and do what is best for your people as the rightful Alpha. Don't be afraid to lay down the law if they don't hear you or they don't agree with you. You make the decisions here Jake. You were born to lead not to follow orders... Well not anyone's orders other than me of course!" I said with relish. He punch my shoulder playfully and then hugged me. He sneezed and wrinkled his nose.

"You reek of vampire!" He complained.

"Ha! You reek of wet dog!" I reciprocated and then I saw his tattoo. I took his upper arm and examined it carefully. The images of two wolves combined to create the head of a third one.* Hmm... cute.

"_I like yours better_." I smirked at Alice's confession.

"_I think you are biased_." I answered merrily. She mock gasped at me.

"_I am the most impartial person in exist__e__nce_!"

"_Not when it comes to your mate you are not. But I will agree with you in this one. My tat__t__oo is __bad-ass_!" I grinned. Jacob looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I was talking to Alice." I said nonchalant. He had a blank expression and I sighed. "Do Shifters have imprints?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, the Werewolves are changing for the first time the night of their eighteen birthday unless they found their imprintee earlier. Let's just say that I found mine and that's why I've changed that early. And I can talk to her telepathically, like I can talk to any wolf, Shifter or Werewolf." I said a little proudly.

"She? You have imprinted in another female?" He asked dubiously. I saw him tremble a little and my wolf started making her presence known.

"Yep, Alice Cullen." I said feigning a smile. I didn't like his tone one bit.

"You have imprinted on a leech?!" He nearly exploded and there was nothing- and I mean it literally- to hold my Wolf back. My dad froze in his position. My senses came to life and I saw Jake falling in his knees in front of me as if a mental hand made him do it. He grimaced and tried to lean his head to his hands.

"Look at me!" A voice that I have heard once talking to Paul, commanded. And I saw Jacob complying. His eyes were glazed. "You will not say another word about Alice. I made it very clear earlier today that the Cullen's are not an enemy. I won't make it a habit repeating myself Jacob Black. You find a way to get over this warped idea that vampires are enemies or it will end in bloodshed between us." I said and I felt her releasing control back to me. Jake gasped and his chest was moving erratically gulping much needed air. He looked at me with tear in his eyes. My heart ached seeing him like this. He was the closest I had to a brother.

"I'm sorry Jake. I don't have control over my Wolf and frankly I don't want to in this matter. She is right. I won't let anyone hurt the Cullen's and especially Alice. If you can't accept this, then you better make sure this is the last time we see each other." I said and more tears rolled down my cheeks. He just nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood up. He threw me a painful glance before he got out of the house. Damn it! I wanted to scream, to do something. My life was changing and I felt like a simple observer without having the power to intervene.

Night had come and the pull to go out and let my Wolf free was powerful but I reign it in for now. I had to find out more about my Wolf and my past... my heritage and my duties.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****:** Thank you all for reading and especially for commenting. **ShadowCub**, I love this version of Bella too.

Some of you commented about Leah. One of the things I didn't like in the books, is the way the author handled Leah. I have plans for her in the near future and they don't include of her being **just** a member in a pack full of boys. But I've read anything I could find about her and nowhere said she is the rightful Alpha. Can you give me your explanation please? (I do have mine).

Some of you may not like the slow plot. I do this on purpose (not to piss you off of course). But I want to portray Bella as a human too. She is nearly sixteen and she never had a relationship before. And, suddenly, she is a Wolf with a mate and a fate to do great things. For that reason, I want to show her human side, her likes and dislikes and most of all her relationship with Alice and Charlie. I'm not gonna portray a sixteen year old as a hero when most of the teenagers at that age have normal human problems and they butcher the English language (worse than me). Having said that... I hope you like this chapter and you continue reading. Be safe and keep your loved ones safe too.

**Chapter 4**

My dad haven't said a word about the incident with Jake. I calmed down a little and then I prepared a plate for him. Esme's food was too good to be wasted. So, I let him eat peacefully before we begin our lessons. He watched some game on the tv while I was cleaning and when I entered the living room he looked at me seriously and nodded once. I was curious about his thoughts but I would never invade his privacy like that so I restrained myself to not use my power. He would tell me when he was ready. We left the house and went to the woods behind it. He said it would be easier to concentrate if I was in the nature.

So here I am in a seiza posture trying to concentrate on my breath and find my inner self. Let me tell you that it's not as easy as it sounds and sure as hell not as easy as it was for me to change to my human form after my first change. I was frustrated and I showed it with a sigh. Dad put his arms on my shoulders and massaged them for a moment or two.

"Baby, relax. Don't think of anything. Not even the task at hand. Clear your mind of everything and just concentrate or your breath. Nothing else, just your breath."

I did as he said for a long time. I inhaled and exhaled and tried to clear my mind. I imagined a coin on my chest rising and falling with my breath. I don't know how much time had passed but I felt better, more relaxed. The pressure in my head that accompanied me all day wasn't there anymore. More time passed and I had nothing but darkness in my mind. And it was then that I saw her. My Wolf. It was pitch black around us, yet I could see her beautiful white fur and her ice blue eyes as if a spotlight was illuminated her. She was sitting with the head held high and was looking straight at me. I didn't know what to do.

"_Come closer_." She said without opening her mouth. Perhaps our minds were connected like that. I hunkered down in front of her. I was afraid.

"_Wh__at__ are you afraid __of_?" She asked casually.

"_I don't know. You. I don't want you to be angry at me_." I said truthfully. To my astonishment she laughed.

"_It's not possible to be mad at myself. The first thing you need to unders__t__and is that we are one and the same. There is no me and you. It's all you. You are the Wolf, not me. You have the ability to control yourself as wolf. I'm just your spirit, a part of you_." She said and I had no idea how that was possible.

"_I'm afraid I don't unders__t__and_." I said somberly.

"_Every creature have a spirit, you might know it better as soul. The moment of the conception of every creature, a connection is made to the spirit world. That's me to you. I'm you not some other presence in your body. You have the ability to turn into a Wolf like you have the ability to talk. It's in your genes_."

"_I might start to comprehend what you are talking about_." I said slowly. "_So, how do I control my other form? I have no idea what to do_."

"_You are a wolf Bella. You are __an __animal. As such, you have insti__n__cts. You need to learn to control your insti__n__cts. For example, it's pure insti__n__ct when you hiss and growl to someone who even thinks to harm your mate. Animals get very territorial in their lands and their mates. They tend to get aggressive. You have the same mechanisms in your __DNA__, but you also have the brain to think things over. So, it's all down on how you control your instincts_."

"_And h__ow do I control them? Every time someone tries to do something to Alice, or even imply for that matter, I am ready to wolf out and do some damage_!" I was frustrated for a while.

"_With __the power of __will. Will and time. You are still new at all this. __You need to be patient_." She advised.

"_I think I can do that. Or at least I can try_." We stayed silent for quiet some time. I don't know what to ask next. I want to know about my grandpa, about my tattoo, about... everything and I don't know how to ask all these questions.

"_Can you tell me what it means to be an Ultimate Alpha? And why did it happen to me? And why now_?" I popped question after question.

"_You are the rightful leader of your species. We have one Alpha in every one of the seven families of Wolves. An Alpha of one family can control only members of his or her family but not members of other families. To have one Wolf to unite the seven Werewolf families it's imperative because this way we put an end to the endless conflict that started after Alexander died about what family will rule. Also, an Ultimate cannot lie but equally no Wolf can lie to an Ultimate. As of why it happened to you, well you are the desce__n__dant of an Ultimate so there is your answer. You will wander why not your mom then. Your mom was born before your grandpa became an Ultimate thus her connection to her Wolf was already made. The Wolf inside her chose to be an Enforcer. But the genes of her father passed down to you so you are the Ultimate. You asked me why now. Well, you turned into a Wolf early because you found your __i__mprintee. Your Wolf made the connection and is an Ultimate because in the future there will be a time that an Ultimate Wolf will be needed. That doesn't mean tomorrow or next week but in general sometime in the near future. If there was no need for an Ultimate your Wolf would have connected to one of the families that run through you. The Traditionalists, the Pures, the Rulers, the Enforcers and the Keepers_."

"_How long is the __time-frame__ of a near future_?" I asked a bit a distressed.

"_Everything is in supernatural time frame. Time is different for supernaturals because most of them have the ability to live for centuries. So near future is anything between tomorrow and a couple of hundred years really_." She clarified.

"_Oh_." Was my super intellectual answer that would make any parent proud... not. "_Can you tell me about Alexander_?"

"_You can ask your dad about your grandfather. He was there since he was born_."

"_So my dad is older than my grandfather? That is weird_!" I wanted to laugh. That was so absurd. Well, not more than all the others things that happened to me in the last couple of days really. So, I would ask dad about the great man that was my grandfather. "Can you tell me about my tattoo?" I've changed the subject.

"It's the Calling. It's the weapon you will need to defeat your opponents. Alexander was defeated in the end because he didn't want to use it." She told me and I was instantly alarmed. Weapon? I have no idea how to use weapons! What kind of weapon was it? Why did Alexander refused to use it? I was more in trouble than I thought I was! Her words had such an impact that I lost my concentration and thus my connection to my spirit.

I opened my eyes and looked around the forest. I was taller than usual. How was that possible? Oh, I was a Wolf. I guess transformation while in meditation is easier and less painful. I looked at the sky and noticed the moon. It was beautiful. I inhaled the scent of the forest around me. Earth, pine wood and different kind of animal scents that somehow I could identify. Elks, deers, bobcats, bears, chipmunks... so many different animals. It was great to try and identify them. My mind went to Alice. I cleared it from any other thoughts to open the link with her. I can't believe that I had actually missed her presence so much. It's only been a few hours since I last saw her.

"_Hi! You had me worried for a second. It feels like it's been ages since we last talked_." She said eagerly when she sensed me. I chuckled a little.

"_It's only been a few hours Ally! How about I make it up to you and we go have some fun out in the woods? I want to run and feel how it is to be a Wolf. What do you say_?"

"_I'll be right there! Where are you_?"

"_At the woods behind my house_."

"_I will only be a second. Wait up_." She said and honestly a minute later I could hear her running through the forest. A few seconds later a body collided to mine. I knew it was Alice and as we rolled around from the impact I laughed.

"_What? I missed you_." She told me lovingly and I nuzzled her neck. The vanilla and chocolate combination was so addictive that I didn't want to let go of her. I took one deep breath and then looked at her.

"_Ready to run around for the whole night_?" I asked her playfully.

"_The whole night? We have slightly over an hour Bells. It's four thirty_." She informed me.

"_Really?! I didn't know I was meditating for so long_!" I was genuinely surprised.

"_Weeeell..._" She trailed off.

"_What_?" Did I miss something?

"_You didn't actually m__e__ditate until around three in the morning. All the other time was you trying to concentrate_." She giggled. She is such a tease! I shoved her and she nearly fell but she regained her balance fast. She narrowed her eyes at me and I run away fast! We played tag for the next hour and went a bit further than intended.

"_If you want to be home in time we need to go back. Unless you prefer me to curry your naked ass home. I certainly wouldn't mind_." She said and I saw the picture of me butt naked in her arms bridal style in her mind. I barked my horror and started running back. I heard her behind me laughing at me. That little witch! We arrived at my house and I could feel the need to change soon. I looked at her sadly. I didn't want her to leave.

"_Turn around so I can go in and put some clothes on_." I said and before she could say anything I answer her. "_No, you can't peek unless you want me to call you peeping Tom from now on_!" I told her smirking. She huffed but then turned around. I've eased into my human form easier than any other time. I guess meditating helps. I ran to my room and quickly got dressed. I dived into my senses to see where dad was. I heard his even breathing in his room. He was sleeping but not for much longer. He would have to go to work soon.

I went outside and saw Alice still with her back to the house. I had to smile at that. I jumped to her back and locked my hands around her neck and my legs around her waist. She wasn't concerned of course.

"Hey trouble." She greeted me mischievously. Her eyes were shining and I swear I've never seen something more beautiful. I dove my head to her neck and took a whiff of her heavenly scent before I let her free.

"Do you want to come in?" I invited hopefully.

"Of course. I want to see your bedroom. You have no idea how much the bedroom reveals for one's character." She said and laugh with what I'm sure was my face of horror. When was the last time I cleaned my bedroom? Crap! Well, now it's too late to change my mind. "I don't care how clean is your room Bells." She added to make me feel easier.

"You say this now but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Let's go." I dragged her through the hall and up the stairs. "Not a word about how untidy it is or you will never come in again." I halfheartedly warned her. She nodded although I'm sure she knew I didn't mean it. We enter and she gasped. I turned to see her and she was taking all in. It was a dark room, even with the lights on, mostly because every available surface was covered with posters of my favorite things like cars, motorbikes, animals and even some actresses. The places that had no posters were the shelves with my books and cds. My desk had my laptop and my printer on along with a monitor, that I used only for movies, and next to it was my bed. On the other side of the room was my wardrobe and a small table with my stereo system-a gift from dad. The bed was unmade with a couple of tank tops and my pj's on it. Some jeans were thrown in my desk chair and two pairs of socks were on the floor. I smelled around the air. It wasn't so bad but I opened the window just in case. I threw all the clothes in the wardrobe and took the socks to the bathroom basket as fast as I could. When I went back to my bedroom Alice had already made the bed and was sitting looking at my car sketchbook.

"These are amazingly detailed Bella." She said somewhat impressed.

"I know. I wanted my car perfect. It took me a couple of months to sketch them because as you can see I added things all the time. Sometimes I would change my mind too. It was a nightmare." I said remembering what last year was like.

"Yes but the result was a beautiful car. By the way, when can I drive it?" She asked me and I could hear the playful tone in her voice.

"Eh, how about later today? I want to go to Seattle and spend the day there. You know, buy a couple of things, see a friend of mine and eat to a nice restaurant for once instead of the old restaurant- only by name- here in Forks."

"Sounds good. Will Charlie let you go alone?"

"Please! I'm a Wolf and have a vampire to accompany me. What will happen to me?" I asked perplexed.

"I meant driving."

"Well, my previous statement still stands. If I have problems with the law, a certain girl could see it in my future, correct?" I said conspiratory grinning at her.

"I will, yes." She chuckled and closed her eyes for a moment. I didn't want to invade her privacy so I restrained myself and didn't put our link in good use. She opened them and grinned at me. "Oh, there will be no problem. We will have a great time!" She was all excited but that silly grin on her face scared the crap out of me. It meant only one thing, trouble for me! Little minx... I chose to ignore it for now.

"So, what does my bedroom says about me?" I asked changing the subject as I lay in the bed next to where she was sitting.

"Well, you like cars and bikes, obviously, and if I judge from your books, you like to make things with your hands. I mean you have volumes of engineering and wood crafting and you already told me that you restored your own car. So there is that. You like classic literature and history too. You are very good at sketching according to what I've seen in your car sketchbook and your taste in music is...eh... chaotic! And apparently you have no time to clean your bedroom." She smirked at her last statement.

"I like my room untidy just fine. For some reason, when I straighten it up I can't find anything when I want it. But when it's messy I know where everything is anytime. It's one of those things I guess." I explained not looking at her. I'm sure her room is spotless.

"And what about your music? What on earth is Barry White doing next to Backstreet Boys?! For the life of me I can't understand this!" She asks genuinely confused.

"I'll have you know that my taste in music includes every genre. I'm not in the mood for one specific genre all the time. I mean when I'm down I like listening sad, old songs. And equally when I run around like crazy doing different kinds of work I want something upbeat. I don't have a favorite band... scratch that, I love U2 and Aerosmith but I'm not listening to them all the time. Listening to music is depending on my mood. Contrary to most people, I can go on without music for days."

"Wow! I don't think I can go a day without listening to music." She admitted. We were talking about her choice in music when dad knocked on the door and his head appeared on the frame.

"Hey Bells, I heard voices. Good morning girls."

"Good morning Chief." Alice greeted cheerfully.

"What did you do to her Bella? She is way too cheerful for this time of the morning."

"I told her she can drive my car if it's ok for us to go to Seattle and spend the day there." It wasn't a question but I surely was asking permission.

"Sure. Just avoid trouble and if something happens call me." He agreed

"Nothing bad will happen Chief." Alice said and tapped her temple a couple of times. Dad nodded.

"Well, have a nice day ladies. Bells, we will talk later tonight. I'm off to work." He left after our usual hug. Alice looked at me for a few moments without saying anything.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly aware of the mood changing.

"Nothing bad really. I see you and your dad are close." She commented.

"We are. My mom left when I was two and I guess it drove us closer. I love him to pieces and I can't imagine not talking to him for a day. I hear other people my age complain about their parents for the stupidest of reasons, like kissing them while saying goodbye and things like that. Not me. I'm a daddy's girl and I don't have a problem showing it in public. I have the best dad why not tell him from time to time?" I said smiling. "How about you? Were you close to your family before you became a vampire?" I asked her cautiously. She looked at me and smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I don't remember my life as a human. My first memory is me waking up outside of Biloxi, Mississippi and being thirsty... really thirsty. When I realized what I was being thirsty for, I nearly lost it. There were some hikers nearby and I..." She paused and looked outside the window. She was so sad and it broke my heart seeing her like this. I went to her and enveloped her in an embrace from behind.

"Ally, it's a vampire's nature to drink blood. I know that you feel bad but you shouldn't. It's the circle of life and how things should be. The same Supreme Being that created the humans, created us too and it's for a reason ok?" I leaned my chin to her shoulder and tightened my arms around her. A moment later I heard her melodious laughter.

"You suck at making people feel better, you know that right?" I looked at her and nodded. It was true. Angela told me the same thing many times before. She leaned forward and her cold lips kissed my nose. That made the Wolf in me so happy that for a moment I was tempted to look behind me to make sure my tail was not out. My face burned red as I watched her go back to my bed.

"I was hiding in the forest for the next few months. I was having visions but I didn't know what it were back then. When I realized that it was the future I had a better understanding of my gift. One of the first visions I had was of a family of vampires living together and drinking animal blood. It was my salvation. I was living in the forest anyway, so I tried it. I felt relieved but I had little success on feeding solely on animals. A few months later, I had a vision of Jasper. We would meet in a cafe in Philadelphia. He kept me waiting for twenty eight years. We were traveling for two years before we found Carlisle and his family and we live with them ever since adjusting perfectly to their way of life."

"You said one of the first visions you had was of the Cullen's, so it wasn't the first one. What was your first vision?" I asked intrigued. She smiled at me, a Mona Lisa smile. As if she knew something that I didn't.

"I will answer that later." She said resolutely. I complied of course.

"How did you decide to come here?"

"Well, before Jasper and I joined them, the Cullen's had lived here once. The place was ideal for our kind. Not very sunny- even during the summer time- and miles of forest around. They had already established a treaty with the Shifters nearby so we decided it was time to come back. When we arrived, we talked to them. Carlisle explained why there were two more vampires than the original five. We established the treaty and went our separate ways. The night we found you, we were coming back from a night out at Seattle. Carlisle and Esme wanted to do their thing so they had their car as did Emmett and Rose. Edward and I were fighting about who would drive and Jasper said that we were killing his mood so he decided to ride his bike instead. That left Eddie and me still fighting until Esme said to take both the cars. And the rest is history."

"Did you see me that day? I mean in your visions. Did you see what would happen on your way back from Seattle?" I wanted to know if she ever saw me in her visions but I didn't know how to ask her. Apparently our link was open because she came to me and took my face in her hands.

"The first vision I had when I first woke up as a vampire was of you. It was very brief. I was driving a yellow car and I stopped to the side of the road to see if the person there needed help for something. Then I saw you enveloped in the moon's light and I swear to you in everything that's holy... I've never seen anything more beautiful. And then the other night it happened and... The bottom line is that I was waiting for you for ninety three years Isabella Marie Swan. I knew that I would meet you one day. I just didn't know when. For the next seventy seven years, I would see the same vision sporadically. And then the visions changed. I saw you and Charlie and Rene when you were born. Then I saw you and Charlie in different moments. I've watched you growing up and becoming the amazing person that you are today. So, rest assured Bells, I did see you coming and I couldn't wait to meet you." She concluded and touched my forehead with hers. I closed my eyes. The moment was too much for my nerves. She must have felt it because she took me in her arms and rested my head in her shoulder. We stood like that for what felt like hours but of course it was mere moments before my stomach decided it was time to interrupt this beautiful moment. Alice chuckled.

"Hungry?" She asked looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I nodded. I couldn't speak. "How about I go home and ask Esme to fix you something to eat while you get ready? That way we can leave after you eat and you don't need to cook." I nodded again. That would be great. She gave me a smile and a hug before she disappear.

It took me a while to shake off the moment we had. When my brain was able to function again I took a shower and got dressed. I drove to her house and I saw that the garage door was open. I went in to see who was there and what treasures it stored inside. To my surprise, Emmett was holding up his Wrangler- style Jeep while Rosalie in sweat pants was fixing things around.

"Good morning guys." I greeted them. Rosalie grumbled something unintelligible but the bulky vampire greeted me back.

"Morning Bells. Ready for more fighting today?" He asked excited.

"Nope, sorry Em. I am gonna go to Seattle with Alice. Rain check?" I asked sheepishly. He nodded and grinned. I looked around to all the vehicles and bikes. Heck! I needed a tour of this place one of these days.

I went inside and greeted the rest of the family. I was informed that Carlisle was at the hospital for his first day at work. I would ask Alice later about that. Esme as always prepared mouthwatering food and too much for one person. In the end she packed some croissants overstuffed with nutella- best thing ever made- along with a flask of coffee for the road just in case I wanted some later. You gotta love her. She has great ideas. It was time to go so I gave the keys to Alice with a warning.

"If something happens to my car while you drive it, you never drive it again." I said seriously. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to your car, Bella. Relax!" Jasper and Edward laughed at that.

"Like the BMW you had before the Porsche?" Jasper piped in.

"Or my first Volvo?" Edward contributed. I'm sure my face was pale as a ghost. Or better yet, I was as pale as the vampires. Alice was next to me a few moments later.

"Bella, breath damn it! They are just teasing!" She huffed and narrowed her eyes at me and her brothers. I looked at them.

"Hey Bead Head? You better watch it!" I said and he instantly complained.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Yeah well... we didn't get to actually spar for it. How about it right now?" I said ready for some ass kicking. He left the porch and that moment an image of me having Edward in a headlock appeared in my mind. I looked at Alice confused and she had a grin on her face while her brother was frowning and growling at me. Ha!

"Looks like we have a winner Bed Head!" I threw in his face. He growled some more and went inside pissed. Jasper laughed. I looked at him seriously. "Next time I won't stop her for running you to the ground!" I said pissed that he had the audacity to scare me like that. Then I opened the passenger's door, sat in and fastened my seat-belt. I saw Jazz dropping his jaw and Alice laughing at his expense. I felt good.

On the way there we talked about things we liked. She loved to paint and she was able to shop like no one else. At one time she managed to spent around two hundred grand on clothes and shoes- nearly a decade ago- so Esme put her foot down and now she has a budget of fifteen grand a month until she is more responsible. I was really stunned to silence hearing her money spending.

"Bella, I keep an eye on the stock market with my gift and we are all more than a hundred years old. We have more money than the annual GDP of a small country. We try to give to charities and good causes and the money still increases. So, stop being so shocked."

"It blows my mind really. My dad was a police officer and now is Chief of police and we had a good life, you know. We didn't have money problems as far as I know but I always wanted to have my own money. It's great to know that what I've spent to buy and build this car came from five years of working hard." I looked at her and she nodded.

"I know what you mean. And I would love to work too but for us it's dangerous to be near people so much. We go to school and even that is dangerous. Only Carlisle works as a doctor because he is so amazing at handling his thirst around humans. He is the only one of us that haven't killed a human, not even as a newborn."

I listened, fascinated to the older vampire's story. He was born in London and he was turned when he was twenty three. Alice told me how he managed to get away from the humans and live in a cave for months until he smelled some deers and thought that he could survive drinking animal blood. I was impressed with his conviction to not kill humans. She also told me how he wanted a companion for decades yet he would never condemned another human being to a life like his. Then he had found Edward and his mother had begged him to do whatever it takes to save her son from the Spanish Influenza. So he did save him in the end. Then he had found Esme. She didn't delve into her story much but she left it hanging in the air that Esme might have committed suicide and that's how Carlisle saved her. The next member of the family was Rosalie. She didn't say much about her story but she told me that Rosalie was the one to find Emmett nearly dead. He saved him from a bear attack and had to carry him more than a hundred miles so that Carlisle could turn him. She had found her mate and she was afraid that he would kill him if she had tried to turn him herself.

I was in awe of the people that were members of this family. They were amazing. I wanted to get to know them better, I wanted to be a member of this family too and I was glad that my mate was one of them. My mate... I thought and looked at her. I was careful to keep our link closed because I wanted some privacy for my next few thoughts. She was so perfect. How could I be her mate? She needed someone extraordinary by her side to match her. Would I be enough? Damn it! She pulled me out of my misery by announcing that we had arrived. I gave her directions to Luke's shop. When we arrived he greeted me by hugging me and spinning me around. Alice was amused.

"Luke, this is my friend Alice. Alice this guy over here is the one I bought my car from. He is a good friend."

"Any friend of Bella's is my friend too. Nice to meet you Alice." He said and hugged her. If he noticed how cold she was he didn't say anything.

"Likewise Luke." She beamed. We stayed and talked shop for a couple of hours. Luke told me that he had found several cars that needed my touch as he had put it.

"I can't right now. We had a fall out with Sam and I doubt it he will let me use his garage and equipment." I said sadly. I explained to Alice what I had done for the Mustang that I had repaired and how it was my dream to own a full car restoration shop equipped with its own upholstery and paint section.

"Where did you do your car's upholstery?" She asked.

"I went to Port Angeles and found an upholstery shop. I asked the guy who owned the place if he could teach me a few things and let me do my own car. I paid for the lessons and for the products of course. I did the same for the Mustang."

"You are such a perfectionist!" She exclaimed. Luke laughed.

"That is an understatement!" He agreed with her.

"Pff... as if it's a bad thing. I like doing things for myself. It was my car. And as for the Mustang it was less expensive to do it myself because I didn't have to pay for man hours. It took me three days to do the whole car like I wanted it. And in the end it paid off. I had thirty two grand pure profit to my account and I can buy my bike whenever I want to! And since you are the one who has the shop that I will buy her one day from, quit complaining before I change my mind!" I punched him playfully. He grinned.

"I'm not saying anything. I only wish you were a Seattle resident so you could use my shop for the cars. It's such a pity that you can't work on them. I have a couple of them in mind and you would do a great job on them."

"Stop bugging me man! I already feel terrible that I can't work on cars any more!" I whined at him and he laughed.

"I've found a '67 Corvette Sting Ray..." He trailed off when he saw my jaw dropping.

"You are lying!" I nearly shouted.

"I'm not. It's true. I was going to call you because I have some troubles with the owner. He doesn't lower the price. The car hasn't moved for more than thirty years. He got it from his dad. I checked the vin number and everything is authentic. It has rust on the body and the interior needs everything from scratch. Of course it needs a new engine or at least restoring the old one." He had me when he said '67 Sting Ray but giving me all these details... man, I was sold.

"What date is it?" I asked hooked. I already had a plan forming.

"Seventeen of August." Alice replied. I did a quick math in my head...

"Ok, we have seventeen whole days before school starts. We can do a lot of work that period. Then we have forty three half days until the seventeenth of October. Twenty is the next Swap Meet in Pomona. I think we can do it. And even if we can't, we certainly can do it for December. What do you think?" I asked them both. Luke was ecstatic but Alice was skeptical.

"Where are you going to find the garage?" She asked. Luke took offense of that.

"My garage of course!" He scowled.

"And what is she going to do? Go back and forth for more than two months?" Alice was still skeptical. Yeah, that would be a problem.

"Look, you can stay at my apartment until school starts. I have a guest bedroom. If Charlie is ok with it of course. You won't have to worry about going back to Forks. Then, you can come the weekends. I don't know, we will see." He was so hopeful that I didn't want to say no to him. But I had to talk to dad about it.

"Let me talk to dad and see what he says first before I commit to anything." I grabbed my phone and went outside. His only concern was about the full moon coming up in four days and I needed to go home for that. Of course I agreed. I wasn't planning on being alone in the full moon. And I promised to keep meditating and working on controlling my instincts. He agreed to let me do it for a few trial days. I thanked him and told him that I would come and pick some clothes up later today. After that I called my editor at the newspaper and I told him I wanted to quit and because it was a short notice I had a replacement in mind- Bed Head would do anything to get rid of his beautiful nickname. He said not to worry, that he had someone to cover for me. I thanked him for the job all these years and we ended the call. Now I had to call the Olympic Outfitters, the sporting store I was working on the weekends. Mrs Newton was not so understanding but she made the whole thing about Mike, my classmate. I didn't understand what he had to do about me not working there anymore but I told her that I had found an opportunity that I couldn't pass. I went back inside smiling from ear to ear. Luke punch the air from the excitement but Alice was less enthusiastic and a light bulb went on in my mind.

"Luke, Alice can stay with me sometimes, right?" I asked as if it was a given.

"Of course. She can stay every night for all I care. My house is your house." He was so high that it would take a natural disaster to take him down. And then I realized that he had the same love for cars and bikes as me. I turned to Alice and kissed her cheek.

"Smile. It doesn't suits you to frown." I said playfully and she did smile. She stood up then and started walking to the door. "_Where are you going? Are you mad at me_?" I asked through our link.

"_Of course not. But in thirty two seconds your stomach will start its weird noises and you will state that you are hungry_." She explained.

"_Oh_!" I said embarrassed and flashed.

"_So I'm gonna bring in the croissants_." She smiled at me and disappeared.

Luke and I ate while we talked some more. When we finished- let's face it, it was a taster not a meal for me- Alice and I followed him in my car to the guy who had the Corvette. He was a guy around seventy and he wanted ten grand just for a rusty body and an unused- for more than thirty years- engine.

"_Alice, ask him if you can pop the hood again and act like you are contemplating something_." I said through our link. She did and Luke looked at me confused. I'm sure that he knew by now that Alice had no idea about cars. I shrugged. "_Now, tell me that you are not sure if you can keep the engine or if you will need to buy another one because of the damage_." Again she complied and I just nodded. "_Close the hood and look at the interior again. Tell me that the floor is too rusty to patch it up so we will probably need to replace it completely if we don't want to waste time_." She smiled secretly at me and repeated my words. "_Great. Lastly, list everything we need to fix so far __and make an estimation around sixty five thousand_." I winked at her.

"Well, let's see. New engine and transmission, complete new interior and from the body we need new floor along with replacing the rusty parts from the rest of the car. We talk about sixty to seventy grand in total. Plus ten grand for buying... Then we put on hold any other projects that we currently have in the shop because of this one... I don't think you should buy it. I have another car in my mind that is in better shape than this one." She said and I saw Luke nearly gagging. I almost laughed.

"Ok, you've heard the expert Luke. I'm sorry for wasting your time Mr. Burke. It seems that we won't buy your car." I said and turned to go.

"Wait!" The older man said. "How much do you think you can pay?" He asked. I knew then that he wanted the car gone.

"Mr. Burke, the problem isn't how much I can pay. The car, in its current state doesn't worth ten grand. I only have one offer to you. Five grand cash, right now and we will have your car wheeled out of here within the next couple of hours." I said and pulled the wad of hundred dollar bills out of my pocket so he could look at it. I thanked my foresight to stop at the bank before we came here. That was it. He agreed. I raised my eyebrow to Luke and gave him the money.

"Luke will do the rest Mr. Burke. Have a great weekend." I said and took Alice's hand to leave.

"You too Bella, Alice." He said and started going inside for the papers.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked panicked.

"Luke, you only need to sign the papers and have someone tow the car to your garage. I promised Alice some shopping time and I think after that performance she deserves it. I will come to the garage when it's closing time. So, see you later pal!" I said and we indeed left.

For the next five hours Alice and I went shopping. She was in her element and she was very persistent on things. She bought me anything I would possible need for the next two weeks. She told me that going back to Forks today was a waste of time. So she really bought me some work clothes and boots, some casual clothes for everyday and even some nicer things for 'just in case' as she had put it. I went down to the parking lot to leave shopping bags three times. We had just bought some toiletries when she got that look on her face. The one that smelled trouble from miles away! I looked at her suspiciously and then my gaze fell to the next shop she wanted to go. Crap! Scratch that, double crap! Victoria's Secret? Really? She wanted me to go in there with her? Is she crazy?! No way.

"Bella!" She whined.

"But it's..." I gulped. "...It's underwear Alice!" I stated the obvious.

"So? We are both girls!" She pointed out.

"That is so not the point." I mumbled knowing full well she could hear me. My mind was inundated with images of Alice only in underwear. Different styles and colors and...

"Jesus Bella! You have a dirty mind!" She chuckled.

Oh heck no! Dear Mother of everything holy, just take me with you now! Open up the soil in two and let me get lost in the abyss! I was as red faced as I could get, I'm sure.

"You are such a drama queen. You think I haven't thought of you that way? Please! You are sexy and hot as hell, of course I have thought of you like that!" She said and I'm sure I have invented a deeper shade of red by now. She looked at me up and down as if she wanted to eat me. She bit her bottom lip and her eyes were a couple of shades darker than what normally are. Now my mind was inundated with images of me in really sexy positions with all kind of underwear on...

"Alice!" I hissed.

"What?" She asked innocently. Innocent my ass! But what was I supposed to tell her? Stop thinking of me this way?

"I don't like lace." I heard myself uttering and I really wished there was a hole big enough for me to hide. She chuckled again and interlaced our fingers together.

"Good to know. Now let's go inside." She told me resolutely and I knew there was no power on earth that would make her change her mind.

The experience was... embarrassing to say the least. Alice made me go into a changing room and from time to time she would give me things to try on. I focused on keeping our mind link closed and our time there went on fast. In the end we added another four bags of shopping to the car.

"See? It wasn't that bad." She told me smiling sweetly.

"Yes, only now you know all my underwear." I said sulking.

"That's not a bad thing. Come on cheer up! Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" She asked as if the previous discussion was over. I nodded meekly. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Pizza." I said and eyed the pizzeria on the other side of where we were standing.

I ordered one pizza and Alice faked eating so that we didn't attract eyes on us. When I was nearly done, we ordered three more pizzas to go. On the way to the car I ate one. I was still not full. We went to Luke's shop and I gave him one box while I happily started eating mine. He told us that he had brought the car and we could start tomorrow tearing it apart. After that he and Alice talked about an exhibition of some type of art that was opening next week. I had no clue about art so I just listened to them talking.

It was time to leave. I would go with Luke and Alice would go back to Forks with my car. But I could feel my Wolf being restless with this idea. So tonight I would go back with Alice. I said to Luke that I would see him tomorrow bright and early and we left Seattle. This time I was driving. We were home in less than three hours and it was nearly ten. I floored it yes... I killed the engine but no one made a move to get out of the car. I turned to her hopefully.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Don't you have to talk to your dad or something?" She asked.

"I will, later. Come inside for a while." I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

"Ok, I will help you bring the shopping bags in." She said smiling.

When dad saw as with all the bags he nearly had a heart attack. I told him I would be right back once we had the bags upstairs. We left everything on the floor since most of them were clothes and needed washing first anyway. We went back to the living room and I hugged dad. After the greetings I sat with Alice at the love seat while dad took the armchair. I told him about the talk I had with my spirit and that we needed to talk about Alexander. He agreed. I didn't mention the weapon because I was afraid of the answer. I left it for another time. I explained the rest. He told me again that the better connection I have to my spirit, the easiest it will be to control my Lycan. I promised again that I would continue meditating. I wanted to learn more. We talked some more until I yawned.

"I'm gonna leave you to rest." She stood up and said goodnight to dad. I walked her to the door. "What time do you me to come in the morning?"

"Can you be here at five? We have a long way to drive and I want to be there early."

"Sure. I'll bring food too. Sleep well." She hugged me and I hold her close to me for a few moments. I kissed her cheek and she disappeared into the night.

I did my usual routine before going to sleep but before I went to bed I tried to meditate. It was much easier this time since I knew what to expect. My wolf form was as if waiting for me. We talked about the differences between Werewolves and Lycans. If a Lycan bites a human, the human will be a Lycan forever. They will never take a human form again. They will be beasts unless they are killed. They are usually killed by their creators because they cannot be controlled. If a human is bitten by a Werewolf in full moon, then the human will become a Werewolf too the next full moon. At any other night, the attack on the human will be like any other animal attack. The tattoo that will appear in their shoulder will be the same as the Werewolf's who has bitten them. That was good to know. I would need to have control only one night. Then another thought entered my mind and I wanted to ask since that morning when Alice told me her story.

"_Alice has lost her memories as a human. She only remembers life as a vampire. Is there a way that I can find out what happened to her_?" I asked hopefully.

"_Alice has the purest spirit I've ever seen. I know what happened to her because her spirit knows too. Talk to her and tell her to meditate too. Her spirit will tell her if she wants to know. Or she can let me show you. Either way, you need to talk to her first_." I nodded. I would talk to Alice in our way to Seattle.

I stopped the meditation easier this time and when I came to my senses I was still human. I must have more control subconsciously then. Another good sign. I went to bed feeling relaxed and slept like a baby. It was the first day since my change that I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****:** For Leah is kind of early to play a bigger part in the story but her fans won't be disappointed.

I was torn for this chapter. It could go either way and I would be happy with it but while writing it I saw an episode of Arrow and I made my mind up about how I wanted to portray Bella. So here it is. It's short but it's kind of a filler for the next one. Some of you might be disappointed but I really like the way it turned out. So before I change my mind I post it. I apologize for the mistakes you may find. Please tell me what you think. Be safe

**Chapter 5**

I was drifting in and out of sleep when I felt two cold lips on my neck and a melodious giggle to accompany them.

"Come on Bells. It' s time to get up." A voice so beautiful said that I wanted to hear it again and again. I felt a body on top of mine and someone nuzzling my neck. I raised my hand and my fingers got lost in soft hair. I heard the said someone purring and I sighed contently. I was too far gone in my sleep to register our position. I turned and I was in an embrace with my pixie of a mate.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled. She giggled again and I felt her nodding. I didn't move. The scent around me was pure ecstasy and I didn't want to stop breathing. Like every other good thing in life though, it ended too early.

"Come on honey. Get up. I brought breakfast and Charlie is already up and ready. I don't know what will be left for you." She said and at the mere mention of food I was alert. I gave her a kiss on the shoulder, where it meets the neck, and I went to the bathroom grumbling something unintelligible. I took a shower in record time and I was down in the kitchen dressed and ready to eat Esme's breakfast. I kissed dad, poured some coffee and sat down next to him. I ate anything in sight that meant for me and I swear when I was done I felt like I would pop. I filled a flask of coffee for the road and we were ready to go. I reassured dad that I would be good and that I would call for anything I needed and we started with Alice behind the wheels. We didn't say much because I was still half asleep- actually, I dozed off for a while there. We arrived just in time to see Luke opening the garage. Alice was instantly on my side opening the door and helping me out. Then a thought hit me hard.

"Will you be ok?" I asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"Look, I know that when I'm involved with cars like this I tend to dive in, head first, without thinking much. I just want you to know that I won't neglect you ok? It's just that I will be working on this all day and I don't want you to be bored or..." I trailed off.

"Bella, relax. I'm here because I want to be. I could stay at Forks if I wanted to. And I can still go there. It's only twenty minutes running. But I would like to have the chance to see you in your element. Besides, finding you snacks for the rest of the day is a full time job you know." Her eyes shone mischievously. I had to smile at that. She took my face in her cold hands. The difference in temperature was more than nice. "Stop worrying and have fun fixing the damn car." She said and leaned her forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath nodding.

"Thank you." I told her and we got inside with linking hands. After our greetings, Luke and I clocked in. We tore the car down- a damn hard job because of the rust- and we had to make a list with the things we had and the ones we would need. That took some long hours. I then ordered some parts that we would need to work with for the next few days and Alice, true to her word, came up every now and then with something I could eat. First was a chocolate bar and then some soda. A fruit salad was just before lunch and for lunch she brought mini croissant with turkey, cheese, tomato, lettuce and mayo... orgasmic! I had at least twenty all on my own and I think I almost gave Luke a heart attack. At some point I saw her just sitting on a chair just looking around and I couldn't help myself. I went to her and asked her to sketch the interior of the car. Nothing fancy or futuristic. Something simple like my Firebird. She beamed and I almost hit myself for not letting her help me earlier. I told her she could use Luke's computer for some ideas. We continued like this for the rest of the day.

It was around midnight- after fifteen hours of work- when Luke had enough. He wanted to go home. I wasn't all that tired but I was feeling the moon calling me so I knew that I needed to let my Wolf out for a while. Alice knew it from our link and she suggested a walk to relax me. So, Luke gave me the spare keys to his apartment and we left letting him close the garage. We went out of Bellevue at the Cougar Mountain Regional Wildland Park and I let my Wolf out. She was happy to be with Alice under the moonlight. We run around like kids and in the end we ended up in a beautiful location with a view over the Sammamish Lake. I've fallen asleep at some point and woke up to two beautiful golden eyes looking at me.

"_Is it time to go_?" I mentally asked.

"_Yes. It's nearly three in the morning_." She replied. We ran back to the car and just before I walked out of the wood line I've changed back to human and got dressed. We went back to Luke's apartment and Alice took out our bags. I went for a shower but while I was in there a thought struck me like a lightning. In a few minutes, Alice would be here... naked... with water streaming down her alabaster skin... My senses were on fire and my Wolf wanted out to claim her mate. I used every ounce of power not to get out of the bathroom and claim her as mine! I have never felt like this before. I've heard a hiss coming from the room but it wasn't enough to make me stop thinking of her like that. I was too far gone. I took care of business myself and I dreaded to go back to the room when I was done with the bathroom. I entered tentatively and very red in the face, wearing my pj's. To my relief, I was alone. Alice was gone and instead, I found a note with her beautiful handwriting.

_I went out hunting. The images were too vivid and, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I could control myself without the human next door getting suspicious. I will see you in the morning bearing gifts... Sweet dreams honey._

_P.S. Don't you dare feel guilty for that... I enjoyed it too..._

Oh thank all deities for small favors. I don't think I could handle seeing her right now. I meditated for a while and we talked about the mating bond. As my human form fell in love with Alice I would have difficulties to control myself. Great. What I needed to hear! I had no clue how to be in a relationship. I've never had one before and it's not like my environment was full of great relationships. I asked about it and my spirit told me that it would come naturally, that it was one of the perks of being half animal. Somehow the answer did not satisfy me.

"_I meant that you will have the animal instincts as __a __guide. The Wolf only wants to keep her mate happy. With that as a guide and trusting your instincts on things, you will have minimum arguments. Not that you won't quarrel but it will help with things in the long run_." She clarified. Hmm... We would see.

I woke up the next morning with the smell of food and hearing voices. I was disoriented at first before I recognize Luke's laughter. The clock showed seven thirty. Huh! Too early! I woke up and used the bathroom to be somehow presentable. I dressed in sweatpants and went to the kitchen to see Alice and Luke talking and the table full of food.

"Good morning." I said kissing Alice's cheek and sitting beside her. I stole her cup of coffee... it's not like she was drinking it anyway.

"Where is my kiss?" Luke mocked me.

"Go find yourself a girlfriend." I answered him and then went red. We haven't talked about it with Alice. It was more like a silent agreement that since we were mates we were going to have a relationship but we were taking our time to get to know each other, you know? It was a mess... Luke smirked at me but said nothing while Alice chuckled. We started eating. I tried my best not to wolf down most of the food but I didn't make it. I'm sure Luke noticed how much I ate but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me curiously.

I worked on the engine until Tuesday afternoon which was the time I needed to go back to Forks. I felt different, more irritable and ready to start a fight at any moment. I tried my best not to snap at Luke or even John who was working on a bike at the other side of the garage. I didn't want to eat. I smelled the blood mixed with the sweat and... crap! I wanted to gorge on it! The scent was mouth watering and... huh! We needed to go now! Luke knew from the beginning that today was half day for me and that I would come back some time the next day. I said my goodbyes, took Alice's hand and left. I let her drive. I was in no condition to do so myself. She was worried for me, I could tell by the sidelong glances she was throwing my way. I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

It was around seven when we arrived. Dad was already home. He wasn't his usual smiling self I was so used to. He was serious and perhaps a little anxious too.

"I can feel it." I said with a changed voice. More dark than ever before.

"I know." It was all he said back. I took Alice's hand. It helped to calm me down a little. She pulled me to her and embraced me.

"You will do great. You'll see. I have faith in you Bella." She said seriously. I tighten the hold I had on her. That made one of us because I sure didn't believe I could make it. The dryness in my throat was unbearable even as a human. How did they all do it? They make it seem so easy. Instantly I was irritated again. I let Alice go with a tight smile on my face and turned to dad. Something was different, I could feel the change coming.

"You need to go!" I said to Alice and pushed her away from me. "Dad, we need to go, now!" I almost shouted. We had agree to go near Mt Olympus at the West Peak. Let's just hope we won't find any hikers tonight.

"Bella... your eyes are red..." She trailed off. I knew that. My spirit described to me what I would look like. Red eyes was the first sign.

"Alice... please don't follow us. It's too dangerous." Dad said and I nodded. With me on the loose it was far too dangerous for dad too. I didn't want anyone else I cared about near me. We hugged one more time and dad and I started transforming. Delving into my senses, I could feel the changes. I could see, smell and hear better and my canines were out. We run as fast as we could and it only took us a few minutes to reach the spot dad had in mind. He looked at his watch.

"Only a few minutes now." He said and continued. "Remember, when you turn, go for the first animal you will smell. It helps to give you sometime until you find your real pray. There are no humans around from what I can smell. There are plenty of deers so focus on them."

I didn't have time to answer. It was time. The Lycan in me wanted out and there was no stopping the beast. I felt my bones crushing and readjusting to form the huge bones of my other form. It hurt like nothing before and I screamed in pain. I fell to my knees because the pressure was so much, I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like every part of me inside was made from lead. I tried to think of something else, of Alice or my dad, anything... it didn't work. Then, it stopped. Abruptly not gradually. And I looked around me. My dad in his Lycan form was standing in front of me. He was around nine feet tall- a bit shorter than me- nearly black fur and he stood in his two feet. His hands were like the front legs of a wolf and he had the head of a wolf with the four canines sticking out of his mouth. He was nothing like his wolf form. In front of me was a true beast. I growled because I felt threatened, somehow, and he instantly knelt in front of me with the right elbow on top of his right knee with his fist protecting his left ear, while the left one was behind him. He had his head lowered as a sign of respect. The ancient way of showing your loyalty. The Lycan in me calmed down visibly. I had absolutely no control over my body. And then it hit me.

The scent was not as potent as Luke's earlier today but it would do for now. I started running and sniffing the air. The herd of deers started moving to run away but I had my pray already between my teeth. I bit down and the fresh blood running down my throat was doing wonders for my thirst. I started eating the deer when all of a sudden I sniffed something else. It was a thousand times more potent than Luke's scent, probably because I was not in human form. I snapped my head to where this heavenly scent was coming from and started running. I ran and ran, until I found myself on a clearing. A fire was in front of two tents and two men were looking at me as if they had seen... well... a Lycan. I could smell the fear in them but what made my throat hurt and burn was their warm and heavy scented blood. I had no control over what happened next. The only thing that I remember vividly is how soothing it was for the blood lust I was feeling all day. Warm blood rolling down my throat... And then, the pain, the burn of my skin... It hurt so much... and I lost consciousness...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N****:** Thank you for reading and commenting. I hope you like this one.

**Stelatk**, you will have your answer here.

Be safe

**Chapter 6**

I woke up feeling worse than ever before in my life. My head was hurting and my eyes were burning. I tried to move yet my limbs were as if made from lead. What was wrong with me? What happened? I put a much needed effort to get out of bed and I went to the bathroom lurching. The warm water helped with the fog in my head. I dressed myself and nearly fell down the stairs when I tried to move quickly. Dad was sitting on the armchair with his head between his hands. His posture was resigned. Alice was standing next to the window like a statue.

"Hey." I greeted them hoarsely. They turned their heads in my direction so quickly that I momentarily thought they would get a whiplash.

"Bella!" Alice blurred in front of me and I was instantly in her arms. Her scent and touch was like a balsam to my insides. I felt calm and the headache I had started notably to decrease. She nearly carried me to the sofa. Dad was next to me on my other side.

"I have hazy memories and a killer headache. And my right palm is red and burning. What's wrong? What happened?" I was beyond confused.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I was supposed to be there but your smell and speed are far better than anything I've ever seen. You smelt those hikers from a distance I've never seen..." Whoa! What hikers?

"What hikers? What are you talking about?" I asked concerned and then it hit me. The memory of the blood lust, the herd of deers, the two hikers and how soothing their blood was to my sore throat, the pain afterwards... Fuck! I didn't like swearing but this situation was asking for much worse! Fuck! I wanted to scream, I wanted... There was nothing I could do. It was impossible to turn back time and it would be the only way that I could do something. I killed those hikers... Double fuck!

"What happened to my hand?" My voice was empty. The only thing that I felt was the sting at my right palm.

"Wolfsbane. It's the purple flower we have at our yard and I never let you touch. It's poison for any Werewolf. I had some with me in case I needed to restrain you. With you being an Ultimate there is no other way I could control you last night. But I wasn't prepared for your speed. It took me some time to get to you after you took off to the hikers' direction. I was too late when I finally caught up. The wolfsbane was my only way to calm you down. And apparently even the dose to knock out any Wolf, it just makes you drowsy. I needed to fight you in order for me to carry you back home. I'm so sorry Bella!" His face was pure torture.

"You are apologizing to me? I am the one who needs to say sorry dad! I killed those men, not you!" I nearly shouted at him. Not that I was angry at him, I was just frustrated and mad at myself and needed to take it out on someone since I could not argue with myself.

"Bella..." Alice started but I shook my head 'no'.

"No Alice, don't try and tell me it's not my fault." I said and stood up. "I need some time to think ok? I will go out with my bicycle for a while." I didn't look them in the eyes. I couldn't. I run out.

I rode and rode until I was sweating and out of breath. All roads were familiar so I kept going for a while. In the end, I hid the bike under some bushes and leaves and I went for a hike. I reached a meadow and sat under a tree. I was a murderer. I had killed two people. I sat there and cried for a long time, maybe hours. When I calmed down I started thinking it through.

I really can't explain what happened then or why but thinking about it left me... wondering. When children are growing up, a parent tries to teach them right from wrong. So, my whole life dad was teaching me just that. I had a very distinct idea about what was right and what was wrong. For as long as I remember, I was trying to do the right thing. Always. I was trying to be a good person, to help others whenever I could and to tell the truth even if I knew I would be punished. But now, my whole world was changing- had already changed for that matter- and I had no idea what to think or how to feel. Was I feeling guilty? Yes. Was I feeling bad for those hikers? Definitely yes. But I can't say with certainty what it is that I'm feeling. Since the first night I've talked to my spirit, my beliefs had started to change. Her words were ingrained in me.

_Every creature have a spirit, you might know it better as __a __soul. The moment of the conception of every creature, a connection is made to the spirit world. _

Killing is killing. It doesn't matter what species you kill. I have two hunters in me. One is a carnivore that will kill mammals in order to be fed. The other one will do the same but without conscience about its pray. My Wolf will never harm a human for nutritional reasons but my Lycan crave humans. Some would say I was a cannibal... I wasn't for I wasn't a human anymore. I was a different species and thus not a cannibal. I was just omnivorous just like the humans only my diet included humans... As a former human it should be very difficult for me to accept my actions. And, to some degree it was. But thinking about my diet was liberating to some degree. In my human form I had started eating less and less meat every day. I had made the connection to the animals and spirits subconsciously. Apparently, I didn't want to kill animals because there were no different than humans, they had souls after all. My Wolf, on the other hand, was an animal and as such had no problem killing other animals. And as for my Lycan... she was a true beast, the kind that myths and legends are made of. The truly fearsome creature that creeps into the human nightmares. And she kills humans and animals with the same ease.

I could only accept what I had done and start focusing on what I could do from now on in order to prevent it from happening again. I guess my brain was starting to compartmentalize the three different shapes that I had as Isabella Swan and started acting accordingly because I'm not sure I would be able to live with my actions otherwise. Because it wasn't the human Bella- the nearly sixteen year old girl- who had killed those hikers. It was the beast. And, in some degree, I could accept that. Now I needed to work on the ways to keep my Lycan in check. Not an easy task of course.

On my way home, I thought about what dad told me about wolfsbane. Wolfsbane is a poison for any wolf. It will prevent a Shifter from shifting for some time and it will sedate or kill a Werewolf depending on the amount of poison that will be used. We had it in our backyard for as long as I can remember but dad never allowed me go near it. His voice was so serious when he told me to leave that part of the garden to him that I could only comply. Now I knew why. I arrived home and Alice was still there with dad. They looked at me as if they were waiting for me to snap or cry or something along these lines. I managed a barely there smile.

"I'm ok. I just needed to be alone and think for a while. I'm sorry if I worried you." Dad instantly came to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more careful Bells." He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault dad. Stop saying sorry. It is done. We can't do anything about it now." He tightened his hold of me for a moment before he let go. I sniffed the air smelling food and my stomach protested loudly. Alice gave me a sad smile.

"Esme stopped by to see you. She brought food if you are hungry." She said hesitantly.

"Yes, that would be great." I went to the kitchen and like always it smelled fantastic. Alice may have the ability of precognition but Esme was smart and apparently perceptive cause there was no meat on the table. I doubt that after last night I could ever eat meat again. I ate alone. I rinsed the dishes took a shower and went back to the living room.

"What time is it?" I had lost track of time.

"One thirty." Dad answered automatically.

"Are you up for driving to Seattle?" I asked Alice. She was quiet for a moment or two, unsure. "I want to do something to keep me busy. It's no use to ponder over what happened again and again. It happened. Let's make sure it doesn't happen again. But until then I have a car to fix." I said and they both nodded. "Ok then. Dad, I will call you tomorrow to chat. I will be okay. Stop worrying too much." I hugged him.

"I'm your dad and I will always worry about you." He said kissing my forehead. We said our goodbyes after that and we were on our way.

The ride to Seattle was quiet. I think Alice knew that I wasn't in a mood for talking. She must have called Luke at some point because when we arrived he left me on my own for the most part. We worked on the car and we talked only when necessary. I went to bed that night without really saying much. I guess I had a long way to go until I fully accept what I did. It's one thing to put logic behind an action in order to justify it or rationalize it but accepting it is another thing all together. I was lying in bed with my eyes closed but I couldn't sleep. I was tired though and I wanted to stop thinking. Alice was looking out of the window and had her back to me. I watched her for a few minutes.

"Do you think you could hold me until I fall asleep?" I asked her whispering. I watched her turn to me slowly, her face serious.

"I thought you would never ask." She said and came to bed. She lay behind me and took me into her arms. I turned around and nuzzled her neck. I was lying half on top of her with my hand in her hair while my right leg was between hers. She didn't say anything, she just tightened her hold around me. I sighed and closed my eyes again feeling all my burdens washing away. I wanted to kiss her so badly that moment and then it hit me. I haven't asked her out on an official date yet! Hmmm... She was born in the 1900's and her whole family was old fashioned. Dr Cullen was born in the seventeenth century so he expected some traditions. I sighed.

"I need to go to Forks." I stated with somewhat official tone. I saw Alice frowning.

"Now? Why?" She asked confused.

"I need to ask your dad something. And no, you are not coming with me. I will be back in a couple of hours. Stop worrying." I went to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. A minute in the bathroom and I was good to go. I went to my room and found Alice on the phone.

"I don't know. She is not telling me Bed Head!" She was annoyed. "She will be there within the hour." She disconnected the call and pouted at me. "Why can't I come?" She asked like a child.

"Because Alice! Stop pouting. I will talk to you when I come back. And no searching the future for my actions. I closed our connection." We had found out that when I don't have our mind link open she cannot see my future. I kissed her nose- I wanted her lips so badly- and then I was gone. I left the car in a parking lot to the outskirts of Seattle. I ran to the nearby trees and let my senses expand. I would be like a blur to the naked human eye. I was at my house in twenty minutes. I unlocked the door and wrote a quick note to dad explaining just in case he woke up hearing noises. I took a quick shower and dressed a bit formally. Well, formally for my taste, not for the rest of the world. Form- fitting black jeans with three inch boots and a gray pullover sweater with a hoodie- what, I love hoodies and nearly all my blouses had one. Light makeup and I was ready. I drove dad's car to the Cullen's house. I didn't have to knock. The door was open and Esme with Carlisle was waiting for me.

"Hello Bella." Esme had me in a tight embrace instantly. I smiled at her. She was so sweet and motherly.

"Hello Esme..." I said reciprocating the hug. "...Carlisle." I took his hand for a handshake.

"Welcome Bella. It's been a while. Come on in please." We walked into the big hall.

"Is everything ok honey? Alice was a little vague over the phone." Esme asked worriedly.

"That was more my doing. I apologize for the time, but I wanted to talk to Dr. Cullen if you have a spare few minutes?" I asked Carlisle. They both noticed my formal tone.

"Of course Bella. Please come to my office." We went to the other side of the house to a room that was decorated like a library with heavy wooden shelves full of books around and a big desk in one side.

"Please take a seat." He offered me gently. I sat down and I heard a giggle in my head. That little minx had read my thoughts!

"_Alice stop it_!" I said trying to make it sound stern but I failed miserably.

"_So, that's what you were planning. You shouldn't go in so much trouble Bella. You are my mate_." I could feel how ecstatic she was.

"_I know that it's not necessary but I wanted to. It's the right thing to do_." I scolded. I saw Carlisle watching me curiously. I was instantly red.

"I apologize. Alice is teasing me in my head." I apologized.

"Ah, the mind connection you share. It's very interesting, I would like to have a discussion with you regarding this at some point when you feel like it." He said hopefully.

"Of course. Perhaps when I return from Seattle for school. Is that ok?"

"That would be great, thank you Bella." He smiled. "So, what can I do for you?" He was relaxed and maybe a little curious. I, on the other hand, was nervous. I've never talked about these things with anyone.

"Eh... as you know, Alice is my imprintee and I'm her mate. I've noticed that it's more and more difficult to stay away from her for long periods of time. So, I would like to ask your permission to date your daughter." I said with as much dignity as I could master. I was sure that by now I was as red as a tomato. He was serious for a moment before he smiled a little.

"I see. I had the impression that you were already dating." He stated.

"Nope, no, absolutely not!" I think he got the picture. I'm so dumb sometimes! "It's just that... it's soothing to my Wolf when Alice is around me. I'm more calm and a lot less agitated thus I have less chances to explode when I have humans around me." I tried to explain.

"I understand. And of course you have my permission and blessing Bella. Thank you for your consideration of my feelings on the matter. I may not be their father biologically, but I consider all of them my children and I think that only Jasper would show your level of respect. I appreciate your gesture." He said and stood up offering his hand. I took it nodding once and smiling. He wanted to ask something, I could see it on his face.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"It's just that... it's rare to see people your age being so old fashioned."

"And you want to know how I am like that?" He nodded. "Well, dad is old fashioned and while I was growing up I've heard a lot of comments and outbursts about how the world should keep more traditions, that society would be better that way. I guess, although he is modern and all that, he instilled in me some old fashioned manners."

After we talked some more for a couple of minutes I left the office. My steps led me to the kitchen were a delicious smell was coming. Esme was cooking for me, even in the middle of the night.

"I've made you some sandwiches with fried cheese sticks. I thought to spare the question of _if_ you are hungry." She smiled. I nodded enthusiastically. Of course I was hungry. I was always hungry! I thanked her and started eating eagerly.

After I said my goodbyes and sat in the car I heard Alice again.

"_You are full of surprises, aren't you_?" She asked with mirth.

"_You need to know when to keep out of my mind Alice. You know that I can't control it very good yet_!"

"_But I was curious_." I imagined her lower lip sticking out and I wanted to laugh.

"Y_ou are so bad. You weren't suppose to find out about it like this. You ruined it._" I whined.

"_I can pretend that I know nothing when you come back if that will make you feel better_."

"_Really_?" I was being sarcastic of course. "_Just for that I won't ask you out when I come back. I will do it when you least expect it_." A smug grin appeared on my face.

"_This is not fair Bella! It's not like I read your mind on purpose! Your thoughts are just there in my mind! What am I suppose am to do? Start singing to cover your plans_?"

"_Stop whining Alice. It's not gonna work._" After a pause I continued. "_Sulking and pouting won't work either_." I added when she projected herself pouting. I laughed. "_I will be there in a while_." I said and closed our connection.

I went home and dad was up. He was worried until I explained it to him. He smiled at me and with a 'That's my girl. Good night Bells' he went back to sleep. I've changed my clothes and removed my makeup before I leave. I run back to Seattle and mindful of Luke, I tried not to make too much noise in the kitchen when I put Esme's food in the fridge. When I entered my room, Alice was seating next to the window drawing. She looked at me and we smiled at each other without saying anything. I took a quick shower once again because I was all sweaty. When I came back to the room she was already in the bed waiting for me. I nodded to her gratefully and resumed my earlier position half on top of her. I had a restful sleep for the rest of the night.

The days were coming and going. The car was coming along nicely. She would be a beauty once finished. Alice told me that the first week back to school the weather would be nice with the sun in plain view. That meant no school for her. I didn't like it. I asked dad if I could stay out of school for the first week too. It took some convincing on my part and I even put Alice to ask him too and in the end he gave in. He said he would talk to the headmaster. I couldn't see what the big deal was. It's not like we would do much the first week anyway. Next Sunday morning- yes, I made her wait ten whole days for peaking on my thoughts- I asked Alice if she wanted to go see a movie with me, like a date. She was beyond happy.

When I was planning our date I was careful to keep our mind link closed. She told me at one point that her family had some rare movies in 70mm films and she enjoyed watching them from time to time but she hadn't done it in years. I confided in Esme that I wanted to see a movie like that at the Cinerama here in Seattle- one of the three remaining theaters you had that option in the world- but I didn't know how to go about it. She told me not to worry, that she only needed to make a phone call and she would call me back with the details. She called me back an hour later.

"Everything is taken care of. The first of September at noon per your request. You only have to say your name and they will escort you to the room. Private viewing."

"You are a lifesaver. Thank you Esme. How much did it cost?" I asked and she was silent for a few moments. "Esme, I want to pay for that. It's our first date and I want it to be special for Alice. Please?" I added. She agreed and told me the amount of money she had spent and gave me her account number to transfer it. It was expensive but Alice was worthy of a lot more.

That morning I dressed up nicely at Luke's room- he was at the garage working on the car- and when I was done I knocked the door to my bedroom. Alice answered it right away. When I saw her... I swear I forgot how to breath. She was so beautiful that I would be happy to stay right there and just look at her. She was wearing formfitting black pants with a gray blouse and a deep blue shirt. Three inch black boots and a scarf around her neck in different shades of blue and fingerless gloves that went up half way to her arms. Simple but so hot! Her makeup was light and her hair was meticulously tousled. She was perfect. I gulped audibly and tried to moisten my lips with my tongue. The action did not go unnoticed and she grinned at me without saying anything.

"You look amazing." I said hoarsely and nervously.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She commented and checked me out. I flushed.

"Thank you." I mumbled and cleared my throat. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes." She took her leather jacket and her little purse and we were on our way. I drove us to the Cinerama which was located in Belltown not too far from Luke's shop. When she saw where we were going, Alice nearly squealed.

"Only three places in the world have Cinerama movies. Here at Cinerama Seattle, at the Cinerama Dome in Hollywood and at Pictureville Cinema in Bradford which is in England by the way!" She was so excited she was talking a mile per minute. If I knew how happy that would made her I would have planned it earlier.

"Well, I hope you like what I have planned. I was told that what we are going to see is one of your favorites." I grinned at her. We entered the theater a quarter before noon. I said my name to the window and they treated us like royalty. What did Esme tell these people? In any case, Alice was in her element so I didn't care really. They escorted us to the room and we were left alone. Alice frowned when she saw the empty room.

"Are we early?" She asked confused.

"No. We have a private screening as this movie is one of your family's private collection. There are few negatives of this film and I'm sure none is in the pristine condition that yours is. Esme explained to me that you have insured your whole collection of 70mm film movies. So I reserved the whole room for us. It's not for everyone to see. She told me that she alluded to sue the theater if something happens to this negative." I explained.

"I can't help it. I love old cinema. Today's movies are full of visual effects and everything seems fake to me. What are we going to watch?" She asked me.

"Be patient for a few more minutes and you will find out." I answered. That moment a guy came into the room rolling a small table with food. I was sure it was Esme's doing! Juice, water and finger foods... Oh! In a darkened room she thought of finger food? Really? Was she trying to kill me?

The lights started to fade and the screen came to life. If vampires could pass out, Alice would when she saw the movie.

"The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm? How the hell did you know which one to pick?" She asked me and she would have cried if she could.

"You mentioned it one time and when I asked Esme she confirmed that it was your favorite. When I told her my idea and asked if it was possible she wasted no time to bring the negative here herself. She will come later today to take it back to your house in Ithaca." She looked at me with such adoration that I felt my cheeks flush. I tried to turn my head elsewhere because of her intense stare but she cupped my face in her cold hands.

"No one ever did something like that for me." She whispered still looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Well, I hope so. I'm your mate after all." I said with conviction.

"Yes you are. And I'm so damn lucky you are mine." She said mostly to herself before she closed the distance between us and took my lips between hers in a searing kiss.

It was the first time I was kissing someone. Or better yet I was kissed by someone. And I never wanted to end. Her lips were cold on my warm ones and the combination of the temperature along with her scent and taste drove me crazy. She traced my lower lip with her tongue and I instinctively opened my mouth to capture it. She wasted no time and started searching for mine. The second our tongues met I was a goner. The moan that left my throat was loud and seemed to please her because she left one too. I reached behind her head and pulled her more on me. I felt my heart rate increase and the sensations wreaked havoc with my brain. I don't know how long it lasted but when she pulled back her eyes were midnight black and I was sure that mine were blue and dazed. What did she do to me? She kissed me on my nose.

"To be continued." She said seriously and snuggled to my side with my arm around her shoulder.

I would lie to you if I told you that I knew what the movie was about. I have no idea what we saw. My mind was in our kiss and to Alice's expressions while she was watching the movie. She is such an expressive person but during the day I was always working on something or other. Now, I had the time to watch her face turning from sad to happy and back again within minutes. It was fascinating to watch and it had me hooked on her. When the movie ended Alice turned to me.

"Thank you for this Bella. It was an amazing surprise." She told me and kissed me again. And again my brain stopped working. Everything in me filled with Alice. It left me breathless. I growled into the kiss.

"Easy there." She smiled gently but I could see that she was distracted as well.

"I don't know what's wrong. My mind is hazy and I can't see anything but you Ally!"

"I know honey. I can see myself through you and the way you see me is amazing." She nuzzled my cheek with her cold nose and I sighed contently until she started trailing kisses to my ear and down my throat. I wanted her so badly!

"_I don't think I'm ready for that yet_." I told her honestly in our link.

"_I know that too. And trust me when I say that I may be impatient in a lot __of__ things in my life but not this Bells. It will come in time. And it will be spectacular like our kisses. Stop worrying my beautiful Wolf_." She thought while continued leaving kisses and trying to find a special spot. She found it right below my ear and she bit down on it. I growled loudly and pulled her hair back while I dove in for a kiss. This time I explored her mouth inch by inch. I wanted to drink her in... to inhale everything she had to offer. When we stopped, I was a hair away of taking her right then and there. I bit my lip to try and control myself. I leaned my forehead to hers.

"We need to go soon or we will be in trouble." I was panting.

"Ok." She agreed and we embraced each other for a few minutes to calm down. I could feel my Wolf. She was restless and wanted out but I focused on Alice's breath and I've managed to calm down eventually. She fed me some of the food and I teased her linking her fingers. I had the pleasure to watch as her eyes changed color from the golden I loved so much to a deep brown and eventually black when she would steal a scorching kiss and would leave me wanting more. We, eventually, left the theater without incident. Judging from her reaction, the first part of the date was a success. The second part, a trip to the mall, was less fancy but I was sure she would enjoy it as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay of the chapter. Real life does get in the way I guess.

This chapter is for Tiffany- again sorry for making you wait a couple of days more than I had originally planned. I hope you enjoy it.

A big thank you to those who comment. You keep me wanting to write more, so thank you. To those of you who read another thank you. I hope you all like it.

**P.S.** In order for this chapter to make sense, Sue Clearwater isn't nee Uley* but Call

*Information that I got from the twilight saga wiki

Please enjoy. Stay safe

**Chapter 7**

We went to the Pacific Place, a mall that was literally five blocks away from Cinerama. Our time there was nothing like the last time. Yes I still was Alice's human size doll but things were different. She bought me anything I would need for school. After that we went to a sport clothing shop and I was modeling for her. This time though, more times than not, I had her with me in the changing room. Kissing and caressing until we were a hair away from being discovered making out. It was impossible to keep our hands to ourselves. In the end we left the store with Alice spending around eight hundred dollars on my clothes. She was crazy. We bought some things for her too. My gift to her for today- to have something tangible from our first date, something other than her perfect memory- was a new dark brown leather jacket that she fell in love with. I didn't like to buy leather but it was for Alice and I couldn't say no to her. I guess I would have to get used to it.

We went back to the garage around seven. I had said to Alice to go back to Forks and spend the evening with her family and to go hunting. Today took a lot out of her despite the great time we had. And on top of this was her family. She only saw them occasionally when she would go back home every couple of days to bring some home cooked meals for me and Luke- and to leave some to my dad too. The way she would describe them sometimes it was obvious that they were close. So, they must miss her. Especially Rosalie. And I didn't want to be on the bad side ot the blonde's anger more than I already was. Alice said it was difficult for her sister to open up in new people, that she didn't trust easy, but once your earned her trust it would be forever. So, I wanted her to go back to spend some time with her family and because if she stayed here tonight, I wasn't sure I would keep my hands to myself. The moment we arrived at the garage Jasper pulled into the parking lot with his bike. He came to us with a steady, human pace.

"Hello girls." He greeted us and Alice hugged him immediately. He smiled hugging her back.

"Hi Jazz." We said in unison. He laughed.

"Did you enjoy the surprise Alice? Esme couldn't stop raving about how thoughtful Bella was." He grinned winking at me. "Good move Wolfy." He teased. I grinned back and looked at Alice who started describing the experience. She was still in a high spirit from all the day's excitement. We listened for a few minutes until she had said everything but our personal moments. I was relieved for that. My girl- it was so great to call her that- went inside to find Luke and introduce her to Jasper. When we were alone, he pulled me in one arm hug.

"I would stay away from Rosalie if I were you. Carlisle mentioned how great it was for you to ask his permission to date Alice although you didn't have to do it and he commented about how Emmett had bypassed this step. Rosalie was on a warpath after that..." I laughed hard.

"Let her come after me. I will have my pixie to protect me! To tell you the truth, I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. It just felt right you know? You are all raised in an era where these things mattered. So, I was just trying to be thoughtful and respectful." I explained.

"You don't need to justify your actions to me Bella. I would have done the exact same thing." He said and we watched as Alice and Luke came to us. Jasper and Luke hit it off immediately with bikes as a common love. That gave me and Alice time to say our goodbye. I hugged her and inhaled as much of her fragrance as I could. I've noticed she did the same with me. The Wolf in me was restless from the impending separation and it would truly be a test of how patient I could be without Alice by my side.

The week went by fast. Angela had called me to ask me why I wasn't in school and what was she to do without me there? I had to laugh at that. I told her that I would be there for the next week. Then she informed me of the rumors that a new family had come to Forks during the summer and that the kids would attend Forks High but none of them came for the first day. I made a suspicious 'Hmm...' because the next thing out of her mouth was an accusation that I knew something. With a cryptic 'Maybe' I told her that I will tell her more next week at school and disconnected the call.

Luke pleaded with Alice to not leave again, that I was insufferable away from her. And it was true. I was moody and kept mostly to myself- as much as I could- because I didn't want to snap to anyone. I was just missing her next to me. We talked through our connection but it just wasn't the same as her being next to me. When Saturday came Alice said that it should be the last day to work on the car because she wanted to take me for a date the next day. I agreed of course. She took me to the Washington State fair at Puyallup. The day was perfect. We enjoyed the rides and when the evening came we experienced a spectacular show with Luminasia. It was definitely one of the best days I've ever had. I was so tired at the end that I've slept in the car on our way back home. When we arrived, I asked her to stay but she said that Charlie might have a heart attack... So she left me breathless with a kiss before she disappeared on foot into the night.

The next morning I was up for school early. I was a bit anxious about how the day would go. I haven't seen my friends the whole summer and the last time I actually saw them I was still human and I had no idea about the supernatural world. Now I was a Werewolf and I had a vampire imprintee. I thought I was doomed. I cooked breakfast for me and dad and it was still early, so I went to the Cullen residence to see if Alice wanted to ride with me.

"Good morning baby doll." She greeted me smiling and I was flushed. I was not used in cute name calling. Especially from my girlfriend. _My girlfriend_. No matter how many times I said it in my head I could not believe it.

"_You better believe it honey." _She said lovingly and hugged me tightly. We kissed until I could feel the Wolf in me stirring. My eyes turned blue for a moment... "_Mine!_" I growled. She knew the possessiveness that sometimes came to the surface uninvited. I was still working on my instincts though. She grinned.

"_Yours_." She said and kissed my forehead caressing my face to calm me down. I kept her in my arms for a few minutes before I was ready to let her go. We drove in silence for the few minutes it took us to go to school. When I parked my car, she took my hand.

"Does anybody know about you being gay?" She asked me curious.

"No. But they will find out today I guess." I smiled at her and kissed her hand. I opened the door and before I could get fully out I was in Angela's embrace. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"You can't do that to me again! You can't leave me with all these crazy people alone!" She mumbled.

"You are exaggerating! We are friends with most of them since... we were born I guess. It can't be that bad." I frowned. Everybody knew each other since we were wearing diapers. I will admit that we weren't very noteworthy people but I guess we were the standard high- schoolers. Nothing bad enough for Angela to have this reaction.

"Please! Boys, makeup and gossip about famous people. That's the only topics with Jessica and Lauren! You are not allowed to miss school for a whole week again!" She said while she moved back to look at me. "Wow! You've changed a lot during the summer! What did you do? Joined a military academy?" She teased but with an approved tone. "Mike will go crazy." She elbowed me. I was confuse at her words. Then it downed on me what she meant, I flushed and cleared my throat.

"Hum... about that... I want to introduce you to someone." I said and motioned for Alice to come closer. "Alice, this is my best friend Angela Weber. Angie this is Alice Cullen... my girlfriend." Suddenly, I found my shoes very interesting.

"Nice to meet you Angela." Alice said smoothly with that tone of voice that drew you in. Angela was awestruck for a moment or two before she could talk again.

"Eh... nice to meet you too." She faltered to my beautiful pixie before she turned to me. "Holy crap! Is she a model or something?" She whispered not knowing that Alice could hear her of course. She chuckled and Angela flushed.

"I'm not a model. Just a regular girl. Wait till you see my sister." Alice explained smiling.

"Please! Rosalie has nothing on you! I definitely picked the best looking Cullen for myself!" I said convincingly.

"And when did that happen? You didn't even tell me that you liked girls!" She hit me behind the head. "Not that it's any surprise or anything." She added reassuringly.

"Wait! You knew?" I was flabbergasted. Did everybody know?

"Bella, I know you since birth and I'm your best friend! Of course I know! Most people know except, apparently, Mike. Why do you think everybody tells him that there is no hope for you two to be together?" She asked rhetorically.

"Eh... he likes me?" I asked confused. When she first mentioned Mike I had the impression that she thought I was the one who liked him. Really, It didn't even crossed my mind that he liked me.

"Bella, I swear... You are so oblivious when it comes to boys!" Angela huffed. "Don't tell me that you haven't notice his and Jake's death glares to each other!" I goggled and nearly choked with my saliva.

"Jake too? Come on! He is my friend!" I protested and Alice chuckled.

"Baby, you are so innocent! Have you looked at the mirror? What's not to like?" She said and kissed my cheek. I was red again. Heck! She kissed me! It was so nice! I've heard her chuckle in my head and I looked at her smiling.

"Are you blushing? Holy crap! I'm sure that you and I are gonna be best friends Alice!" Angela teased me some more.

I really didn't mind the teasing. It was good- natured because Angie was my friend. I was sure that I would hear much worse than that once my relationship with Alice was public knowledge. I didn't really care. I was never one of those teenagers that cared about their image. I was myself and they could think whatever they wanted of me. I was in love and I wasn't going to apologize for that! Wow! It was the first time admitting it to myself and I was lucky that the whole week I was working on my mind link with Alice. She deserved a better way of finding out my feelings than hearing them in my thoughts.

A lot of people were leisurely standing in groups around the parking lot and most of them greeted me warmly. They came around to take a look at my car and some boys more sure of themselves came around to introduce themselves to Alice. I nearly growled at that. Thankfully, Alice knew me and interlaced our fingers together while talked to Eric, our high school newspaper editor. She was polite but refused to any plans he made for him to be her guide for the day. That moment, Edward's Volvo came in the school parking lot and stole the spotlight of my arrival. He parked it next to mine and all heads were on it. Especially when Rosalie came out first. I could see the jaws hitting the pavement and I could smell some of the boys'- and surprisingly some girls'- arousal. It was disgusting and I was thankful that they didn't have this reaction to _my_ Alice or we would have serious problems.

Emmett grinned at us and nodded once before he took the blonde's hand and together disappeared into the main school building. Edward followed soon after with a scowl on his face- I'm sure the thoughts around me were equally disgusting as were the body reactions. Only Jasper came to us grinning- albeit painfully.

"Ladies, good morning." His deep voice had great impact on Angie judging from her reaction. She was instantly flushed. That was not good. Jasper was already struggling with his control, he didn't need the extra difficulty.

"Morning Jazz. This is my best friend Angela. Angie... this is Jasper, Alice's brother." They looked at each other as if no one else existed. That was odd...

"Angela, what a beautiful name. Nice to meet you." He said in the end calmly giving her his hand for a handshake. She took it not flinching from the cold skin. She blushed.

"Thank you. Likewise!" She said and looked away from him for a moment before her gaze turned right back at him. Time for teasing.

"Are you blushing?" I whispered.

"Shut up Bella! Not in front of him!" She admonished and I grinned. I nodded imperceptibly at Jasper who was standing like he had been stricken by lightning.

Meeting its mate, is monumental for a vampire. Two vampires can feel the mating bond instantly, but for a human is quite another story. A human can feel the attraction but the pull comes later in most cases. I can see it in front of me right now. While Jasper feels it, Angela is just flushed and shy in front of a hot guy. I look at Alice and judging by her smirk she got what happened. That moment, a vision came to my mind. It was Jasper getting ready to attack an unsuspected Eric Yorkie who had his hand around Angie's shoulders while sitting down for lunch. It was brief for a vision but very informative and we needed to do something right away.

"_I'm gonna take him home so that we can talk it over with Carlisle and Esme._" She told me trough our link and I nodded.

"Ok, now that introductions are out of the way, we need to go in to take my schedule. Let's go, I have so much to tell you!" I say to my friend tagging her hand. She mumbles something unintelligible under her breath with her face still flushed and we are in our way to the first building. As I open the door I hear Alice whispering to her brother.

"Emmett, I need your help here!" Of course Jasper wouldn't like it to move away from Angie.

As we walk down the hallway Angie turns to me with a huge grin on her lips and a glint in her eyes.

"Please tell me that he is single! Please!" She begged and I really couldn't make fun of her because I know if something like that happened to me in my first meeting with Alice I would want to knowou instantly.

"He is single. Are you interested?" I asked knowingly.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen his eyes?! They are… um..." She had a dreamy look in her face that made me laugh out loud.

"Yeah, well… it's kind of hard to miss the eyes when I look into these eyes every day!" I say remembering back when I met Alice and my reaction to _her _eyes. She narrows her eyes to me and I facepalm myself mentally. "Since you miss it… he has the same eyes as his sister, _my_ girl!" I scoff at her. She has the decency to avert her eyes…

"Sorry Izzy! It's just… he is so cute and I… I'm sorry." She says and I just grin at her while putting my hand over her shoulders.

"Let's go before I say anything I will regret… airhead!" I say.

We make a few steps like this before she speaks again.

"How did you meet them?"

How to answer that question? I know that she will come into the supernatural world just because of her connection with Jasper- which, to my surprise, she feels it even though she is human- but school isn't the best place to have that kind of discussion and I simply don't want to lie to her. I stop walking and so does she. I have a serious expression in my face and that worries her.

"What's wrong?" She asks with a frown.

"I can't answer that question yet. We need to talk… after school… I have so many things to tell you. You have no idea what this summer was for me…" I stop because I can feel my eyes watering and I have no intention of crying right now.

I know that she is concerned right now. I can see it in the way she looks at me. But I also know that she will respect my answer and won't make it more difficult for me. She will wait.

"Ok. How about we talk after school?" She asks and I nod with a small smile.

We walk into Mrs Cope's and she smiles when she sees me.

"Will you look at that? What is Charlie feeding you Bella? You gained a foot since I've last seen you!" She said playfully and I just smile.

"How are you Mrs. Cope?" I ask politely.

"I'm fine dear. How are you? You weren't here the first week. I hope everything is alright."

"Everything is fine. I was just out of town for some last minute vacation."

"Good. I was worried. Here is your schedule honey. I hope you have a great year." She says smiling and I nod smiling back, taking the paper from her outstretched hand.

We look at it for a few moments with Angie. We have five out of seven classes together including English which is our first and we head over to class while she tells me about her summer. During one of Mr. Mason's lectures, I get distracted with Alice.

"_Agh__… I'm gonna kill you! That shirt was new_!" She thought and I am confused. I open fully our link to see what happened to her shirt and I choked trying to swallow. Her shirt is torn and I can she her front only covered in her bra as she looks down to herself. I close my eyes instantly as I cough.

"_Alice! What are you doing?! You nearly gave me a heart attack_!" I shout in my head as Mr. Mason looks at me concerned. "I'm ok." I reassure him and he continues talking. I heard a faint chuckle from another class and I recognized Eddie. "_Shut it Bed Head!_" I say and I picturing him scoffing at me.

"_Jasper is being a baby! He wants to come back to school while he knows that it's not gonna happen_!" She says and I see that they are fighting. A low growl escapes my mouth- thankfully too low for the whole class to hear- but not low enough to not gain Angie's attention who sits next to me. She looks at me curiously but I dismiss it and she turns to the board.

I know that she can take care of herself with her gift and all but she is still my mate and I'm not there to defend her! "_I'm coming over_!" I nearly shout and she hisses at my thought.

"_You have school Bella! Stay there! You missed already a week. I can handle Jazz just fine! Stop distracting me_!" She growls as Jasper's punch missed her only by an inch. I want to growl back at her for not letting me go to her but I don't… I can't… she is Alice after all! I sit impatiently through English, History, Government and Trig with half my mind on her and her intermittent fight with Jazz. All the while hearing comments about _the _Cullen's and how ridiculously beautiful they are. Many of my friends tried to talk to me about them since they saw me with two of them this morning but I was in no mood for talking. The worse was in Government where I had to take a seat next to Mike- it was a class that I didn't share with Angela- and I had to answer all kind of questions about my summer, how much I had change, my car- I was happy to talk about it- why I quit from his parents' shop and how come I knew the Cullen's. I had to look at him with narrow eyes at one point to make him stop. I guess my wolf was too much near the surface and it made my look scarier or something because it worked.

I was with Angela and we were approaching the cafeteria for lunch when I felt it. I still had my link with Alice open when everything went black. I couldn't see anything. I stopped abruptly and Angie collided with my back. I whined pathetically and growled loudly. That brought the three remaining vampires to my side.

"Bella, what's wrong? Open the link so I can see! All I see is darkness!" Edward's voice said in a harsh whisper and I growled at the direction of his voice.

"It's open and all I can see is darkness! Something is wrong with Alice!" As I finish my sentence the darkness fades away and I can see clearly what Alice is seeing. And that's when I get in a panic mode. She is with Jasper- both in crouching position and ready to fight- in the middle of the clearing behind their house while five wolves make their appearance. I hiss and throw my back bag on the floor before I was running out of the building. I could still feel the others behind me and hear some whispers that I didn't pay attention to. I was focused to get there on time. I would kill them all this time! I swear to everything that's holy, if they touch her they will die today! I run in human pace to the parking lot and then- since no one was around- I let my wolf out. I've never felt like this before. All my instincts were on the surface and I had red in my vision as my legs were moving faster than ever before. The time that took me to reach her in the clearing was pure agony cause I could still see what was happening in front of her.

I was nearly out of the woods when my heart stopped for a millisecond. Three of the wolves were fighting Jasper. He managed to throw a good punch to one of them and throw him on a tree at the other side of the clearing. But the remaining two wolves charged together at him. At the same time, I saw one of the two wolves Alice was fighting latching on to her right shoulder making her hiss in pain as she tried to free it with her free hand. That gave an opening to the second wolf to attack and he was going for her head! With a growl so vicious that would have me frightened if it didn't come from myself, I jumped in front of Jasper charging to one of the two wolves and- grabbing him from the head- I throw him to the one who was ready to attack Alice. They collided from the force I used and they stumbled a few feet away from her. Without losing time I ran to my mate who was still trying to detach the remaining wolf from her shoulder. I jumped on his back and placed one hand on his jaw and the other one on his snout. I forced my thighs to close in at his ribs and with as much force I could master I tried to open his jaws. When it didn't work, I released his snout and I catapulted a hit with my elbow to his temple. He growled but let her shoulder free and I resumed my hand's position on his snout and pulled apart. I heard with satisfaction the cracking of his jaw and the pathetic whimper indicating his pain. I let him go and jumped right to the next wolf. He happened to be the one that I tossed while he was attacking Jasper. I looked at him carefully and I recognized him. My fury flared right up!

"What did I tell you I will do to you if you were stupid one more time?" I asked rhetorically at Paul as I dug my long nailed fingers into his throat. I saw with immense pleasure the blood running to my palm and wrist! I smirked at the gurgle- like noise coming from his mouth as he was choking in his own blood. I threw him away as if he weighted nothing and turned around to see what was happening. My eyes fell on Alice. With a quick scan of her body, I saw that she was in one piece and that her shoulder was still attached to her body. That was good. I looked around again and I saw Edward having one wolf by the throat- the one that Jasper had discarded to the other side of the clearing- and the former major himself had the fifth wolf on the ground with a knee to his ribs and an arm around the throat. My gaze fell on the black wolf who was struggling in Emmett's hands. I saw red. Literally, my vision was red. I was beyond furious with him. I went there and started punching and kicking him with all I had. I don't know how many times I had hit him when I saw five forms emerging from the woods where the wolves had come earlier. A second later Carlisle, Esme and my dad came into view from were I had come a few moments earlier, quickly inspecting the situation. The blonde male instantly fell back into doctor mode and asked Esme and dad to help him with the beaten and half dead wolves I had left behind me. I didn't pay much attention to them. I stopped beating Sam and turned to the other newcomers- my former friends- Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry. They were horrified from what they saw and they made no move to change into wolf form.

"You know, it's one thing to not want to be an Alpha and entirely another one to not be able to control your pack enough to prevent something like what happened here. I told you that the Cullen's were off limits and if you couldn't let the notion of them being the enemy at least make sure that you say goodbye to your loved ones before we meet again. Now you may thought I was joking back then but let me demonstrate just how serious I was!" I said to Jacob in a voice so harsh and hoarse, that I barely recognized it as my own. I nearly flew to his side and with a punch to his ribs- where a soothing for my nerves 'crack' sounded- he doubled over. I was behind him instantly and my hands were around his neck ready to go for the kill when two hands wrapped around my waist calming me down in no time at all. I would recognize this touch anywhere.

"Alice!" I breathed in relief as my wolf retreated after a moment or two. I let Jake go and buried my face to the crook of her neck. The familiar now scent surrounded me and made my mind hazy for all things but her. I pulled her to me and closed my arms around her when I noticed that her shirt was non existent. I growled again and looked around me at the wolf that had his jaw on her shoulder earlier. I wanted to kill him! Not only did he hurt her, he had left her without a shirt in front of so many people! I groaned in annoyance. Really? Now my wolf was jealous too? Mother of everything holy! I removed my jacket and made her wear it. She did without protesting. I looked at her for a moment before I yanked her towards me and crushed my lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

"_Are you ok? Are you hurt_?" I asked in our link still kissing her.

"_I'm fine! Nothing a little blood can't heal. Now shut up and kiss me some more_!" She demanded and I was happy to comply! Oh, her lips are so perfect, I could kiss her forever! Reluctantly, we eased apart a few moments later. I had something to sort out before we continued. I touched her forehead with mine closing my eyes for a few seconds. Then I put a kiss to her cute nose and let her out of my hands turning to the wolves.

"What happened here today would have been avoided if your stupid Alpha had a better hold of his pack! I warned you once and today is the second time. I won't be so gentle a third time. You violated the treaty you had with the Cullens and it's their right to decide what to do with you." I looked around to my vampire family. Carlisle looked at me seriously.

"I think you did quite the damage to them for us to continue it. The fact that they nearly lost two of their pack members and another one is beaten to the point where he is unconscious I think it's enough punishment for one day." He said and sighed as if he was the one who did all the beating. He turned to the wolf he was treating, Paul. I would let him bleed to death but that's just me. I just nod to his direction and turned to the others.

"Until you understand that you being wolves has nothing to do with the Cullen's you will always be angry and you won't be able to control your emotions and avoid making stupid decisions. You being wolves has everything to do with your ancestor asking help from the gods to have the power to protect his Tribe thousands of years ago. Taha- Aki was granted the shifting gene that passed it through to his three sons, which all of you are direct descendants of. Jacob is the descendant of his first son which is why it was his right to be an Alpha until today. Sam is the descendant of his third son that's why he is not fit to be an Alpha. Since the rightful Alpha doesn't want to take the position and fulfill his birth right there are others with the bloodline before the pack goes to Sam." I said and I let my words wash upon them. They were confused and looked among themselves to see if they could find whose bloodline was going back to the second son. They came up empty.

"You never questioned why there are two siblings that changed within a few weeks apart? Leah and Seth are next to be Alphas before Sam!" A collective gasp that heard from all around made me smile inwardly.

"Me and Seth? But… but… this is impossible! I mean… how?" Leah had disbelief written all over her face.

"Contrary to what you all believe, it's not only the fathers that passes the shifting genes from one generation to the other. It's the mothers too. The Clearwater's have nothing to do with the wolf gene. It's Sue Call- now Clearwater- who passed the gene to you two. And since the magic in the body of a female is stronger than in the body of a man both her children took the gene. From the father the gene that goes to the son is stronger than the one that goes to his daughter. That means that only their sons will shift into wolves. Their daughters will just pass the gene to the next generation. Take Rachel and Rebecca Black for example. They have the gene in them but they didn't shift because they have it from Billy. From a mother goes to every child she gives birth to equally. That's why you both have shifted. So, since Jacob doesn't want to be an Alpha, this responsibility goes to you Leah- as a firstborn- then to Seth. If none of you want it, it goes to Embry." I say seriously as I give them another bomb.

"Me? How?" The boy in question asked shocked.

"Your mother is Sue's younger sister. You have the gene because of her not because Tiffany supposedly slept with someone who had the gene. What did your mother tell you about your dad?" I asked darkly. It was not my job to enlighten a bunch of people who were stuck in their false legends.

"That he didn't want children because he was too young." He replied with hopeful eyes. I could only imagine what a hard time the others gave him in the pack.

"I would have more faith in my mother if I were you. She told you the truth. She just gave you her name so that you didn't have to be associated to a coward who couldn't face his responsibilities as a father! Tell me something. Is it true that your younger sister's father died in a car accident while your mom was pregnant with her?" He nods shocked before I continue. "And what fairytale will they feed you when she shifts once she becomes of age?" I ask angrily. "These things are to be passed from generation to generation with your elders! They did a piss poor job of it since you don't know half of what is happening to your own fucking Tribe!" I am ready to explode and I can feel my wolf just under the surface. I've never been so angry before to a point to use cuss words. I feel Alice next to me and I take a deep breath of her scent to calm myself down.

"How do you know all these things Bella?" Seth asks me in awe of what I told them.

"I know because my spirit is old and knows things and it's my job to know since you have been led to believe things that are false. You believe that Embry has shifted because his father is either Billy Black or Quil Ateara senior or Joshua Uley. You believe that only the males of the Tribe shift yet Leah has shifted. How the heck do you explain that? Tell me something Leah, did they led you to believe that you can't have children?" I asked and the look she gave me was something I couldn't read. She just nodded and I raised my hand to my forehead. I started to have tension headache…

"There is a period of five to seven days any moment from January to April which you will have… eh… oestrus. You know… um… hormones. If your Imprint is a male you can get pregnant… eh… the traditional way I guess. If your Imprint is a female… well with today's science you can still have biologically yours children like any other gay female couple in the world..." I say and I'm sure that I am beat red by now. "Your body will stop shifting automatically once you get pregnant and you will be able to shift again after you give birth." I look everywhere but at the faces of the people standing at the clearing. I've noticed that the clouds were less darker than what they were this morning. Perhaps later we could see the sun. I heard the most melodious laugh coming from Alice and I was going to question what is so funny when a body collided with mine and threw me to the ground with them on top of me.

"Awgmfff…" I said unintelligible after the impact.

"Bella! You have no idea what you've just done for me!" Leah exclaimed on top of me and I was confused. "_Ally… um… a little help please_?" I said through our link to Alice who just chuckled but helped me pry Leah off of me. She was beyond ecstatic with the news.

"I thought… after I shifted..." she started but stopped abruptly.

"I know what you thought. But like a lot of the things that you knew was false. Now, you have a choice to make. Will you be the Alpha to the pack?" I asked seriously narrowing my eyes to her.

"I will. And I won't allow any other incident like this one." She vowed standing tall.

I let my instincts consume me and my wolf was out. I looked at her with my blue eyes and with the voice I had yet to get used to, I warned her.

"Make sure you do because if I have to intervene one more time it will be the last. I will annihilate your Tribe if I have to. Now shift!" I commanded and she complied. She went behind a tree and a few seconds later a leggy, gray wolf appeared in front of me. I touched her forehead and the same energy I used when I had to do the same to Jacob consumed me… The Alpha howl has been heard once she threw her head back and howled. In front of our surprised eyes the change started to take place… She became taller and sturdier. She was now a bit taller than the previous Alphas but her build was both for strength and speed not only for strength like Sam and Jacob. That was a good sign. She would be stronger and faster than them. Let's hope she will succeed to rein the pack in…

Once she stopped howling she looked at me and nodded her head once. I nodded back. We had an understanding.

"Your Beta is the next in line, in that case Seth. He will have this position for as long as you are an Alpha. If your Imprint is a shape- shifter, then you get to share your alpha status with them. Non of you will be able to command each other. It's the case of Alpha Pair." I tell her and she goggles her eyes at me.

"_Why are you telling me this? Do you know __who __my __I__mprint __is_?" She asked telepathically and I could see she was terrified.

"No… just a hunch." I voiced smirking at her. She snorts unladylike and I laugh. She goes again behind the tree to change back to human form when we all hear her surprised yelp.

"What now?" I ask impatiently.

"Um… I don't fit into my clothes! I'm taller!" I hear her say and I laugh at her expense.

"Poor you! Now, take your wolves and go. If we make Rosalie inhale more of your wet scent we won't stop hearing the end of it." I said playfully throwing a glance at the beautiful vampire who was doing everything in her power not to breath. I expected a snide comment from the blonde but instead I received two thumbs up and a small smile. Ha! That was a victory all of its own!

Leah instructed Quil and Jacob to carry Sam back to the reservation and they obeyed without a word. Seth and Embry said their goodbyes and disappeared along with the two wolves that Edward and Jasper had released from their hold some time during my talk.

"Once they can move..." Leah pointed to the injured wolves remaining on the ground "...let me know and I will personally come and get them." I agreed and she was gone after that.

I let a sigh escape my lips. It was done and I was exhausted and hungry. I whined and that made Alice laugh loudly.

"Hungry honey?" She asked looking at me with a mixture of love and owe in her gaze.

"Famished!" I reply eagerly and the others laugh too.

"Let's get you home. You need a shower and I will prepare something for you." She said.

"You both need to shower Alice. I will cook while you two clean yourselves up. My job here is done anyway." Esme quipped from her position next to Paul and my dad.

We agreed and before I started walking I exchange a look with my dad. He gave me a reassuring smile and I felt relieved that he wasn't mad at me. I smiled back and grabbing Alice's hand in mine we left the clearing. The only concerning thought lingered was my talk with Angela this afternoon. She had seen my reaction before I left school. What would she think of me once she knew what I was?


	8. Chapter 8

Marlastiano, thanks for the support pal… you rock!

Uncg4ever, I appreciate the kind words, thank you.

Irishfighter, I hope you like that one too.

Milagglad, thanks, let me know what you think of this one.

FanFicLover93, glad to hear it. Thank you.

ShadowCub, that was my intentions, to cover some of what the books/movies missed with some twists. I hope I did good. Let me know what you think of this one.

Tiffany, thank you for your support and the gentle probing. Without you this would have taken a couple of weeks more… at least. Tell me what you think of it.

**A/N**: I wrote this chapter once, about 6000 words, and I had probably another 1000 words left and it would be good to post it. I accidentally deleted the document. I tried to retrieve it with some program a friend suggested and what I got back was some kind of 'Chinese'. I lost all hope and started again… But nothing was as good as the first one. Not even close. So, after endless hours of writing and rewriting it again and again, I came up with this. I hope you like it.

Things you need to know about the chapter:

\- The Kavirian Mysteries are true, of course there is no way of me knowing about their rituals. That part is fiction on my part.

\- If you have problem with Great Alexander portrayed as gay don't read farther. I don't know if he was, I don't know if he wasn't. Him being gay, serves my story nothing more. I don't try to imply anything

I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a word and tell me what you think of it. Be safe...

Chapter 8

I had no intention of letting Alice out of my sight and she had no intention of going hunting right now. So, when we reached the house she went straight to Carlisle's office where they had the emergency blood bags. She drank three and in front of my surprised eyes, the skin on her shoulder went back to being smooth again. No more cracks. I am beyond pleased with that. Had it left a mark I would be so pissed that not even my pixie would calm me down enough to not go out there and kill the two wolves. I growl at the thought. When she finished she showed me to a guest bedroom with its own bathroom. There were fluffy towels and all the products I had in my bathroom at home. I raised my eyebrow at her in an inquiring manner.

"I might have bought a few more things for you when you weren't looking." She grinned at me mischievously. Of course she did. She wouldn't be Alice if she didn't buy more. I just smiled at her grateful and leaned in for a kiss.

"_Thank you_." I said simply with our link and pulled back. She nodded and pointed at the closet.

"You will find everything you need in there." She said and with one last peck she left me on my own.

I showered quickly. I didn't want to be away from her for too long at the moment. I went back to the room and opened the closet a bit afraid of what she bought me. My jaw hit the floor. One, it was full, and two, it was full with clothes I liked! There was a post- it note in the door with Alice's perfect handwriting.

"_Don't look so surprised! I know what you like :P_"

I could only laugh at that. She was amazing. I dressed in gray cargo pants with a simple red t-shirt. They fitted as if I had picked them myself. I looked around and saw a gray hooded sweatshirt and smiled. Indeed, she knew what I liked. I put my shoes on and was out of the door. I almost collided with her. I had her in my arms instantly kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She tasted like her scent, vanilla and white chocolate. Holy Mother! I knew what Ambrosia was tasted like! I pushed her on the wall out of 'my' room and she brought me even closer to her with her hands grabbing my butt through the pockets of my pants. I moaned at the friction our lower bodies produced and she found the opportunity to push her tongue in my mouth where immediately started dancing with mine. My hands- having a mind of their own, I swear- were traveling all over her upper body- her shoulders, down her arms, her amazing taut stomach, to rest on her breasts where I started massaging them. They were perfectly fitted in my palms. We both groaned at the contact and she did the same with my butt. I pulled back from her lips only to start a trail down her neck with kisses, nibbles and licks. I heard her letting a small growl and the moment was ruined when Esme's voice came from downstairs.

"Bella, the food is ready!"

I groaned in protest and rested my forehead to hers with my eyes closed. She giggled and with one kiss on my nose she tagged me downstairs into the kitchen. Esme smiled and once I started eating disappeared somewhere in the house. The food was as good as always and I ate a lot like every time. Alice was sitting next to me looking at me intently. An attempt to see what she was thinking while she watched me eat revealed that she was fascinated with my expressions while I was tasting the different foods. Weird but what can I say? I finished and started cleaning the table. It was the least I could do. A while later I was sitting down with a cup of coffee when my pixie sat on my lap. I smiled at her and started nibbling her neck. She let out a soft moan and when I looked up in her eyes they had that beautiful obsidian black color. I was hooked right there. The desire I read in them fueled my own and we started kissing with our tongues dancing in two dance-floors. I let my hand go under her shirt at her back and another moan escaped my mouth when I felt her cold but smooth like silk skin of hers. I pressed her harder to my body and she whimpered. Those noises she made drove me wild with desire. I wanted her. I could feel my body reacting to her in ways that were new to me.

I pushed her a little away from me until her back reached the table behind her and I brought my hands to her front caressing her stomach, marveling at how well defined she was and I couldn't help myself. I moved them a little further up until I cupped her perfect breasts under the bra. The growl that escaped me was unavoidable. My wolf was under the surface and she was possessive. I teased the nipples and at the same time I leaned forward to leave a series of kisses along her jaw until I claimed her mouth again. She reached behind my head and pressed herself more into me. I didn't want it to end. I removed my hands from their favorite position and brought them around her waist to press her even move into me before they starting traveling up and down. The second time they went up, one of them reached the strip of her bra and her earlier injury came back to my mind along with everything that happened today. Suffice to say that the mood had changed instantaneously.

I pulled back breathless and looked at her apologetically for stopping a promising make out session. I put her shirt down and she looked at me confused with my change. I took her in my arms and pulled her up with me. Then I moved her to a chair next to the one I was sitting in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. Her eyes still black from our earlier activities.

I moved to the window and looked outside. _What happened? Did I do something wrong_? I heard her thinking and I had to smile inwardly. Blaming herself was something so Alice. She didn't came to me and I was grateful that she gave me time to put my thoughts into perspective. I am so mad right now! I turned to face her and her eyes had almost returned to their normal golden shade.

"Ally… I'm sorry! I really am. I just got so mad when I thought of your injured shoulder! I almost lost you today! A few seconds later and you wouldn't be here right now!" I nearly growl. I'm standing in front of her and I take her in my arms. "That makes my blood boil with fury! I don't know what I'm gonna do without you Ally. I swear to you that if I had come late… there would be no Quileute Tribe any more and then…" I trailed off before I continued. "You know, what is worse- if there is anything worse than you not being here- is that you would be gone and you wouldn't know how I feel about you." I whisper and rest my forehead to hers while I caress her face. "I love you so much Ally." I say softly not waiting for a reply. "I really do. And I know that you deserved to know it with a more romantic setting and not because of 'what ifs' but…" I didn't have time to finish because she tackled me.

We fell both on the floor with her on top of me. I wasn't complaining though! No way! Alice on top of me- or me on top of her- with our whole bodies pressed together… Yeah, I would stay like that for eternity if I could. She leaned forward and kissed me with such passion that made our previous kisses kid friendly! I swear I swoon a little and thanked every deity that I wasn't still standing because my feet wouldn't support me. I reciprocated the passion of course and we found ourselves in another hot mess with lips, tongues and hands entwined with their counterparts. I didn't know how much more I could take before I exploded. The moans between us made my blood boil even more and I was a hair away from snapping. Unfortunately, she chose that moment to stop. She looked at me and I'm sure I had that dazed look on my face because she grinned. Her eyes were back to being this obsidian black that I started to love. Our breaths came out labored and were caressing each others faces. It made me inhale her scent even deeper.

"God, Bella! I love you! I love you so much!" She kissed my nose once and smiled tenderly. "I think I loved you before I even met you while I've seen you growing up through my visions." She admitted and bit her lip nervously. I reached up to cup her face in my hands.

"I love you Alice. I will love you forever." I stated simply before I captured her lips with mine. It was official… I was addicted to her… all of her. With a slick move I turned us so I was on top of her. She whimpered.

"So hot..." She mumbled before she pulled me to her for what would be another scorching kiss but we got interrupted- again- by a male voice this time.

"So hot, indeed!" Emmett boomed and I nearly shrieked! Damn it! I wanted to be alone with my girl! That moment I heard a slap and an 'aw'. Apparently Rosalie was in a good mood.

"You don't interrupt a serious moment like this Monkey Bear!" She admonished the bulky vampire and disappeared upstairs.

I thought that the moment was lost but my girl had other plans. As soon as we were alone again, she started nibbling my ear. Holy Mother of everything! I heard myself whimper and the very next moment growl. I think my wolf had come out or something because for a moment I could see with wolfish clarity. But it was gone as quick as it came and in its wake left instincts as old as the world itself. I wanted to take her and I wanted to be taken by her. The need was so imperative that I got a little scared. I was a novice in that department after all. Despite that though, Allice's mouth was doing wonders on me and every coherent thought left me. Instead, I focused on her. My hands found their way into her silky hair and my tongue its companion in her mouth, starting an erotic dance. The moment that all breath left me and I needed a millisecond to breath was when I felt her loving, cold hands on my stomach. I thought I would burn on the spot. And then she moved them further up. I moaned with such pleasure that I thought I would finish then and there. I needed to do something to relieve some of the pressure to a specific place of my body but that, soon, proved a mistake. Because as I moved my legs a little, Alice found the opportunity to sneak her thigh between mine. I whimpered again and bit down on her lower lip a little harder than I intended. I was rewarded with the sweetest sound ever- a trembling moan- and I knew that if we didn't stop now, my first time having sex would be at the kitchen floor. Yeah, no that won't happen in this lifetime!

I moved really fast and without warning away from her. She looked startled and confused. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation while I could see her chest moving along with her heavy breathing… I chastised myself for my lack of focusing. How am I suppose to tell her what I want to say? Will she be mad? I looked around for a while trying to calm myself but it was futile. The more time passed the more nervous I became. Alice noticed that and got concerned again.

"What's going on Bells?" She asked softly. I melted on the spot. No, seriously that puddle in the middle is me. How can she be so tender is beyond me. And apparently it was all I needed to start. I left my senses free for a moment to check if we still were alone. No signs of Esme or anyone else for that matter. I just didn't want the others to know this conversation, so I opened our link.

"_It's not that I don't want you, cause I want you more than anything! I'm so lucky to have you as my first kiss and you will be my first… eh… in other things too..._" I could feel how red I was by now. Perhaps I invented a new shade of that color. I mean, I was sixteen and I was admitting the fact that I have no clue about sex in a world were most people were starting having sexual relationships at thirteen. Some even younger! What am I doing talking to her about it?! Despite my thoughts, I continued. "_The problem is that half of the time I don't even know what I'm doing Alice. It's all instincts and zero experience and… __and I would have gone all the way if I hadn't stopped when I did._" I exhaled loudly and went for it. "_What I'm trying to say- badly- is that I want my first time to be in a less public place than the kitchen floor_." I swallowed hard. There, all done.

Alice was serious when she came to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"_Bella, I'm sorry. I got carried away and I shouldn't have. I blame the 'I love you's' we exchanged_." She said playfully for a moment before she continued. "_But I can assure you that our first time will be more romantic than that of a kitchen floor. And I know that you are still not ready to go all the way yet and it is really fine honey. I don't care how long __we__ have to wait. For you, I would wait an eternity if I had to. And the fact that you didn't let anyone touch you that way but me is an aphrodisiac all on its own Bells! You have no idea how happy I am that I'm the only person that you allowed to touch you like this. I'm sure you know- because you feel __it __too- but __all supernatural creatures__ are really possessive and territorial with their mates and the beast in me is very pleased with you. So don't you dare feel bad about the fact that you are inexperienced at sixteen. Being intimate with someone for the first time is special and it should be between two people who love each other not because they are hormonal teenagers._" She concluded and buried her face to my neck. And just like that she melted all my insecurities away. Is that another gift of hers? Perhaps.

I hug her tightly to my body and we exchange some Eskimo kisses. I try to keep the passion to a minimum but it's hard because she starts leaving a trail of kisses from my jaw down to my shoulder. I weave my fingers with her hair and crush my lips with hers. We let loose a moan and deepened the kiss. Her hands grab my butt and squeeze. I groan into her mouth and throw my head back. That only gave her an opportunity to latch her lips to my neck. It's ecstasy! I don't know how or why but that moment a thought came to my mind.

"Crap! I need to go to school!" I said and she sighed nodding.

"You have to talk to Angela, I know." She takes my hand into hers.

"Crap! That too!" She raises and eyebrow at me before narrowing her eyes. Trouble!

"I might have thought that my car is still at school." I say lamely and I don't dare to look at her.

"You want to tell me that you broke a promising make out session for your car?" She asks me in disbelief. Trust me I know I'm stupid…

"Yes… _but…_" I pull her to me and I start kissing her jaw line making my way to her ear. She mumbles something unintelligible and I smirk "...what would you say if I told you that inside the car is a bag..." I nibble and lick behind it and then I give a little bite to the earlobe. She whimpered so softly that I almost melted on the spot "…from a very expensive boutique of Seattle with a very cute dress for you?" I concluded my statement and I didn't get the chance to continue where I left. She was out of my arms instantly.

"Really?!" She asked all excited and giddy. I had to laugh at that, so I did.

"No, but your face was priceless!" I say and take the now pouty face in my hands. I peck her lips smiling. "Now who broke something promising for a dress?" I asked teasing her. She continues to pout and I smile at her. "Let's face it baby. You and cars are always in my mind like me and clothes are always in yours." Her soft laughter made an appearance then. I loved hearing that sound. I took her hand in mine and pulled her towards the door. It was time to go face my friend.

We run to school. I let her win of course. I made her frown enough for one day to add to it. We reached my car with some time to kill before the last bell went off. Alice must have sensed my anxiety because she came to me and caressed my face with her soft, cold hand.

"She will understand, you'll see. She can't be your friend for years and not understand what you will explain to her. It will be ok honey." She tried to sooth me.

"It's just that… where do I start? How do I explain to her about you when it's against your rules to reveal yourselves to humans?"

"You can tell her about us. It's forbidden for _us_ to reveal our existence not for you. You are another supernatural creature. And it will be easier for Jasper too." She smiled. "Stop being so nervous. You will do fine." She took my hand and led me in the car to listen to some music.

I spotted Angela first. She was heading towards my car with my her back bag on her shoulder and mine in her hands. I had forgotten that I dropped it before I left school earlier. I got out and took both the bags away from her to put them in the trunk.

"I talked to mom. I told her that I would spend the day with you trying to help you catch up on the classes you missed and the night trying to catch up on some gossip. I figured you had something important to tell me and I didn't want to go home afterwards in case I will be in shock. So, I'm all yours until tomorrow morning. We only need to go home for me to pack a night bag." I had forgotten how cute she gets when she is all nervous. I just nodded smiling nervously at her and motioned for her to get in the car. When we went in, Alice already was sitting at the back seat behind the driver. The whole drive to Angie's she had her hand on my shoulder. It was comforting. Angela went in to pack a bag for tonight when we heard the conversation she had with her mom.

"Is Bella in the car? Why didn't she come up to say hi? I missed that girl."

"She is not alone, she has company in the car. And I will only be a minute." My best friend replied.

"Is Bella with a boy in the car?" Mrs. Weber asked and her voice was full of teasing.

"Mom! That's non of your business!" Angie exclaimed horrified. "And If you must know she is with Alice Cullen in the car. Alice mom! A girl!"

"Cullen? Is she one of Dr. Cullen's kids?"

"Obviously." Why was she being so sarcastic?

"He is very young and very well mannered. With his wife they have adopted five young adults. A very good example that more people should follow. So, tell me is this Alice Bella's girlfriend?"

"Mom!" Now she was sounding nervous.

"What? Do you think that I was born yesterday? You two were attached to the hip growing up. She is as much my daughter as you are and I know her like I know you." I nearly chocked at her words.

"So you would be ok with her… having a girlfriend?" Angela asked tentatively.

"Honey, I may be a pastor's wife but that doesn't make me a narrow-minded republican. I love Bella and if a girl is making her happy then who am I to judge? And before you ask, I would say the same if it was you." The older woman said reassuringly.

"I'm not into girls mom and Bella has never crossed a line with me. She never came onto me that way." I nearly died that moment! What was she doing? Alice laughed. That little minx!

"I know that too honey. Stop worrying and go have an afternoon with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow after school. And tell Bella to visit sometime. I haven't seen her in a while." Mrs Weber said and I wanted to cry from happiness. The truth was that I didn't really care what people would say about me but I cared about Mrs Weber's reaction. She was a mother figure to me and I loved her. Alice gave me a scorching kiss to take my mind away from the emotional dialog we had witnessed. I lost myself in her when the door opened and Angela scolded us.

"Hey, hey now! Quit exchanging saliva and let's go!" She said happily hopping into the passenger's seat. "Oh, and Bella? Mom wants you to visit soon. She hasn't seen you in a while. I think it's just an excuse so she can bake your favorite pie. Pff… she never bakes for me!" She complained scoffing.

"Mm...'kay" I said quietly and fired the engine.

I drove home in relative silence. When I parked the car I started feeling nervous again. Alice was by my side giving me reassuring hug and a peck.

"I will see you later. If you need me, you know that I will be here instantly." I nodded and took a deep breath to take as much of her scent with me as possible. She said her goodbyes with Angela and my friend and I went inside. I opted for the kitchen. There was plenty of water nearby and the first aid kit if needed afterwards. What? I was having a rare moment of foresight. So, I filled a glass of water and left it in front of her. Then I sat at the other side of the small table and looked at her. I sighed.

"Oh, for crying out loud Bella! How difficult is it to tell me what's going on?" She nearly exploded.

"Eh, I will remind you of that once we finished." I scolded her. "Ok, the beginning it is then. First of all, in order to understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to forget the things you know about our world. Most of them are fairytales. Ok… um… do you remember at the end of last year- a bit before the exams- that I started having headaches?"

"Yes?" She replied cautious.

"Well, I had trouble sleeping and I gained some height and some muscle. Until about a month ago I had no idea what was wrong with me. I had finished a car with Jacob and went to a famous car show in California to sell it. On our way back dad made me stop the car in the middle of nowhere. He was tense and made me drive home without him. He said he would explain later. It was early evening. He came home the next morning with claw marks on him and blood everywhere. He slept all day and then when he woke up he had no marks on him. The wounds were healed. To say that I was shocked is an understatement. Then he told me what he is… what I was becoming myself." I said and looked away from her. She was quiet for a moment before she asked.

"What are you?" She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"A Werewolf." I replied simply and I saw her blink. Then she laughed. I knew she wouldn't believe so I stood up and let my senses consume me. I heard her gasp with fear and next moment she was with her back to the counter- one hand gripping it tightly. I shifted back to my human form and sat down.

"Sit down Angie. I'm not gonna hurt you and you know it." Then I panicked a little. "Have some water! Are you going into shock? Do you want perhaps some juice or something sweet? Wait! I have Nutella somewhere!" I jumped off my seat and started searching frantically into the cupboards until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw her looking at me in awe.

"I'm fine. So, you are a… um..." she trailed off.

"A Werewolf, yes." We stood there silent for a few minutes.

"Tell me more." She was being brave.

"Well, there are Seven Families of Wolves..." I started explaining the different families to her and I could see that she was becoming more and more relaxed about it.

"So, we have the Keepers- like your dad- then, there are the Traditionalists- the Philosophers is better name by the way- and the Pures- a.k.a. the Judges..." She said pointedly as if I was responsible for the names. "Then there are the self explanatory Rulers and Enforcers. Last but not least, we have the Messengers- who they aren't actually the ancient FedEx but something like priests..." I had to roll my eyes at her. Once she started no one knew where she would stop. "...and of course the… eh… Assassins. That one is pretty self explanatory too." She sounded afraid.

"They are not really Assassins and they rarely- if ever- kill humans. You can think of them something like the Special Forces. They carry out missions that the Enforcers can't. You know my dad. Has he ever bothered you?" I asked smiling. She tensed.

"You said your dad was a Keeper?!"

"He is but he received the training of the Assassins too."

"How?" She asked still pretty much in shock.

"I will have to start from the beginning then. Well, I told you that our world isn't only what you see. There are supernatural creatures. My kind, Vampires, Shape- shifters, Elves, Fairies, Pixies and a number of others that are not a conversation for the time being." I said seriously.

"Vampires? Elves?" She crocked out.

"Yeah. There are laws to every species that forbid them to reveal themselves to the humans. The Werewolves are kind like the police for the supernatural world. My family is kind of royals among the Wolves. I come from a region in Greece called Macedonia. How much do you know about Greek history?"

"Eh, not much." She admitted meekly.

"Ok. The ancient Kings and the nobles of the region were Wolves. My grandfather was one of the most famous military commanders in the known history. That is one piece of information that the history got right about." I saw her eyes opening wide in realization. "Yes, my grandfather was Alexander the Great." I said nonchalantly. She wasn't taking this info very good. She nearly chocked and I pushed the glass of water towards her. She had a few sips with trembling hands.

"You mean to tell me that your dad..." I cut her off.

"My mom actually. She is his daughter."

"Ok, you mean to tell me that your mother- the woman that gave birth to you merely a few years ago- is the daughter of a man who was alive eh… nearly twenty four centuries ago?" No, she really wasn't taking it good.

"Well, both my parents are _that_ old. Actually my dad is a decade- more or less- older than Alexander. You need to understand that the supernatural beings can live that long. My dad at the age of twelve, saved Olympias and Alexander- who was three at the time- from a gang of thieves. One afternoon, she decided to take him with the horse outside of the palace. But a gang cornered them. My dad immobilized all six of them. She was impressed with him that without training he could be so good and when she learnt that he was from a noble family- thus, he would change into a wolf- she decided to let him train with the Assassins for the next six years. When he shifted into a Wolf at eighteen, with the training he had previously received, she made him Alexander's personal guard until he shifted too. That's how they became friends. My mom on the other hand, is a complicated story. She wasn't born from love but from an ancient ceremony. Since the beginning of time, the Wolves worship the Great Gods with the Kavirian Mysteries. On top of these Gods is the Great Mother- the One who created… well, everything. Olympias was a High Priestess to these Mysteries. When Alexander was fifteen, she insisted that he needed to participate in their Mysteries to thank the Gods and the Mother. The initial part of the initiation was open to everybody and a lot of people were participating- nobles and commoners. For the second stage though, a few were selected and they were always nobles, thus Wolves. That stage involved physical challenges to ensure the physical prowess of the chosen ones. The end of this ritual concluded with eh…- for luck of better words- ceremonial sexual activities." I trailed off. I was as red as a tomato by now.

"You mean they had orgies?!" She shrieked.

"No, of course not! They had one partner that they chose from the beginning and to close the ceremony, they had sex! Not all together! Every couple separately!" I was sure that I had invented a new shade of red by now!

"Oh!"

Oh? Really? Eloquent much? Hmfff. Humans! I know how that came out. It sounded better in my head. I continued without further commenting.

"So, yeah, nine months later mom was born. Olympias kept it a secret even from Alexander because a few months after the initiation to the Mysteries, Alexander had the symptoms I had and he Awakened- that's the word we actually use for shifting for the first time- at the age of sixteen. He had find his imprintee."

"His what?" Of course she didn't know.

"An imprintee is the Wolf's mate. Every creature have a mate. Humans call it soul mate, Wolves call it imprintee and most creatures- like Vampires- call it simply mate. A born Werewolf, Awakens normally for the first time at the age of eighteen. If they are close to their imprintee, they Awaken at sixteen like Alexander did… like I did..." I trailed off. She stared comically at me for a moment before she grinned.

"Are you telling me that Alice is your soul mate?!" She half asked, half exclaimed. I nodded and next thing I know I am in a bear hug.

"Bella! That's great!" She held me for a minute or two before she released me. I think she needed the touch so she could see that I was still… well me.

"And then what happened with your mom and Alexander?" She asked once we resumed our seats.

"Well, he took the throne at the age of twenty and he started his campaign. Olympias told him about my mom and Alexander was beyond happy. But he was afraid too. He had a lot of enemies from his dad's generation and he didn't want something bad happening to her. He decided to take her with him in his campaign and keep the fact that he was her father a secret. He asked dad to be her bodyguard like he previously was to him. By then, dad was one of his best friends. You see, once Alexander became a Wolf and he no longer needed a personal guard, dad started training him in the sidelines along with his official training. So, my dad was the only one he trusted to keep his daughter safe. And he did. Until a few years into the campaign, which by the way, it was actually a cover for the war between Wolves and Vampires. When Alexander defeated the Vampires, he refused to go back to Macedonia and continued his march to the East. He had plans that he knew no one would agree with and in 328 BC he ordered my dad to take his daughter away and to not go back to Macedonia. He wanted her to live her life away from the Palace's games. He, also, wanted her to have a simpler life than he did and her only duty was to continue his bloodline. Dad didn't want to leave him. He knew that dark times were coming and he wanted to stay and fight with him. But he is a Wolf and no Wolf can resist an order that comes from an Ultimate. So, they staged dad's death. You may have heard of that." I look mischievously at my friend and she narrows her eyes at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously. I guess all that I've told her so far made her like that. I don't blame her. Let's see how she will react now.

"Well, you may know dad as Cleitus the Black. He was supposedly the one who died by Alexander's hand in a drunken brawl. Well, that was a ploy. Alexander didn't kill him… obviously! He just made it looks like it so he could leave with mom." I looked at Angela and sure enough, she was shocked and surprised yet again.

"Alexander after that, made a lot of enemies and mistakes. Since the beginning of the campaign, he had adopted some Persian customs that weren't sitting well with his Macedonian generals. For example, the year after my dad left, he married a Bactrian Princess, Roxana. Also, he demanded from everyone to kneel in front of him. Macedonians do not kneel. We only do it in our wolf form in front of an Alpha Wolf to appease the Lycan in us. The beast needs this respect. Otherwise, we bow in acknowledgment that the person before us is superior- like the King. We kneel as a form of respect when we worship our Gods but Alexander was not God. _That_, was a big mistake. Then, he married another woman, Stateira II the daughter of Darius III, for political reasons. That didn't go down well with the Macedonians that only married one woman- yet another custom Alexander had adopted. And of course, by the time all that happened, the need for an Ultimate Wolf wasn't there any more- the Vampires were defeated. Thus, the greed for power and wealth was evident between his generals. Alexander knew that he didn't have much time. He could read them after all. The conspiracies started and in a failed attempt to kill him, they killed his imprintee. After that, he lost his will to fight for anything and it was easy for his enemies to kill him. You see, if a Wolf lose its imprintee, they lose the will to live too. The pain is too much and drives the Wolf insane really."

"Who was his imprintee?" I could hear her speeding breaths.

"Hephaestion." I said simply and I had the pleasure to see her jaw dropping. "I know! Yes, he was gay and no, I don't know if someone needs to be gay to be an Ultimate!" I replied cheekily. I knew her humor well. At least she had the grace to flush and look away from me.

"But they were both married, weren't they?" She was genuinely confused.

"Well, they were. But you need to understand that being a homosexual that period wasn't as big a deal as it is today. They were married only to reproduce an heir for the family name and that was it."

We were silent for a couple of minutes. I drank some juice and made some coffee for both of us before we started again.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked and before I concluded that sentence I realized how that sounded "Dumb question. Sorry." I smiled at her.

"Well, I do have a couple of millions but let's start with you. How did you Awakened?" She asked curiously. I told her the night I met the Cullen's, careful not to reveal their nature. But apparently it couldn't be secret for long.

"How did they took it? I mean, it must have been a great shock to them to find out that one of the children were soul mates with a Werewolf!" She smiled proudly saying my species out loud. How do you answer that now!

"Eh… well, it was a shock, yes, but not as much as you think. I mean they are not new to the supernatural world. You see… eh… the youngest one of them is actually born in 1915..." I trailed off. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Even Jasper?" She asked somewhat sadly.

"Actually Jasper is the oldest after Dr. Carlisle."

"And what are they?" She asked a bit unwillingly. That would be interesting.

"Don't freak out on me ok?" I warned but I'm sure it was futile. I took a deep breath. "They are Vampires."

She had trouble breathing and she was almost as pale as Alice.

"_True!_" The pixie said through our link. I nearly laughed.

"Vamp… Vamp… Vampires?! Holy shit!" She croaked out.

"Come on! You met two of them already. They are not bad once you get to know them. They even drink animal instead of human blood. I promise you, you don't have anything to worry about them." I let her have a moment or two to get used to the idea of them being Vampires.

"Is it ok if we don't talk about them right now?" She said after a couple of minutes sitting there with her heart beating faster than normally.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" I asked happy to change the subject.

"How did your dad find you when you Awakened? You said you were in Lake Crescent."

"I was. Despite me being an Ultimate, I'm still his daughter and a family member. Every parent knows when and where their child is Awakened." I replied and thought how happy I was when I had first heard dad's voice that night. Her next question brought me back to reality a little too abruptly.

"Bella, what's a Lycan and what is the difference with the Wolf?" I nearly froze. She saw me tensing and she frowned. "Bells, what's wrong?" Her voice was soft and a carring.

"_It's ok Bells! Take a deep breath for me honey_!" Alice's sweet voice said in my mind and I did as I was told. I brought my hands up and covered my face.

"_Do you want me to come over? We can tackle this conversation together_." She asked me.

"_Can you? I don't think I can tell this story on my own Ally!_" I was resigned. Before I had finished my sentence, my beautiful girl was in front of me. She took me in her arms and I was surrounded in a bubble of white chocolate and vanilla. I felt instantly calm.

"_You know, you don't have to tell her the whole thing. Just explain about the Lycan, don't tell her what happened when you first changed_." She recommended.

"_No, she is my friend and one way or another she will be a part of this. She needs to know_." I shook my head and that caught Angie's attention.

"Did I miss something?" She asked confused. Alice changed our position with me on her lap before I could ask.

"Eh… I forgot to tell you that I can communicate telepathically with Alice. It's another thing that an Ultimate has with their imprintee. We can talk with each other no matter how far apart we are." She frowned.

"Is that what happened today at school?"

"Yes. Remember when I told you about the supernatural beings that there are in this world?" I asked and she nodded before I continued. "Well, there are wolf Shape- shifters at the Quileute Reservation." I told her everything about my- former?- friends including what had happened this afternoon. I had just finished when I saw her hand raising and felt a slap behind my head.

"What was that for?" I asked pouted.

"That is for not telling me sooner the coolest thing about you! This bond with Alice is amazing!" She beamed at both of us. Alice chuckled and I frowned.

"You think this is cool? I have zero privacy in my thoughts! Especially with this one as a mate!" I exclaimed and saw the vampire narrowing her eyes. I soften the 'blow' with a kiss on her cheek.

"It's not my fault that you have such naughty thoughts… especially when either one of us is in the shower!" She protested and my face was on fire.

"Alice!" I covered her mouth with one hand while Angela almost fell off the chair laughing so hard.

"Oh, Alice! Please continue! Tell me more about those thoughts of hers!" She was still shaking with all the laughing. I narrowed my eyes to my mate and warned her.

"_Keep talking and no kissing or anything else for a week_!" I saw with satisfaction her jaw dropping.

"_You wouldn't dare_!" I could feel her horror.

"_Try me! I took my car the night we met, didn't I_?" I asked rhetorically and she huffed. I smiled in triumph!

"You know, it's not very polite to have secret conversations in front of others!" Angela complained and I smiled at her.

"That's what you get when you want to know the pretty personal things about me! They called personal for a reason. That goes for you too, hot stuff!" I poked my girlfriend at the ribs making her giggle. They kept teasing for a while before we came back to our previous conversation.

"So, what will happen with your friends now?" Angie referred to the Quileutes.

"Well, I have no idea really. It depends on Leah and how good she can control them."

The rest of the afternoon passed with Angie throwing question after question to me and me answering to her with Alice commenting here and there. I ended up telling her what I did the first time I shifted into a Lycan and how scared I was for the upcoming fool moon. Surprisingly, she hugged me and told me that it wasn't my fault, that I was new to all of these things and that if it was any consolation, she forgave me. That was the moment I lost it and started crying in my best friend's arms like a baby. A long while later, after I calmed down enough, we continued with her questions.

"So, how come Olympias didn't turn into a wolf with the thieves and she needed help? And how come your dad could do such things when he was only twelve?"

"She didn't need help really. It was just a matter of time. A few seconds later and she would have shifted. Dad just got there on time. As for how he did it… Things in ancient Macedonia were different. The nobles, were training for a very young age not just for physical endurance but because they believed that a healthy mind needed a healthy body. That was their philosophy in life. No matter how smart they were, both men and women, they had to keep their body trained too. In the noble class there were rarely- if ever- an overweight person."

As we continue the Q&amp;A session I can see that she is holding back. What does she wants to ask and have difficulties? I take her hand in mine and smile at her.

"You can ask anything you want. I will answer you truthfully." I say and tighten my hold on her hand for a moment before I let it go. She bites her lip and stares at me for a while.

"I don't want to open old wounds Bells..." She trails off.

Ah, my mother. I nod in understanding.

"Angie, we can talk about her. It's ok." I reassure her.

"Ok then. Where is she? And why did she leave you?" She was angry with my mom for years. She couldn't understand how a mother would abandon her child even if the father was as sweet as Charlie. I, on the other hand, wasn't mad with mom. Before my Awakening, I've never asked dad what happened to mom. Did I have abandonment issues? Sure, I guess just like every other child around the world that one of their parents left them. But I had made my peace with it. I had my own – albeit a little dysfunctional- family. Dad always was and always will be my dad and number one person. Jacob -before all the wolfish crap that happened between us- was my brother and Angie my little sister. As a female role model of what a mom was, I had Mrs. Weber and she did more than fine job. For the last month, I gained a whole new family- a bit dysfunctional too since they were vampires- though my connection to my amazing girlfriend. I may have lost a brother- or at least that's how it seemed at the moment, but I still have my family. Not having the standard American family with two parents- a father and a mother- wasn't so bad. I had so much more and there were people out there that had no one. I guess Angie couldn't see it that way.

"What I'm about to tell you will not leave this room." I say as seriously as never before. I look at my girlfriend then. "You keep looking for dad. If he leaves your house, let me know." I turn back to Angela. "It was a few days after I've changed..."

_Flashback_

I was standing out of my house. I could see dad's police car on the driveway. It was his day off and I had said to Luke that I wanted to spend some time with dad, so I ran back home from Seattle. I opened my senses to see where he was but the house was quiet. Or so I thought when my ear caught his heartbeat in his bedroom. Was he asleep so late in the morning? It was nearly nine and he was up at six every single day, working or not. I contemplated the thought to open my mind and search his thoughts but it was violation of his privacy. In any way, my curiosity got the better of me and I opened our link. He was holding one of my baby albums and looked through some photos.

"Great Mother, she is growing up so fast!" he thought and he had put so much emotion behind it that I wanted to cry.

Then, there was a picture of me with my mom. He caressed her face and then mine. It was then that memories inundated his mind of the day they decided to have me.

_End of Flashback_

"Bella, Charlie is on the way over. He is gonna tell you that he needs to go to the police station for a few hours." Alice cut me off.

"Ok then, we will continue later." I said and looked at my friend. She frowned.

"Eh… Alice has a gift… she can see the future… once a decision is made..." I trailed off. Poor Angela! If I don't drive her crazy today with everything I have to tell her, then she will probably never lose her marbles… I'm sure of two things though. She won't go crazy on me- she has that silent strength of character that I lack- and that after I tell her my parents' story… she will want to see '_P.S I love you_' or '_The Notebook_'.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay! I guess life happens sometimes. I hope you like this one. It's mostly for Leah's fans and of course for Tiffany who without her that would never be here in the first place. So thank her and not me. She was very patient with me.

Marlastiano, milagglad, Cheesypotato72, guest… thank you guys I have no words. Tell me your opinion about this one too.

Matias… LoL! Thanks dude!

ShadowCub… Complicated indeed. It will get clearer soon though. I hope you like this one.

Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Be safe and keep your loved ones safe too. Kisses

Chapter 9

Dad came and went to the station quickly once he saw the girls were with me. Two thousand plus years old and being afraid of three females… pff… and he said I'm odd! When he left Alice made me a sandwich offering one to Angela too who refused. More for me then! My girl sat next to me smiling at my thoughts. What? We were talking for hours and I was hungry. In the end, we went to the living room with Alice staying behind making me a drink. When she came through the door I could sense trouble a mile away. She had a glint in her beautiful eyes. And then I smelled it. A rice milkshake with white chocolate and vanilla! She wanted to kill me, I'm sure of it! My heartbeat had increased and my breaths were coming out short and shallow. I knew that my Wolf would be out once I tasted it… and I did. I took the glass and drank the liquid in it. I could only compare it with one other thing that I was yet to taste and images of me doing so came to mind as mouthful after mouthful I consumed the whole glass.

_My head was between my naked girlfriend's thighs and I was playing eagerly with the bud at the center of her existence. I was sucking, licking and biting expertly on her clit as if I was doing it forever. My hands were keeping her lips together so she could appreciate more what I was doing to her bundle of nerves. I was taking my sweet time- and sweet it was- when without warning I pushed two fingers into her. I was rewarded with a hoarse 'Bella, yes!' coming out of her mouth as her head was dropped back from pleasure._

I was snapped into reality from a deep growl. I looked around me and saw Alice's obsidian black eyes looking at me as if she was ready to pounce. I had to put all my will power not to act on it. Otherwise we would have given Angela a show and probably would have scar her for life! Great Mother! What was that?

"You started it! You know what that scent does to me!" I accused her and she mumbled something unintelligible about stupid puppies. I glared at her and she glared right back at me.

"Um… what just happened?" Angela asked confused and a little scared at the same time. She was touching the wall with her back looking from Alice to me with wide eyes. I sighed and sat down.

"Sorry Angie. Alice is being a tease as always but this time it backfired on her." I said shrugging my shoulders. I saw my girlfriend scoffing at me but I didn't say anything to her. I just mentally stuck my tongue out to her. She, maturely, ignored me. Once Angela was sitting I asked if she was ready for the story. She was.

"Since Alexander hadn't Awakened by the time mom was conceived, the connection her Anima chose was one of Alexander's four families, the Enforcers. Dad kept his promise to Alexander and they didn't go back to Macedonia for a while. They returned home only when mom Awakened and her wolf was an Alpha. They had to go back for her to assume her role as the head of the family. Alexander was dead by then- everybody felt the loss when the Ultimate died- and Macedonia was in turmoil for a lot of years with different generals trying to obtain the now vacant throne. An internecine war started between our kind- known in history as 'Wars of the Diadochi', meaning the Successors- about what family would rule while everybody knew that it was the Rulers that had that privilege. The war kept going for long forty seven years after Alexander's death despite mom's efforts when she took her rightful position as an Alpha for the Enforcers. She was firm and fierce and with dad by her side, she fought bravely to restore the Rulers on the throne. Dad had taught her well and she was as good as her father if not better. She just didn't have his grandiosity and of course his burdens. Although the Rulers were on the throne, it would take almost two and a half centuries of battles and armed conflict and the rise of another great human army- the Romans- before the Civil War of my kind came to an end. Since then my parents stayed in Macedonia and traveled the world in different missions whenever they were needed. Until they came here for one such mission. Dad was tired of this life and he wanted to stay. Mom thought that it was just a phase, that he would come back, so she left him here and went back alone. When after a decade he didn't come she came for a visit. They talked and dad told her that he was tired of the killings and the duties after more that two thousand years. He wanted something more than that… a family of his own with someone he would love and she would love him in return." I stopped talking trying not to choke with my emotions when I remembered the day I found out how I came into existence.

_Flashback_

When he looked at the picture of me with my mom he caressed her face and then mine. It was then that memories inundated his mind of the day they decided to have me.

"_I just don't understand why now. What changed?" My mom asked dad confused in ancient Greek. Dad insisted that I learn the language when I was a kid. It was like English… as if I was speaking Greek everyday. _

"_I've changed. I want something more than battles and killings. I'm tired of all these things. I want to have a life outside of the army, a wife… kids! A daughter growing up calling me 'daddy'… Can you understand that?" He was passionate about it._

"_I do." She replied quietly. "I do because I want them too. But none of us found our imprintees and that makes it impossible to have a family." She seemed resigned of ever finding her imprintee._

"_Difficult yes, not impossible. I'm tired of a lot of things, like I said before, but the first thing I'm tired of is hiding my feelings for you Myrtale." Listening for the first time my mom's real name was somewhat of a shock. "I know that this is in no way proper of me and if your dad was here he would kill me for real this time but I can't keep it a secret anymore! I know that I'm from a noble family but nothing close to what you deserve and..." He was cut off with mom's lips colliding with his. He took her in his arms and they kissed hungrily and with a passion that reflected their repressed feelings for over two millenniums. I cried that moment._

_Mom tried to take his shirt off but dad stopped her._

"_If we go to the bedroom right now, you will be with child. I can smell that you are in your days."_

"_I know." She replied simply._

"_Are you sure?" He was a bit shocked._

"_I love you Cleitus." Hearing dad's real name was also surreal and distracting. "I've loved you since I was a child. Your sense of honor is what kept us apart all these years and you know it!" She replied hotly and challenged him to refuse it._

"_You are right." He said suddenly finding his feet the most interesting thing in the world. Mom cupped his face one more time and kissed him fervidly._

"_Let's go upstairs." She demanded with a smirk in her lips and a spark in her green eyes._

_Nine months later I was born. For the next couple of years they were so happy! My dad was a police officer and mom was a librarian at the local library. I was happy too. The perfect family… But one day, mom had imprinted. Phil was a minor baseball player and one day he was passing by on his way to Port Angeles. My mom saw him and that was it. Nothing mattered anymore._

_Dad came home that night and found mom in the middle of the living room with two suitcases packed. He was concerned._

"_What's wrong?" He made a move to reach her but she took a step back. He frowned. "Mirtale?"_

_Mom looked him in the eyes with such desperation that along with my dad's breath I think mine caught too. She was devastated. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Cleitus!" She nearly collapsed. Dad went to her side immediately. _

"_Don't you dare say sorry for finding your other half! Do you hear me?! We both knew that this day would come sooner or later!" He said determinately. I could see it in his face that he was broken inside. _

"_But you..." She tried to explain but he didn't let her._

"_No, my love. We both knew what was at stake when we decided that we would have a family. I am grateful that you gave me almost three years of absolute bliss. You and Bella are the most precious 'things' in my life and I've heard her calling me 'daddy' like I had pictured it for decades! You gave me the most sacred thing I could ask for and although I will miss her like crazy, I know that you will raise her well without me..." He was crying openly and was cut off by mom._

"_I'm not taking her with me." She said weakly yet it had the same effect as if she had shouted it._

"_What?!" My dad croaked out stunned. _

"_I'm not a monster Charlie. I know that if things were reversed and you were the one who had imprinted I would be devastated missing an irreplaceable part of my heart. If you would take Bella with you I would die. I know that what we had was real. I know that my love for you was as sincere and strong as only true love can be. In fact, I still love you but I can't fight the pull I feel to him… And I know that you feel the same. I know what Bella and I mean to you and taking her away from you would reap you apart. We can't live in the same city. The Lycan in you wouldn't allow it and he would demand blood… his blood… and I can't have that. So, I'm the one who's leaving and you get to raise our daughter. You know you would do the same and that's my decision! Tell her..." her voice cracked and sobbed for a while before she could continue. "When she is ready to listen, tell her not to hate me too much. Tell her that I love her with all my heart and I would give my life for her in a heartbeat but I don't have what it takes to separate her from you. Let her think I'm selfish and that I chose love over her if that's what she wants to believe… if that makes it easier on her coping with the abandonment issues she will have!" She couldn't continue. She nearly collapsed and dad flashed in front of her instantly, enveloping her in his arms. They both cried for a while. _

"_It's so hard Cleitus! I love her so much!" She nearly wailed. My heart was shuttered as I watched transfixed what my parents went through because of imprinting._

_End of Flashback_

"And that is why and how my mom left. She left after a while without coming up in my room to see me claiming that it would be even harder. And I guess I can understand that. Dad collapsed on the floor and cried his heart out until I woke up crying. He took me in his arms, cooed and played with me for a while and the rest is history as they say." I finished the story with a sad smile.

Angela was openly crying by now. She wasn't looking at me. If vampires could cry, Alice would be spilling precious tears by now. As it was, venom was accumulated at her beautiful eyes as she was seeing the scene through my memories. She took my hand in hers drawing circles with her thump at my palm.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" She asked. Her voice full of emotions. I caressed her cheek with my free hand.

"Because I didn't want you to believe that I'm with you because of the Imprint. The way I feel for you has nothing to do with this. There is not a force in the nature strong enough that could keep me from feeling the things I feel for you if I was just human. The Imprint, doesn't make you have feelings, it just stirs you to the right direction in a way. It lets you know who you are meant to be with, it's not love at first sight. I'm not in love because of the Imprint but because of the person that you are. If I was in a relationship I would have felt a connection to you so strong that it would make me rethink my feelings for the other person and in the end it would be impossible to be with her. And because as species we are monogamous, the need to keep you safe and happy is ingrained in my DNA. The Imprint has nothing to do with it." I looked at her and I could feel my wolf wanting out but I restrained her. Now was not the time. Alice brought our foreheads together.

"I love you so much..." She whispered and gave me a toe curling kiss. It ended too fast and when I went to question it she had already pulled back and was looking at Angela. My friend was still crying but now had a small smile on her face too.

"Come here you." Alice invited and brought her to our hug. She hugged us both and she buried her head on my neck sniffling.

"Can we stop for today? I think I had enough and after what you told us about your parents I'm in a mood for a girl's night. Can we watch some movies?" She asked tentatively. Alice's eyes grew wide and smirked.

"Yes! That will be so much fun! Come on Bella, can we?" She asked with a hopeful expression that reminded me of a child. I groaned out loud and facepalm myself inwardly. I knew what was coming next and they didn't disappoint. We ended up seeing 'The Notebook', 'P.S. I love you', 'A walk to remember', 'Step mom', 'About time' and we finished our evening with a hot Kate Hundson in 'How to lose a guy in ten days'. I was half there. When the first movie started I closed my link with Alice and decided to check on Leah. The results were equally amusing and maddening.

_Leah was sad. She had just come out of her house informing Sue of her new status in the pack and that didn't go down very well. The Quileutes were very traditional people and Sue was a good example of that. She considered Leah's shifting a nature's mistake and that had a bad impact at their relationship as mother and daughter. And now hearing that she was made Alpha of the pack was more embarrassed than proud. What a shitty woman!_

"_Bella?" She asked confused._

"_I'm sorry Leah. I wanted to check on you. How are you holding up?"_

"_Not bad. I've just told mom about me being Alpha and you know how that turned out. If I'm a big disappointment as a daughter- her words- she is ten times worse as a mother. Anyway, I asked Seth to inform the council members that we have a meeting tonight. I, on the other hand, am on my way to see Sam now. Quil said that he is waking up. I don't want to miss it for the world."_

"_May I leave our link open so that I can see it through your eyes? Please!? I want to see his reaction!" I pleaded excited. _

"_Of course! I will be more comfortable with you listening. You can guide me when I need it." She said relieved._

"_If you need it." I emphasized. "I have faith in you that you will do great. Don't worry. But if you need me I will be listening and if the shove comes to push I can be there in a couple of minutes."_

"_Thank you Bella. For everything." She said sincerely._

"_You are welcome." I smiled mentally and she reciprocated. _

_She went to Sam's house and Emily was the one who opened the door surprised to see her. Not only Leah rarely- if ever- was going there after the break up with the tall man, but she was physically different from the last time the scarred brunette saw her. Leah just nodded to her former best friend and walked with a serious expression into the living room where Sam was just waking up. The rest of the pack was there too. They turned their heads towards her. All were serious from the situation but Jared was looking at her with some serious loathing in his eyes._

_'Let him look all he wants.' She thought for me and turned to her ex. _

"_Are you feeling better?" She asked straight to the point. Emily sat beside him on the couch and caressed his hand._

"_Yes. My ribs are a little tender but I'm fine." His voice was hoarse and he was still in pain but I guess he was being brave in front of his imprintee as he smiled at her reassuringly. _

"_Good. Because we have a council meeting in..." she paused and looked at the clock on the wall "...two hours or so and I want all the pack members there." She said dangerously. He got her tone by the look on his face. He narrowed his eyes._

"_You want all the wolves there?" He asked carefully- emphasizing the personal pronoun- standing up._

"_Yes me. Seeing that Jacob didn't want to lead and how you made some poor decisions- to put it mildly- I am now the Alpha." She said calmly. I admired her. I would have…_

_'Down girl. You are here to help.' She said sounding amused._

_'Oops! Sorry!' I replied and focused at the matter at hand._

"_YOU!" He shouted, not believing her._

"_Yes me. If you have a problem with it, join the line. There are some more people who disagree with that. That's why we have a council meeting. Let's hope that Dr. Cullen will call by then and give us the green light to transfer the two meat-heads that almost died because of your careless decisions!" She reminded him still calm. He had the audacity to be even more pissed._

"_You left two members of the pack with the leeches?!" He started to tremble with fury. A vicious growl from Leah though, made everyone in the room freeze in their position._

"_Careful now Sam." She began with ice cold voice. Ata there girl! Alpha voice in human form! That is something that I know for sure the two previous Alphas hadn't master. "There is a human in the room that had the misfortune to be near you when you shifted once! You don't want to repeat the same mistake now, do you?" She looked him square in the eyes. "Sit your ass back down!" She ordered and to my disbelief he did as he was told. A few seconds later though, he stood up again. Leah took a step forward. "Sam, I'm not gonna repeat myself. If you want a repeat performance of what happened at the Cullen's it's fine by me. But I promise you I won't be as magnanimous as Bella. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight ever again." She finished with a grave voice. Everybody shifted uncomfortable in their positions. I think they knew that she was being deadly serious. She was using the Alpha voice and they could all feel it in their bones. Even Jake. Although his bloodline was- in a way- superior than Leah's because of his heritage, he had refused to lead and so he was just like any other wolf. _

_Sam sat back down like a petulant child. Emily grabbed his hand and looked at Leah with some fear laced with admiration. _

"_Now, like I said, I expect all of you in tonight's meeting. No excuses will…" That moment her cell phone went off with 'Dr. Cullen' appearing on the screen. "Excuse me a moment." She said to her pack members. She was always polite before her break up with Sam. Then the whole shifting happened and messed with her head. I was glad to see that her being Alpha and the things she had learned, brought some peace in her- some good elements of her personality. _

"_Leah Clearwater." She answered nearly professional. _

"_Ms. Clearwater, Carlisle Cullen speaking. I called to inform you that we are at the treaty line with your two pack mates. Would you be able to come and get them?" Carlisle, always polite._

"_Certainly. We will be there shortly." Leah was happy with the news._

"_Excellent. See you soon then." The blonde doctor said and disconnected the call. Leah turned to her pack._

"_Good news. Dr. Cullen informed me that they are at the treaty line with Brady and Paul. Quil and Embry will come with me. The rest of you are free until the meeting." She turned to leave when a cacophony of voices all jumble together. One rose above the others. It was Sam's._

"_You are gonna take only two with you? It may be a trap!" I hissed and it was powerful enough to make Leap hiss too and the two females next to me look at me curiously. I dismissed my girlfriend and best friend and tuned in on Leah again. _

"_Contrary to what your beliefs are, they are the one's that kept the treaty in line. And if it wasn't for Dr. Cullen, I'm sure we would be all in need of a doctor by now or even worse… we would be dead. All because of you and your stupid decision to go after them with half the pack when your Alpha clearly ordered you not to do it. So, even if it is a trap- which I don't believe it for a second- it would be entirely your fault! So, sit your ass back down before I reach my point and sit you down permanently!" She said with fire in her eyes and pushed Sam down harshly. Then, she looked at the rest of them. Collin and Jared received the most lethal glare. "And the rest of you keep your mouth shut! If you can't help a situation that's fine. At least don't add on the fire!" She glared one more time to all of them and then she made her way out- Quil and Embry on her tail, no pun intended._

_When they arrived at the border line, they saw only five figures. Esme, Carlisle and my dad. The last two supporting a barely conscious Paul while Brady was standing with some difficulty on his feet. Quil and Embry went to take Paul with a grateful 'Thanks' to Carlisle. Leah took the younger wolf in her hands like he was weighed nothing. _

"_Thank you for your help. All three of you. We have a meeting with the council tonight. I will call you tomorrow with the details. You have my sincerest apologies for what happened. Rest assured that nothing like this will happen again under my command." Leah said with the most apologetic voice I've ever heard of her. _

"_You are welcome. But please make sure it won't happen again because I don't think I will convince the other to not attack back next time. I'm not threatening you in any way Ms. Clearwater, but you need to understand that it's difficult to rein our beasts in, in these kind of situations." Carlisle said sounding just as apologetic for having to say this._

"_I understand. Thank you again. Have a good night." She said and the pack took its leave._

_They arrived at Sam's house quickly and they put Paul to another couch and Brady to an armchair. They didn't have a chance to say anything when a knock on the door sounded in the small living room. Emily opened the door and an older woman came into view. She saw the injured men and raised an eyebrow._

"_Fighting. You know how the boys get." Leah said smiling tightly to Sam's aunt, Ellen Uley. _

"_Ah… boys will be boys I guess. Hello all. Sorry to interrupt your party but I need your help Sam. Remember when last year you had fever and you didn't manage to get out of bed for some time? Kara has the same flu and I really don't know what to do. The doctor can't find anything wrong with her and her fever won't drop no matter what I give her. How did you you get over it?" She said and her words had the impact of a bomb to the small group. No one moved. They were like statues. Leah came to her senses first._

"_What? How long is she sick?" She asked clenching her hands. Ellen was confused with the question._

"_Eh… a week today. Why?" _

_A collective 'Shit' was mumbled and Sam got up._

"_I will come right over aunt Ellen." He said as he managed to get up with some difficulty._

"_You need to rest. I will go and see what's wrong. Jake and Jared will come with me. Is that ok with you Ellen? We all went through that flu. We can and will help." Leah said matter of factly and none from the pack dared to say anything._

"_Yes, thank you. I really don't know what to do with her. I tried everything and nothing worked. She just came back for a visit from college and she got sick."_

_The four of them walked the small distance to Ellen's house. Leah's heart was beating too fast and I couldn't understand why. From her thoughts, she couldn't either. They stepped inside the small house with Leah entering behind Ellen and the two boys following them. When they got in Kara's room Leah froze in her shoes. Everything around her stopped moving and the only thing mattered was the girl lying in the bed. I had the intense desire to cuddle into Alice suddenly. And then it hit me like a tone of bricks. Leah had imprinted! _

_Leah on her part, was frozen in her place. Jared- having imprinted himself- recognized the intense stare and went next to the sleeping beauty. _

"_She will wake up soon." He said quietly so only the wolves could hear._

_'Leah! Come on girl! Shake out of it! She needs to be in the woods soon!' I shouted at her. Thankfully, she came out of it._

"_Ellen, you need to listen to me. Tonight, you need to be in the council meeting that we have."_

"_But I'm not a member of the council!" She exclaimed as if the young woman had grown two heads._

"_You are Kara's mother. That makes your presence mandatory. We will take her to Sam's house. She will be awake and well for the meeting. Don't worry. Every question you have will be answered tonight. Trust me." The young Quileute looked very determined and the older woman had no choice but to trust her words._

_"Ok then. I hope you know what you are doing Leah." Ellen said seriously. _

"_I do. One of the boys will come and get you when the time comes." She said and approached the bed where Kara was sleeping. Carefully- nearly reverently- she took her in her arms and walked out of the house after instructing the boys to take some of her clothes with them before they follow her. She took her in the woods behind Sam's house and held her in her arms as Kara continued sleeping. Her thoughts were a mess._

_'What just happened?' She asked me confused._

_'You just imprinted my friend! Welcome on board!' I said playfully._

_'Did you know that my Imprintee was a wolf and a girl?' She asked me and I could hear the warning in her tone._

_'No. To tell you the truth, I had no idea. But as it happened before, I thought it was possible.' I explained._

_'What do you mean it happened before?' She was more confused than ever before._

_'Many years ago, your pack had a female Alpha and her Imprintee was a girl too. You need to talk to your elders for the story. We don't have time for it now.' I informed her._

_That moment, Jared and Jake came with some clothes for Kara and left them on top of some leafs. _

"_How will we do this?" Jake asked concerned._

"_Go find Seth and tell him to come here once he finished with the elders. Then you two can go. I will see you at the meeting. I need to talk to Kara first." She said absent- mindedly._

"_Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Jared asked. _

"_It will be ok. Go on. We will talk later. Tell the others not to shift until further notice. And I would appreciate some privacy on the matter please, so let's keep it to ourselves for now, ok?" She wasn't really asking._

"_Sure." The boys said in unison and left her alone. _

_She looked at the girl in her arms. She hadn't thought of her in years. What I could get from her thoughts, she had a crush on her when they were younger but then Kara left for college and Sam asked Leah out and she had forgotten about the brunette. Yet, here they were- years later- and she had imprinted on her. The thought dominated her mind- conscious or not- was if she would reject her like so many other people in her life. What she hadn't comprehend yet was the fact that the imprint was working both ways. Kara would feel it too. _

_The sleeping beauty started to stir in her arms and Leah laid her down gently. She took one step back and waited a little impatiently. A growl left the lips of the girl and moved her hand over her face as she came back to reality. She looked around as she tried to stand and her gaze fell on Leah._

"_Leah? What..." She stopped abruptly. The look in her face was one of a lovesick puppy. For a few minutes, no one moved. When Kara snapped out of her daze she approached Leah biting her lip. "I really don't know what's happening here, but I have an unexplainable feeling to be right next to you." She said a bit unsure._

"_I know. It's ok, I feel it too. It's because of the wolf in us." Leah was a little dazed herself._

"_The what?" Kara frowned._

"_Do you remember our legends? The ones, our elders were telling us when we were kids? Well, it's true. We both are shape- shifters. We turn into wolves. Most of what they said were true. You were sick because your body had an influx of chemicals and changes. Fever and deep, comatose- like sleep is the beginning. Your body needs to change in order to accommodate the wolf in you. Look at all the changes." Leah motioned to Kara's body and the older brunette looked at herself._

"_Shit! Did the fever gave me abs?!" She asked in awe. Her attention drifted back to the young Alpha and looked at her for a few seconds from head to toe making her blush. "I always had a crush on you, until I left for college and I've learnt that you started dating my cousin. I was very disappointed." She said seductively, approaching Leah with a predator kind of way. She rested her hands on her hips negating the small distance between them and crashing their lips together. The kiss that followed was hot and searing. There was nothing romantic to it. It was pure passion and pent up emotions. Leah, although shocked, adjusted pretty quickly and kissed the older brunette back with the same passion. I felt myself cuddling up to Alice. My poor vampire had no idea how to react to my bizarre behavior. I kissed her cheek and smiled at her. I would tell her later. She and Angela could continue watch the movie for now. _

_Unfortunately for Leah, the kiss ended all too soon when they heard a noise coming from where the reservation was. Kara, having just completed the change, had all the characteristics of a newborn. Her attention was easily distracted, her temper was quick to rise and her instinct to protect her mate was constantly behind the surface. So, when the sound of steps reached her ears, she pushed Leah behind her and growled warningly before she exploded into a black wolf. The difference with Sam was that she had white jaw and some white patch on her sternum. She was a very beautiful wolf. _

"_Kara, wait! It's just Seth, my little brother!" Leah managed to say but it was too late, Kara was already attacking Seth. The young boy was quick on thinking though. He changed into a sandy colored wolf and avoided the black tempest coming his way. _

"_Seth, do not hurt her! Try avoid her as much as you can and do not fight her!" She commanded before she quickly threw her clothes and exploded into her wolf. _

"_Kara, stop!" She shouted in their mind link._

"_What the fuck? Why can I hear Leah in my head?" The older brunette thought and I suppressed a laughter. _

"_It's the mind link we share as a pack. All the wolves, when in this form, share our thoughts." The young Alpha said and stirred Kara's attention away from Seth. _

"_Shit! Really?! Is that a good thing?" The newer wolf said with concern._

"_Depends on the situation. But that is not important right now. Seth, are you ok?"_

"_Sure thing sis. Welcome to the family Kara. Actually to both of them!" He said amused at Kara's thoughts. Kara was actually thinking how hot Leah was. It made me squeal from amusement- scaring the daylight out of Angela and making Alice look at me suspiciously- but the older brunette was right. Leah was hot._

_'Bella! Shut up!'_

_'Oh, come on! You are, deal with it.' _

_'Stop focusing on the wrong things! We have a serious matter at hand!' She informed me panicking._

_'What? What matter?' I was confused._

_'Bells, none of the shifters were thinking like Kara do. Every one was angry from shifting into animals and had a grudge with all the vampires because we were considered them responsible from changing our lives.'_

_'Yeah, well you forget that it's the first shifting of Kara and that she has already Imprinted in you. Her primary concern is you and not the circumstances which have changed her. Every newborn of every supernatural species has two things in mind. Their mate and survival. When they don't have a mate it's just survival, when they have, it's the survival of their mate. She will be focused more on you and your well-being than anything else for the first few months.' I felt like a professor lecturing a class._

_'And what should I do?' The Alpha asked and I could read the dread in her question._

_'Leah, I'm not an expert- contrary to what you believe- and I don't have a pack. But I do have a mate- an extraordinary one at that- and I know that I would do anything to calm her down if the need presented itself. So, go to her.' I recommended and she just nodded in her head._

"… _she just went through too much already, and I would hate to see her hurting even more..." We heard Seth saying to Kara when he stopped abruptly having caught Leah's presense. "Uhm… sorry Leah! I didn't mean..." he trailed off._

"_It's ok Seth. Could you give us some time? Go find some clothes. Kara and I need to talk privately. We will be there on time for the meeting with the council."_

"_Sure. Talk to both of you later." The boy said trotting away._

_When they left alone, the two girls stared at each other for a couple of minutes until Leah approached the newer member of her pack and nuzzled into her neck._

"_You ok?" She asked concerned._

"_It hasn't sunk in yet. Seth tried to explain about the imprint a bit but I'm lost." She replied. _

"_I know it's too much too soon, but you will have me next to you every step of the way." The Alpha said and took a few steps back. "I have to tell you so many things and I really don't know where to begin." She continued._

"_How about the beginning? How you've changed and we go from there?" The other girl said._

"_Hmm… I need to teach you how to shift back to your human form first. It may take a while the first few times and we only have an hour." Leah explained._

"_Ok, so how do I do it?"_

"_Well, you need to think your wolf transforming into your human body and you let it happen. Think of it like this. You are in the sea and you are walking towards the beach. Your body emerges slowly from the sea, inch by inch. It's like that for shifting back. Picture your head, how your arms and legs feel and it will happen." She said and sat down in her hind legs to demonstrate. Instantly, the human body of Leah was in a crouching position instead of her wolf. I knew that she wouldn't be able to read her mind any more and so I opened the link to Kara. I stifled and chuckle._

_'What now?' Leah thought to me annoyed._

_'She thinks you are hot! Her actual words were "Fuck, I got lucky with this mate thing! She is super hot!" And now… oh crap!' I said and I couldn't help it but laugh out loud._

_'What?!' Leah panicked._

_'She thinks of all the ways you two can… eh… get… horizontal!' I nearly choked on my breath. 'I must say Leah… that girl of yours, has some imagination!' I said and closed my link to the new wolf. I was already turned on every time I was thinking about Alice, I didn't need any help with visual stimulation. Leah and Kara may be hot- separately and together- but my girl is in a league all of her own. _

"_I would appreciate it if you can focus on your shifting instead of my body. I mean, I know I'm hot and everything, but you need to change back to human form." Leah said smirking, standing there with folded arms. We heard Kara leaving a noise that could only be described as the equivalent of chuckle in wolf form. She then leaned back in her hind legs and a few seconds later the brunette was in human form crouching in front of her mate. She stood up and she really was beautiful and stole Leah's breath. The young Alpha was absolutely mesmerized and didn't move even when her newly found mate came slowly and seductively to her- with a look that could set fire to the forest around them. I had no doubt that the make out session that followed was hot. I didn't stick around to watch it. I already felt like a perv. _

I turned my attention to my beloved vampire and my best friend. It was the beginning of 'A walk to remember'. I nearly groaned. You can laugh all you want but I was crying every time I watched this movie and this was the reason why it was never my choice to watch it. Alice saw that 'I came back to them'- so to speak- and she curled up to me nuzzling my neck. I was content. I watched the movie for a while but my eyes kept glancing at the clock. I was anxious to see how the meeting would go so I invaded Leah's privacy once more hoping she was somehow presentable. She was. She was approaching the place where the meeting would take place and I could see that there were a lot more people there other than the council members and the pack.

"_Hello everybody. Thank you for responding to my invitation." She started and Billy was the one who frowned deeper of them all._

"_You wanted us here? You don't have the authority to do that. And why are non members of the council present? That's unheared of in our tribe." He was angry._

"_Well, if you did your job correctly as chief of this tribe, that meeting would be different, I'm sure. And I have every authority as an Alpha of the pack." She said being calm and collected. The impact of her words to the people who knew about the pack was hilarious. Jaws dropped while disbelief was written in most of their faces. The only difference was Billy's of course. He was angry._

"_I forbid you for talking any more with all these people here Leah! This is a council matter!" He barked._

"_Oh well… I really don't care about what you forbid me to do and what not Billy. Not since you've manipulated and spread lies around the tribe for years now- with or without the other members' knowledge will be clarified tonight. That is why I invited the parents of my pack members here. They need to know what is happening in their child's life and they need to be witnesses in case we will need new council members." She was still calm._

"_I really don't understand what you two are talking abound." Helen Uley said and went straight at Kara. "Are you ok Kara? You shouldn't be up already! You were burning up two hours ago!" She scolded her daughter motherly touching her face for any signs of the fever._

"_Don't worry ma. I'm fine now. I promise your questions will be answered tonight. Just be patient." She smiled and gave her mother a reassuring nod. She went to sit back to her seat around the fire and Leah started talking again._

"_As we were interrupted earlier, thank you for coming. We need to talk about a lot of things concerning this tribe and your children. I know that you are all aware of our legends about our heritage and being descendants of people who could shape shift into wolves. I'm sure that you all have heard the legend about Taha- Aki and his story. Well, let me tell you that the legend is true. He was the first shape shifter of our tribe and he passed the gene that gave him the ability to shift to his three sons. And through them it passed from generation to generation until today. The shirtless boys that you see lounging around along with Kara and myself, are shape shifters." She said dead serious and the silence that followed was deafening. The people were looking at her like she had grown two heads and I was surprised to see that this was what angered her a little._

"_Ok, you know what? I don't have time for bullshit and I don't want to spend all night here! Seth, shift!" She commanded and that got various reactions. Billy yelled at her to stop it while all the others started looking at each other. Only the pack members were silent. They could understand the seriousness of the matter. Well, soon their parents would understand too, because I saw Seth walking a few steps away from fire and the next thing you know, the boy was replaced by a sandy colored wolf. Gasps and even some high pitched screeching were heard from around the fire. Some event took some steps away from him. I was happy to see that no one had a heart attack._

"_Now, as you can see for yourselves, I'm not talking crazy. Please, let this sunk in easy because we haven't scratched the surface yet!" She explained everything to them, about the symptoms that led to the shifting and what triggered it, about the treaty with the Cullen's, about me, about how a pack worked and the collective mind, about imprinting and what it meant and about everything she could think of really. She answered question after question that they threw at her and when they were done with that she continued with what mattered more, the pack. She explained about the Alpha status and told them how Sam was the Alpha because he sifted first and what happened that led to Jacob taking his rightful position. Then she told them about how Sam without permission took half of the pack and nearly got the pack extinct. I saw him frowning at her at that point but she kept talking anyway. Then, she told them what I said about the genes and how it was different from what the elders were teaching them and she glared at Billy._

"_You are a liar! You are teaching us lies. Obviously, I'm not a freak since I'm not the only girl that shifted. It just was convenient for you to let us believe that only boys can shift, wasn't it? You consider us inferior beings that we belong in a kitchen and in a bed! Well, guess what? Things have changed and now I'm the Alpha of the pack! I openly accept any challenge for the position!" She shouted and looked at her pack mates. Her voice was hoarse and dark. In the mood she was in, if there was a fight, she would kill her opponent! _

_Jacob looked shameful at his feet. Sam, on the other hand, took a step forward. Leah smirked._

"_Oh! It will be a pleasure to teach you your place at the pack Sam!" She smirked and was ready to shift when a voice stopped her shortly._

"_Don't even think about it! You had your chance and you nearly killed the pack! I won't stand by and watch our elders doing the same mistake again! It's time for a change and Leah deserves a chance to prove that she is capable!" The voice belonged to Emily Young and some parents around her agreed and one was vocal about it. _

"_Honestly, I have no words about the things I've learnt today. This morning, my boy was just fine and yet, at night you bring him back with broken jaw! What lie would you tell me? That he was in a fight with Paul? I'm appalled with everything you did chief. As parents we had a right to know what is happening in our children's life. And I'm with Emily. Leah deserves a chance!" Jason Littlesea stated passionately. Apparently, it was Collin's jaw I broke. Well, that serves him right! Teach the little shit to try and kill my mate! My mate! I growled so forcefully that it got through to Leah and she growled too._

"_That would have never happened if he wasn't following Sam! And since Jacob was the Alpha at the time, Collin and all the others don't have the excuse that they were following orders! He had it coming- just like Paul and Sam- since we only take orders from our Alpha! We have hierarchy for a reason! Sam had no authority to do what he did. Contrary to what Billy thinks- or he want us to believe- the age of the shifter and who shifted first has nothing to do with the position a wolf has in the pack! So, Collin had any right to refuse to go!" Leah wasn't as angry as she was sounding. She was just channeling my emotions. Jason frowned at her._

_'Calm down Leah. That was my emotion, I'm sorry.' I said sincerely._

_'It's ok. They deserve to hear all these things anyway.'_

_'I know. But look at Jason, he is ready to pounce any minute.' I giggled, she sighed._

"_Don't look at me like that Jason. The decision might have been Sam, Paul, and Jared's but Collin and Brandy followed voluntarily. No wolf have the power to impose their will to another wolf accept the Alpha and that is imperative when we are in a battle. Hence the pack mind we share. I promise you right now that there won't be any more of those stupid fights. If something happens to anyone in the pack, it won't be because of an unnecessary fight with the Cullen's but..."_

"_Unnecessary?!" Billy nearly exploded._

"_Exactly." Leah said calmly before she continued. "Unnecessary because we have a treaty with them. A treaty that, may I remind you, Sam broke NOT the Cullen's! Jacob would be decapitated if it wasn't for Alice Cullen to stop Bella literally the last second. As for the rest of us, we should be thankful of Dr. Cullen who didn't follow up Sam's example but instead, along with his wife and chief Swan, he helped our injured wolves. Paul would have died bleeding if it wasn't for him. So, as I was saying, no one will fight the Cullen's unnecessarily. If there will be any injuries from now on it will be from fights with real enemies that try to harm our people. You need to understand that we are wolves now and we can't change it. Maybe it is the Cullen's presence so close to us that triggered the gene to shift in us but let's be serious for a moment. Sooner or later one or more vampires would have come to our lands and we would shift anyway. Just because some of us are angry doesn't mean we should take it out on those who don't deserve it!" She pause to look around her for a moment. She was going to say something of great impact._

"_I don't know why we are so angry that we have the ability to shift. I must admit that it's hard to suppress our instincts and co- exist with our natural enemies. I also admit that I was pissed with the idea of never having children of my own..." at that point she smirked at Kara before she continued "...or that I had to share a mind and read my ex's thoughts about his imprint. I apologize for making things even more difficult than they already were." He looked at Sam will real regret in her eyes. I could feel it pouring into our link. He nodded once, not knowing what else to do. Leah continued unfazed. "But today changed many things for me and how I see my life." She looked around her again. "I'm honored that the Spirits gave me the strength to protect my tribe. I'm honored that my parents raised me to be strong and fearless so I will honor them by doing everything I can to keep our people safe from any danger. I'm in awe of my heritage and I vow right here, in front of all of you, that under my leadership the pack will pass to a whole new level. Gone are the days that we were prancing around like prima donnas doing nothing but eating, sleeping and being like mutts! If I'm not mistaken I have heard Tiffany complaining about her roof leaking. Billy's shed has some holes and I'm sure there is no house in our Reservation that doesn't have something to be fixed. And once this is done we will work outside all together as a team to build anything the community needs. All these while we train ourselves to be better fighters. All we do right now is running around sniffing for vampires and we brawl like savages. We need method and strategy along with muscle power if we don't want to mourn any losses." The silence was deafening. Actually the only sounds were the fire and the ocean. _

"_Wow! Add to the package the ability to leave the crowd speechless! And boy, she is all mine!" Kara broke the silence leaving some people confused, some others suspicious, some others stunned and Leah blushing. Leah blushing! I would pay for her to look at a mirror right now!_

_'Bella! Shut up!' She thought and I laughed. From the fidgeting I knew she blushed some more. Nice work Kara, I mentally congratulated the newly shifted wolf. The said wolf came to Leah and cupped her face in her hands._

"_That was an excellent performance. It deserves a reward." And with that she covered the Alpha's mouth with hers and started a short make out session. I smirked and tried to be respectful of them. I was ready to close our link when a cacophony of voices stopped me._

"_Leah!" This one was somewhat appalled but not completely._

"_What!? No!" That one was angry._

"_Kara!" That one was just shocked. _

_The girls broke apart and of course Leah was all shy and Kara was nonchalant about it. They looked around to see smirks and scowls but the three people who spoke where obvious. I saw Leah's mom looking ashamed, Sam was looking like he wanted to shift into his wolf form and Ellen had a happy smile on her face. She run to the two girls and hugged them. _

"_How? When?" Ellen asked when she released them._

"_I imprinted on her when I first shifted ma." Kara explained._

"_And I imprinted on her when I came to your house." Leah said suddenly finding her feet very interesting._

_Ellen cupped Leah's jaw tenderly and made her look at her. When she spoke her voice was very motherly- something that made the Alpha to tear up._

"_Leah, I know how your mother can be but don't let her put you down for anything. From what I've seen and heard today, any mother would be proud to have you as daughter in law or whatever it is when you imprint on someone. I'm happy that you chose my daughter. Who are we to mess or judge the work of the Spirits? We are mere mortals, we don't know any better." She pause for only a moment before she continued changing subjects "Thank the Spirit my daughter found someone! Now she has you to keep her in line!" She exclaimed teasingly. _

"_Hey! I am capable to keep myself in line!" Kara said mock indignantly. _

"_Yeah, yeah… says the girl who did all kind of mischiefs and blamed me!" Leah scowled at the older girl._

"_Now, now Leah… it was just my way to say that I liked you… even then." Kara said smiling softly. I could feel Leah melting on the spot. She laughed and without warning she pecked her lips. _

_Ellen laughed at their antics. She hugged them one more time. Leah, while in her embrace locked eyes with her mother. She wasn't looking happy at all. Silly old woman! That moment Sam came to them._

"_When?" He demanded of Leah but Kara leveled him with an icy glare._

"_She doesn't owe you an explanation Sam! Like you didn't have any when you broke her heart! So, be a good boy for once and walk away from something that has nothing to do with you. You are already in deep shit for what you did today… don't push your luck!" Kara started trebling and that wasn't a good sign. Leah put her hand to her small back and she calmed down instantly. They reminded me of Alice and me._

"_It's ok Kara. As we've already said, it happen earlier tonight. And like she said, it has nothing to do with you. Now back off!" She said using her Alpha voice and I could see all the wolves tensing up. Thankfully, he backed off. I sighed. It was a good meeting. No one got hurt and Leah was still Alpha. Aaaaaand… she found her imprint. We can't forget that._

_'I'm gonna go Leah. You didn't need me after all but let me assure you that it was highly entertaining!' I smirked._

_'Piss off Bella. You are very tiring. Your thoughts are distracting me and I want to focus on Kara.' She said eager to get rid of me._

_'Well, good night to you too Leah! See you around!' I said and closed our link._

I blinked a few times and looked at the TV. We had changed movies again… I didn't care. I snuggled up to Alice, gave her a kiss and fell asleep on her shoulder. Tomorrow was another day...


End file.
